Dragonic guardian
by Finnwriter
Summary: The nobility of Halgenia have always considered themselves superiour to everyone else. But when a powerfull warrior from another world arrives in their world, everything will change. A knight following his own rules and ideals, who will make himself known across the lands. He is one of the elite. He is a Sentinel. Warning: Overpowered OC. No Saito, Louise has another familiar.
1. Chapter 1

"Talking"

` _Thinking_ `

 _ **Spell**_

 **(Familiars speaking)**

 **Chapter 1: Adventure begins**

It was a beginning of another day in the Kingdom of Vermont in its capitol, Omega, in the world of Arilius. The city was buzzing with life as people once again begin their day on their jobs. The city is very large, housing well over 2 million people. Tall, clean skyscrapers, clean roads, clean air and a clear blue sky. On the outskirts of the city there's rows of houses and in the middle is the castle of the royal family, the Havenbloom family. The size and architecture would make anyone stop and stare in awe. The streets that circle around the castle and all over the city are filled with people and different shops selling various types of items and consumables. No cars or any kind of vehicles are present, since they are flying several dozen feet above the ground.

How? Well, science of course.

You see, Vermont is very advanced in terms of science and technological research. No major wars have been fought for centuries, so the scientist have been able to research in peace. In addition, humans received help from the elves and the beast people from the continent across the ocean to the east ever since the 3 races came in contact with each other. Thus, they were able to create scientific marvels and distributed them across the lands. Economic hovercars running on special ecofriendly fusion cores that run out after 200 years and other creations made sure that no pollution was present and the waste was recycled effectively. Something the people appreciated a lot. Thanks to these creations, humans, elves and the beast people now live in health and prosperity.

A few miles away from the city stands a large building which looks like a huge temple. This place is the home for the kingdoms most fearsome fighters, the Sentinels. Elite knights, who answer only to the royal family. There they master the arts of sword fighting and the use of different firearms as well as the use of the 12 elements: fire, earth, wind, water, void, light, darkness, lightning, ice, poison, sound and arcane. Training is given by 12 elders, who also teach all the knights to follow a strict Codex. In addition, all the Sentinels have had their human souls replaced with souls of strong creatures, such as phoenix birds or hellhounds. A regular human soul simply cannot handle the massive amount of magical energy. The training is harsh and the training grounds are usually filled with knights, who train for several hours nonstop to hone their skills.

Not today tough.

Today marks the beginning of one of the most important rituals-the rite of passage-for one of the Sentinels. John Fendell. Dubbed "The Reaper of Souls" by other knights, he is the strongest Sentinel in the royal army, for his base element is darkness and he also has a soul of a dragon. These allow him to use all the elements, as well as the spirit magic of elves and the senjutsu of the beast people. He is a handsome young man of 18-years of age, with dark, short black hair and clear, deep blue eyes, standing at about 180 cm or 5 foot 10 inches. His outfit is dark black and it has a hood attached to it, with a part to cover the mouth **(A/N: just imagine Vectors outfit from RE: Operation Raccoon city without the gas mask)**. The suit has a 45. caliber pistol in its holster strapped under the left arm. He is currently in his room, sitting on the ground in a yoga position meditating, with his black sheathed katana on the ground in front of him. He's preparing to undertake the rite, which requires him to use a special spell that transports the caster to an unknown world.

Yes, that's right.

Every single Sentinel goes through the ritual once they reach the age of 18. They are sent into another world, where they remain for 2-4 years, surviving by using the skills that they have been taught, and then return to the elders with a report about their experiences and adventures. Only then they are recognized as full adults by their Codex.

"-Master John, the elders are waiting", says the maid standing in the doorway.

"-Thank you, Ellis", says John, while giving his last prayer to the gods above and standing up.

Picking up his sword, attaching it to the left on his hip and leaving his room, the maid leads him trough the hallway and into a giant hall, where the 12 elders are waiting for him. He stands a few feet away from them and kneels. The other knights watch silently while standing in a line on both sides of the hall, smiles on their faces.

"-John, the time has come for you to undertake the sacred ritual. The world you end up in is chosen randomly by the gods and no one knows what it will be like. If youre having second thoughts, speak now", the oldest elder speaks while looking down towards the kneeling young boy. It's a proud day for him. After all, it's not every day his best student undertakes the ritual.

"-I am ready to begin", says John, standing up and smiling to his teachers, determination and pride showing off of his features.

"-Listen well then. As a Sentinel, you are expected to follow the laws of the Codex and use them in practice. Defend and help those who are in need, use your skills and abilities whenever you can and ALWAYS remember to give respect to everyone, no matter their standing, birth, race or religious views. Carry the title of Sentinel with pride and honor" the second elder says in a tone that yells out authority and overall power.

"-I swear to uphold these rules and to bring honor to the name of the Sentinels", the young boy says while placing his fist on his chest.

"-In that case, begin the ritual ", the eldest spoke again.

Stepping in the middle of the room, John concentrated and began chanting the ritual spell.

 _ **Divine beings above**_

 _ **hear my call and answer**_

 _ **show me my destiny**_

 _ **and guide me to the path**_

 _ **in a another place and time**_

As he spoke these words, a big magical circle appeared under his feet, glowing intensely. It had a pentagram in the middle and some writing on the sides, written in a draconic language. The glow began to get brighter, until a bright flash took place. When it died down, John was no longer standing at the place he had stood.

And so, his journey had begun.

 **So, here is the first chapter. Its a bit short but the second one should be a bit longer. Leave a comment if you like and tell me what you think. Also, I also want to remind that my OC will be overpowered and that this is my first fanfiction. I would appreciate some ideas about how to improve my story. See you in the next chapter (which i have already started to work on).  
**


	2. Chapter 2

"Talking"

´ _Thinking_ ´

 _ **Spell**_

 **(Familiars speaking)**

 **Chapter 2: In a new world**

Floating in a wormhole, John begins to prepare himself for whats about to come. Wondering what the new world is going to be like, he is awokened from his thoughts as the wormhole around him disappears. All that remains are him, endless amount of darkness and a weird, green floating orb in front of him.

` _Am i supposed to go trough that? Well, if the gods say so, I have no other choice`,_ he thinks to himself.

Stepping closer to the orb and reaching out his hand, he touches it and is immediatly sucked in.

As if things couldnt get any weirder, a few moments later a bright flash and an explosion occure.

 **xxxx**

Sitting in a big cloud of smoke, John shakes his head, stands up and dusts of his clothes. He notices that he is not alone there, since theres a big silver wolf right besides him, looking just as confused as him. Suddenly, John`s ears perk up and he begins to listen carefully. Talking. Someone on the other side of the smoke is talking. Then a large gust of wind clears the smoke and when he looks around he sees something he was not expecting.

Several dozen teenagers dressed in white outfits with different coloured cloacks on their backs, looking at him and the wolf with amused expressions. A bit to the right a small, pinkhaired girl is yelling to a bald man in a language he cannot recognize. Several different creatures are present as well, the most interesting one being the big blue dragon, which was eyeing him curiously. The teens were just as curious about his appearence, since none of them have ever seen such clothes before.

 **(Looks like your off to a interesting start, partner. I thought you would end up in a wasteland or something)** , a deep voice calls out in his head.

"Good to see that your awake, Blitzkrieg. Quite unusual for you to be awake so early", John says to the now named voice, but makes sure that the people around him dont hear it.

 **(Well normally I wouldn't be, but since Ryu has been so hyped about this trip she has been causing a lot of noise in here ever since she woke up, so I couldn't sleep)**

 **(Kiiii!)** , a loud, cheerful chirp was heard.

 **(Damnit Ryu! Calm down already!)**

"Looks like you have your claws full. If you get her to calm down, tell her to be ready. I might need her to do some scouting for me".

 **("Sigh" Will do. Call me if you need me. Just remember to be on your guard)** , he says and cuts the mindlink.

` _I_ _d better use the translation spell, otherwise my time here could become problematic`,_ he thinks and casts his spell, making sure it goes undetected.

 _ **"Translate"**_

His mind is then filled with different words and sentences, as he learns the language inside out. After a few seconds the information flow stops and he begins to listen again.

"But professor-", the pinkette yells.

"No buts, Miss Valliere, you must form a contract with one or both of them. And it doesnt matter if its "just a wolf"", the man says.

"Alright, ill do it. But i will not take the commoner". With that she begins to walk towards the wolf, with the other teens in the background giggling and throwing jeers at the girl.

` _Commoner? So this country is based on a monarchy, perhaps._ He then desides to talk to the man in front of him, who had followed the the pinkette.

"Excuse sir, could you tell me whats going on and where i am?", he asks.

" Stay quiet you dumb commoner and get out of the way!", yells the pinkette. John`s eyes narrow in annoyance.

"I was asking the professor, not you young miss. If you have business with the wolf there, then go to it and let me and-", he looks questionongly at the man.

"Professor Jean Colbert", comes the mans answer.

"- Professor Colbert here have our discussion", he says while glaring at the pinkette.

"How dare you speak to me like that! You should have more respect towards nobility, you stupid commoner", she yells.

` _This girl is starting to piss me off´_

With that he extends his arm towards the wall on his left and snaps his fingers. The wall explodes violently and the pressure wave shatters several windows on the tower. He looks back at the crowd and sees shock on their faces. The professor has his staff pointed at him and the pinkette is sitting on the ground, fear and suprise in her eyes.

"I apologize for that Professor. I just didnt like the way she was speaking to me and i needed to get your attention. I would like to speak to you in private. And dont worry, I will not harm anyone here, unless they give me a reason to do so", he says with a smile and waves his left hand. The wall repairs itself, leaving everyone staring in awe. John pulls down his hood and reveals his face. The girls blush at the sight of the handsome black haired, blue eyed boy.

Colbert, hearing what the boy said, lowers his staff. "That is good to hear. If you would follow me, we can talk in the Headmasters office. Everyone, return to your rooms. Louise, finish the ritual", Colbert says to the now named Louise.

Louise gets up, shaking a bit, and finishes the ritual with the wolf, while Colbert leads the black wearing swordsman to the Headmasters office. Once they arrive, John sees a old, wiselooking man sitting behind his desk writing something. He looks up to see Colbert and a weirdly dressed boy enter his office.

"Osmond, we need to have a small discussion", Colbert says to the old mage.

"Yes, i believe we do", Osmond says, while motioning them to sit and eyeing the boy."You must be the boy that Louise Valliere summoned alongside a wolf, correct?"

"Yes, i believe thats right. My name is John Fendell. Im a member of the elite knights called the Sentinels in service to the royal Havenbloom family in the Kingdom of Vermont. Pleased to meet you", he says with a smile. Both Colbert and Osmond look at him with wide eyes.

"Knight? So, youre a noble then?" Osmond asks.

"It depends on how you define nobility. Where i come from, you can only get a nobles title if the Queen gives it to you. You also have to have some wealth and you must have a sence of honor and leadership, and you must treat everyone like they were equal"

"Interesting. We define nobility with the ability to use magic, and while some of the conditions you named match ours, equal treatment is a bit... questionable", Osmond answers. John frowns in disgust at the old mans answer. The thought of mages oppressing other just because they have magical powers goes against everything the elders thought him.

"Well, then i can assure you i am not a noble. I dont have a rank of one nor do i have much wealth. Im just a knight"

"Putting that aside, i have never heard of a place called Vermont. Where is it located and what is it like?", Colbert inquires.

"Explaining it would take a long time, so instead ill show you", John says while extending his right arm towards them.

 _ **Mind Bridge**_

Osmond and Colbert jerk their heads back as their minds are filled with a ton of information. The world of Arilius, the races there and a few memories from John. When the connection ends, John looks at the professors and becomes amused by their looks of shock and wonder.

"Another world... So you intentionally came here to complete a some sort of rite?" , asks Osmond, still bevildered by the sudden invasion on his mind.

"Yes. It`s a very important thing for Sentinels. Could you now tell me where this place is?", John says.

"You are currently at the Tristain Magical Academy on the continent of Halgenia. We teach the children of nobles here to hone their magic skills", Colbert answers, now that he has recovered from his bevilderment. Osmond began to have a calculative look on his face.

"Since this rite seems important to you, how about you complete it here? You can help Colbert with his research studies, since your world seems far more advanced than ours. What do you say?", Osmond says while grinning slightly.

"The gods have chosen this world to be my trial and since you are offering me such a chance, i dont see any reason why i shouldnt accept", John says, a bit suspicious about the headmasters intentions, but decides to ignore it for now.

"Splendid! Feel free to familiarize yourself with the grounds. Colbert will show you your room in the evening after his classes are over", Osmond says. John bows to them and exits the office.

"Why did you ask him to stay? Didnt you see what he did to the wall?", Colbert asks.

"Because i believe he wont use his powers to harm anyone unless they provoke him to do so. Besides, it has been too long since anything interesting has happened here. We can use something like this every now and then ", Osmond answers with a content smile and takes a deep breath.

Things are definitely going to get very interesting.

 **xxxx**

Walking around the castle, John takes his time admiring the grounds and the magnifisent architecture. It was close to the carvings back at his own home, at least in terms of beauty. He comes across a big courtyard and decides to sit down and have a light snack. Opening a small portal in front of him, he reaches in and pulls a small packed lunch and a bottle of water out. The portal contains a small pocket dimension made of void energy, that he can use as a storage space for things he cant carry with him. Closing the portal and beginning to eat, he feels that someone is watching him.

Looking to his left side, he sees a short, bluehaired girl watching him a few yards away. She had red glasses, a book in her left hand and a staff that looked like a sheperds crook. Behind her was a blue dragon he had seen earlier today. It was looking at him intensely, while licking its lips a few times every few seconds.

` _Hungry, huh?. Lets see what happens when someone else joins the lunch. Ryu, are you there?´, he asks in his mind._

 **(Kiii!)** , comes the answer.

´ _Good. Transport yourself here. I could use some company`_ , he says with a small smirk.

The bluehaired girl watches as a small, bright orb of white light appears in front of the boy and a small dragon, no bigger than an eagle, comes out of it. The dragons scales are completelly white with golden edges and its eyes are yellow. It lands in front of the boy, chirps happily and begins to eat a small sandwich the boy offered it. The blue dragon behind the girl whined, as if to say that it wanted to have a bite as well.

"Are you just going to stand there or are you going to join in?", John asks loud enough for the girl to hear.

The girl looks at her familiar who is know looking at her intently and then back at the boy. She then walks over to the two diners and sits down on the grass. John takes a sandwich and throws it to the blue dragon, who snatches it out of the air and chirps happily.

"A beautiful dragon you have there. Is it male or female?"

"Female. Sylphid", comes a quiet answer.

"Her name is Sylphid? A pretty name. My name is John, John Fendell. May i know yours, miss?", he asks while taking another bite of his sandwich.

"Tabitha"

"Its a pleasure to meet you, Tabitha. I hope i didnt scare you earlier. That girl was just a bit annoying"

She shakes her head."Curious. How?", she asks him.

"How i destroyed the wall?" She nods. "Simply put, it was a mixture between fire and wind. I generated a small spark on the surface of the wall and then fed air into it, causing it to expand rapidly and cause an explosion" She nods again."No wand or staff?", she asks.

"I have no need for them. My human soul has been replaced with a soul of a dragon, and i use it to control the elements. It is faster and im able to make the spells more powerfull, since the required energy is taken directly from my body instead of going trough a wand or a staff first", he explains. She nods, her curiosity growing even more.

 **(Kii?)** Looking down, Tabitha sees the white dragon sniffing her tunic. She looks up at John questiongly.

"Oh, thats Ryu, my second familiar. She`s a light dragon. She may not look like it but she is fully mature. Her kind doesnt grow any bigger than that. I usually use her for scouting since she can fly fast and undetected"

"Second?"

"Yes, i have 2 familiars. The first one is Blitzkrieg, meaning "Lightning war". I only summon him when i need something big destroyed"

Tabitha nods and strokes Ryu´s head. They continue to sit there for a few hours, untill they then notice that a redhaired girl is coming towards them and Tabitha begins to read her book.

"There you are, Tabitha. You just disappeared after the class, ive been looking everywhere for you", The redhead says with a big smile.

John takes a look at the girl: red hair, tanned skin and a well-developed chest showing from her open cleavege.

"Oh, you must be the commoner Louise summoned along with the wolf. My name is Kirche Augusta Frederika von Anhalt-Zerbst, but you can call me Kirche", she says with a pompous tone.

"A friend of yours, Tabitha?", John asks and receives a nod in return.

"Say, whats your name? I have never seen an outfit like yours before".

"My name is John Fendell. Member of the elite knights, the Sentinels, in service to the Havenbloom royal family. Pleasure to meet you, Miss Zerbst."

"Knight?", Kirche asks.

John smirks, extends his arm towards them and uses _**Mind bridge**_ on them. He doesnt like to explain the same things over and over again, and why should he? This is way easier.

Tabitha and Kirche, who have now recovered from the spell, look at him in shock and surprise.

"W-wait, so those images... are you saying your from another world?!", Kirche yells, while Tabitha just looks at him.

"Yes. I am. I have been tought on my worlds ideals and teachings, and i intend to follow them even in this world. No, i _must_ follow them". Looking to his right, he sees Colbert waving at him." Now if you would excuse me, i must go. It has been a pleasure talking to you, Tabitha. I hope we can talk sometime again". He smiles and waves them goodbye before walking away. The food disappears and Ryu flies on her masters shoulders, leaving a pair of suprised teens behind.

 **xxxx**

Following Colbert into a nearby tower, they stop in front of a door. Colbert opens the door and inside theres a simple room: A bed, a table with 2 chairs and a wardrobe.

"This is your room during your stay here. Tomorrow is a day of for the students, so we have a lot of time to talk about the research studies", Colbert says with a small smile. John inspects the room and turns towards Colbert, while Ryu flies onto the bed.

"About that. I can only give you limited information. For instance, I can teach you how to make a few inventions as well as increase your current magical powers. However, Im not alloved to teach you any of my own techniques nor anything that is top secret or violates the rules of the Codex".

"That is allright. Come find me at my workshop tomorrow when you wake up. Goodnight", Colbert says and leaves.

John, seeing that the sun is nearing the horizon, decides that its time to have some rest. With a snap of his fingers, his armor dissappears, leaving behind black pants, black boots and a grey t-shirt. Stripping down to his boxers he gets in the bed and Ryu lies next to him. Slowly he falls to sleep, thinking what the next day might bring with it.

 **xxxx**

 **There, finally done. Leave a comment if you want. The upload speed for my story will be a bit random and i also have some school work that require my attention, so be patient. See you in the next chapter!**


	3. Chapter 3

"Talking"

´ _Thinking´_

 _ **Spell**_

 **(Familiars speaking)**

 **Chapter 3: Duel**

A new day rises at the Academy. Light shines in from the window in John´s room and hits him directly in the eyes. He grunts and slowly opens his eyes and is met with Ryu staring at him only a few inches away from his face.

"Morning Ryu", he says, a bit annoyed due to just waking up. Ryu chirps in response and gets off of his chest. John gets up and begins to dress himself.

´ _Alright, so im supposed to help Colbert with his research but it shouldnt take too long if im lucky. If im able to get some free time, then perhaps i could-`._ His thoughts are interrupted as a flash of light appears behind him, followed by a small ´ _thud´._ He turns around and sees a long, metal case on the floor with a note on top. He grabs the note and begins to read it.

 _"Dear John,_

 _I know im not supposed to interact with you in any way while you´re completing your rite, but Her Majesty asked me to deliver this to you. She wants to make sure that you always have the edge in battle, and are able to defend yourself, both close and from afar. Use it well._

 _Elder Mathews"_

John puts the note away and opens the case. Inside the case is his favourite sniper rifle, the Cheytac Intervention and several mags. A few years back one of the Sentinels ended up in a world simply called "Earth" and brought back several schematics and a ton of research data. One of the blueprints contained information about this specific rifle and John took a immediate liking to it. It was an ideal weapon for a long range assassin. John takes the rifle and the mags and places them into the pocket dimension.

"Ryu, you should go back to Blitzkrieg and eat. I might need you at any time".

Ryu chirps and disappears in a bright flash of yellow light. John, who has now dressed himself, snaps his fingers and his armor appears on him. He exits the room and leaves to find Colbert. As soon as he exits the tower is suddenly tackled by Sylphid, who chirps happily and snuggles against him.

"Good morning to you as well", he says with a smile. Sylphid releases him from her grip and John throws her a piece of meat, which he took from his personal storage. Sylphid chirps happily, snuggles her head against him and then flies off to find her master.

´ _Seems she really liked that sandwich´,_ John thinks and begins to walk again.

 **xxxx**

John comes up to a small building and upon entering, he sees Colbert with a set of different coloured bottles in his hands.

"Ah, you`re here. Shall we begin now?", he asks the boy, who nods. After a few hours Colbert´s head is spinning over the amount of information John is revealing to him. They decide to stop for today and John gives him a few blueprints for a propeller and a steam engine, which Colbert gets to work on right away. John, now a bit bored, decides to see if anything interesting is happening anywhere on the grounds. Eventually he comes across a courtyard, where several students are sitting, drinking tea and eating cakes. Even the pinkette is there with her wolf. She sees John and immediatly turns her head away with a loud ´hmph´. John decides to check her energy signature and is surprised about what he finds.

´ _A void mage, definitely. This could become problematic and even dangerous for her and everyone else around her, if she doesnt learn how to control her emotions`._ John thinks back to the days when the elders began to train him to use void magic. They had to go far away into the mountains to make sure that he didnt cause any unwanted collateral damage. He also remembers what the elders said to him, that void magic responds responds very strongly to emotions. An angry void mage can be very dangerous, but nothing John couldnt handle.

Shaking his head, he begans to scan the crowd and finally finds the person he was looking for. Tabitha, sitting with Kirche and their familiars at one of the tables. He makes his way towards the two and greets them.

"Morning Tabitha, Kirche. How`s your day so far?`, he asks with a smile and takes a seat.

"Boring. The only amusing thing that has happened so far is Louise "The Zeros" explosions in the classroom. She should just stop trying to be mage and go home. She has zero appeal, zero magical talent and zero aglinment", Kirche says with a smile while Tabitha just reads her book.

"Really?", he asks.` _This is bad. If Louise and everyone else here are unaware about her magic aglinment, it means she´s a ticking timebomb ready to go off´._ " I dont think it´s a good idea to badmouth her like that. It would be wise to just mind your own business".

"What are you saying? What i just said was completelly true", Kirche says suprised by Johns words. Even Tabitha was now looking at him confused.

"What im saying, is that no one else here, except me, realizes that she is actually very dangerous and that she has very powerfull magic even if she cant cast spells properly. Believe me, it´s better to leave her alone". John says quietly. Tabitha has a curious expression on her face, as if she was trying to figure out what he meant.

Before Kirche is able to question him, a loud slap was heard. Turning around, John sees a blackhaired maid on the ground and a blondehaired boy in front of her.

"You ignorant maid! Was it really that difficult to just play along when i said that the perfume didnt belong to me? Now the hearts of two maidens have been broken! How will you compensate for your actions?!", the blonde boy yells.

"Forgive me, my lord, i didnt mean-"

"Silence!". The boy slaps her again.

John is now seething with anger. As the boy tries to slap her again, John suddenly appears in front of him, grabs his arm and kicks him in the gut, sending him flying backwards for a few yards. The maid is shocked to see that someone came to help her.

"Are you alright, miss?, John asks her. She answers with a nod, too shocked to speak.

"You`re the commoner The Zero summoned! I was in my full right to punish this maid! Why did you interfere?!", the boy yells, now getting off the ground while holding his stomach.

"First off, i would like to know what she has done to earn such a punishement", John says while glaring the boy.

"The maid busted him twotiming", says a chubby boy from the crowd that has now appeared around them.

"Is that so?" He turns to the boy in front of him. "Rule #5 of the Sentinel Codex:"Help those in need". You attacked a defenseless girl and blamed her for your own mistake, so of course im going to interfere. If you had any honor, you would take responsibility for your actions insted of blaming others for them".

"Such a stupid rule if i have ever heard one. And for those words I, Guiche de Gramont, challenge you to a duel". John lets out a small growl. This boy has the nerve to to hit a innocent girl _and_ insult his Codex.

"Fine. When and where?"

"Vestri court, in 5 minutes. Be there if your a man." Then the boy walks off.

"Why,why did you accept? No one has ever won a duel against a noble!" The maid looks at the swordsman with worry.

"No need to worry about me, miss. Ill be alright. Besides, its not the first time i´ve fought mages." He says. The maid looks up and sees that his eyes are no longer human. Instead, they were now slitted.

"You. Where´s Vestri court?"

The chubby boy points him to the right direction and he walks off.

 **xxxx**

"I must congratulate you for actually showing up. I was starting to think that you had gotten second thoughts", Guiche says.

"I wont run from someone who is a lot weaker than me. Besides, im actually quite thankfull that i get to fight. I was starting to get bored."

Guiche glares at John with anger."Well then, let us begin. My runic name is Guiche the Bronze, so a bronze valkyrie shall be your opponent" He waves his rose and a single petal falls to the ground and a bronze golem appears. John does a quick scan on the creature and frowns.

´ _Is he serious? That isnt a valkyrie. Hell, it isnt even a proper golem. On top of it all, its hollow. He just sealed his fate`._ John just looks at the golem with a neutral expression. Guiche waves his rose and the golem charges forward.

Just as the golem is about to hit John, he disappears and immediatly reappears behind the golem, his sword now drawn. A second later the golem falls apart from several sword slashes and the crowd falls completelly silent.

Guiche begins to panic and waves his rose around. More petals fall to the ground and this time 12 armed golems appear, two of them charge towards John. He grins and extends his left arm towards the golems. A huge lightning bolt shots out of his hand, causing the two golems to explode.

"What?! How can you cast magic without a wand!?", Guiche yells, now frightened.

"That is not a story for scum like yourself. All of this could have been avoided if you would have had a bit of sence in your head. Instead, you decided to involve me in this. And now, i will show all of you why my friends call me "The Reaper of Souls!"

Joh lifts his sword above his head and a bolt of lightning strucks it. When the light dies down, everyone looks at John to see something they would never forget.

In his hand he was now holding a black scytche. A deeb blue aura began to surround him, causing the earth to shake. The onlookers began having trouble breathing because of the opressive aura. Guiche looks at his opponent with fear in his eyes and sees that Johns eyes are now slitted, like a dragons. John grins even more and points his scytche horisontally at the remaining golems.

 _ **Razorblade!**_

Several chains with razorsharp blades attached to them shoot out from the tip of the scytche towards the golems. Within seconds all the golems have been ripped apart and the chains disappear. Before Guiche gets a chance to run, John appears behind him and sweeps his feet from underneath him with his scytche, causing Guiche to fall on his back. When Guiche looks up, he sees John bring his scytche down on him.

 _Twhack_

Guiche was too frightened to move. The blade had struck the ground only a few inches away from his neck. John looks down at him and sees that Guiche has pissed himself.

"Do you surrender?", he asks with a dark tone. Guiche nods frantically and John removes the scytche from the ground.

"Then listen very closely. You have time till nightfall to apologize to the 2 girls you cheated on, as well as the maid you abused. Should i find out that you havent done so, i will hunt you down and decorate the yard **WITH YOUR GUTS!** Now leave, before i change my mind." With that, the scytche turns back into a sword and the opressive aura disappears, his eyes now normal. Guiche gets up and runs off to find the girls. Well, after he has changed into a new pair of underwear.

Sheathing his sword, John walks up to the maid and places his left hand on her cheeck. His hand is surrounded by the same blue aura and after 5 seconds he removes his hand. Everyone looks at the maid to that all her bruises are now gone.

"May i know your name, miss?", John asks the maid with a smile.

"S-Siesta", she says, hesitating a bit.

"Its a pleasure to meet you, Siesta. I hope we will meet again." He then bows to her and walks off.

Louise just looks at his retreating form, with her mouth wide open. She had never seen such magic, nor seen anyone cast spells without a wand. Tabithas expression was neutral, yet on the inside she was very curious about his magic, as well as the healing magic he used on the maid. Kirche was a different story: she had hearts in her eyes and she began to feel herself heating up.

 **xxxx**

John was walking on the academy grounds, having mixed emotions about the duel. He was happy that he stood up to the punk to protect someone, but he was also sad because he had seen firsthand how some "nobles" in this world acted. His thoughts were interrupted when something suddenly landed in front of him. He looked up to see that is was Sylphid. Before he was able to say anything, she bit his hood and began flying, taking him with her. She soon landed nearby in the middle of the woods in a small clearing and released John, setting him down on the ground in front of her.

"Alright, i was not expecting that to happen. Why did you bring me here?", he asks the dragon. She looks around her and then back at him.

"Because Irikukwu wanted to talk to Onii-chan", the dragon says with a happy tone.

John has an impression of a fish, suprised that Sylphid, now recognized as Irikukwu, can talk." And what exactly do you wish to talk about then?"

"Before i say, could Onii-chan promise not to tell anyone that Irikukwu can talk? Tabitha Onee-sama told Irikukwu not to tell anyone", she says with a pleading tone.

"Wait, if Tabitha told you not to talk to anyone, then why are you revealing your secret to me?"

"Because Irikukwu trusts Onii-chan. Onii-chan gave Irikukwu delicious food, called her name pretty and protected the maid. Onii-chan looked very cool fighting the golems", she says, happy once again.

John thinks for a few seconds and then answers."Dont worry, i promise not to tell anyone. However, you should tell Tabitha that i know your secret. It´s her right to know something important like this." She nods."So, what is it you wanted to talk about?"

"Well, its just that...If Onee-sama asks Onii-chan for help with anything, will Onii-chan promise to help?"

John chuckles slightly." What kind of question is that? Of course i will. I would even help you, no matter what it is you need help with."

"Really?! Thank you, Onii-chan!" Irikukwu says while hugging him in a dragons embrace.

"Im glad that you`re pleased. Could you take me back now?" Irikukwu nods and flyes back to the Academy. John pets her head before she takes off again. As soon as she leaves John sees the maid from earlier approaching him.

"Excuse me, sir? Can we talk for a moment?", She asks, a bit shy.

"Sure, and by the way, call me John. You dont have to treat me like i was a noble or something"

"A-alright, John. I just wanted to thank you for helping me. So, thank you", she says while blushing a bit.

"Dont worry, it´s quite-" he was interrupted when a loud growl was heard from his stomach.

"Oh, are you hungry? I can take you to the kitchen to get something to eat", she says, now smiling.

"Well, sure, lead the way."

The maid leads him to the kitchen. Once they enter, they are greeted by the headchef.

"Our Sword! It´s an honor to have you here! Please, sit! We´ll get you some stew right away!" The chef signals the others to go get and the food.

"Our Sword?", John says confused.

"Yes, you stood up for Siesta and defeated a noble brat in a duel! No one has ever done so before! You are now a hero for us commoners and remember: if your ever feeling hungry, come visit! We always have some leftovers! My names Marteau, by the way." A few maids come back and hand John a plate of meat stew.

"Nice to meet you. Im John. This stew is really good, by the way. Im definitely going to come here to eat from now on."

The chef laughs and watches him eat. After he is done, John waves them goodbye and leaves for his room.

 **xxxx**

John is walking towards his room, his hunger fully satisfied.

´ _Damn that stew was good. Im definitely going to like my time here´_

Suddenly he feels someone following him and begins to scan the surroundings. Feeling a familiar presence, he stops and turns around.

"I know your there, Tabitha. You can hide yourself but not your energy signature."

Tabitha comes out from behind the pillar and walks in front of him.

"So, any particular reason why you´re following me so late in the evening?", he asks.

"Irikukwu told me", came her simple answer.

"Oh. Well, I hope it hasn´t caused you any trouble. I already swore that i wouldn´t tell anyone."

She shakes her head." Thank you, for not telling"

"Ah, thats good. But now that you´re here, I would like to ask you something." She nods.

"Well, since im new here i could use someone to help me with stuff that i know nothing about. And since you have been friendly to me all this time, I would like to get to know you a bit better. So, i would like to know if you could accompany me to the town tomorrow?", he says while scratching the back of his head.

She thinks for a while, before nodding."After classes are over", she says quietly.

"Im glad to hear that, Tabitha. It´s getting a bit late now so i think im gonna-"

"Darling!"

John and Tabitha look down the hallway to see Kirche running at them. When she reaches them, she grabs John´s left arm and presses it into her cleavage.

"There you are, darling! I was looking for you the whole day! You looked magnificent when you defeated those golems. It truly lit the fire of passion in me."

John sweatdrops at that and takes a glance at Tabitha, who seems slightly annoyed at the situation.

"Say, why don´t you come to my room? It´s much better than the one you´re living in now. We could keep each other warm with certain "activities"."

Suddenly, John rips his arm away from Kirche´s embrace, suprising both of the girls.

"Kirche, i can assure you that I have no intention to sleep with you. I made a promise for myself that the only girl I take to bed with me is someone who loves me and who I love in return. What you´re suggesting now is sounding like you only want to use me for a night and then discard me like a piece of garbage. You don´t love me and i don´t love you, so im not interested. And no, nothing you say will change my decision. Now, please leave."

Kirche becomes shocked by his words and then becomes a bit sad, realizing what she was doing. John begins to feel slightly bad for her and decides to comfort her.

"Look, im sorry but im just not interested in mindless sex. You will find someone eventually, but it wont be me." Kirche looks to him and nods, a small smile on her lips. She then leaves for her own room. John then turns to Tabitha." Sorry for that."

She shakes her head."No problem", she says.

"Well, as i was trying to say, I think im gonna go to sleep now. Ill see you tomorrow after your classes. Goodnight." She nods and then they go their separate directions. Reaching his room, he removes his clothes and gets in the bed.

´ _I wonder how things will develop here on out´_ Sleep then overtakes him.

 **xxxx**

 **Here you go, chapter 3. Just a small announcement: there will be some gore scenes later on and i was also thinking about making a few lemon scenes as well. Leave a comment if you like and ill see you in the next chapter.**


	4. Chapter 4

"Talking"

 _´Thinking´_

 _ **Spell**_

 **(Familiars talking)  
**

 **Chapter 4: Dragon´s wrath  
**

A new day rises once again at the Academy. We take a look inside John´s room to see that he isn´t there. He decided to wake up early to have a small training session outside the Academy. After the duel with Guiche he had become more carefull of his surroundings and didn´t want to be caught off guard, so slacking off was not an option. Outside the Academy on the big field John uses his earth spell to make dirt practise dummies and begins to train. Using his pistol and sniper rifle, taking turns using them and changing back to his sword and slicing the dummies. After 2 hours of nonstop training he decides it is enough for now and walks back to the Academy and begins to look for Colbert. Eventually he finds him at his usual place, in his workshop.

"Hey, Colbert, can we talk for a second?"

"Sure thing. What is it?" Colbert says while looking up from his book.

"Well, the thing is, im going to visit the town today and I dont really have any money with me, so I was hoping that you could loan me some."

"Dont worry, I can do that" Colbert says while grabbing a small leather pouch from the drawer."Here, there´s 200 gold in there. Try not to waste it all in one place" he says with a smile.

"Thanks, I really appreciate it. And in return, here. To keep yourself busy for a while", he says and gives Colbert a ballpoint pen. Seeing Colbert becoming fasinated about the pen, John leaves the workshop and walks around the grounds, until he sees Siesta washing some clothes. John quietly sneaks up behind her.

"Hello, Siesta." This causes Siesta to jump in suprise.

"WAH! Oh, John, you scared me!"

"Heh, sorry about that. I just wanted to ask you something, since i forgot to ask you yesterday" he says with a smile.

"Oh? What is it?" she says, now smiling a bit.

"Did Guiche come to apologize to you last night? You do remember what i said i would do to him if he didn´t" John asks, his tone a bit darker than before.

"Yes, he did. The other maids said that they saw him apologize to Miss Katie and Montmorency as well, so there´s nothing to worry about" she answers.

"Thats good. Maybe he will learn some respect towards others." Siesta smiles and nods. They then see Tabitha and Irikukwu approaching them.

"Hey, Tabitha. Are your classes over already?" he says while patting Irikukwus head.

She nods." Only a few today."

"Well then, shall we ge-"

"Darling!"

John turns around just in time to see a redhaired torpedo coming straight at him. Kirche tackles him on the ground and buries his head in her cleavage, almost suffocating him.

"Oh darling, it´s so good to see you!" Tabitha, Siesta and even Irikukwu are scowling at the scene. Kirche then releases John from her grip and lets him sit up.

" What are you doing Kirche? Dont you remember what i said last night?" he asks a bit shocked.

"Of course i do. I was a bit sad at first but then i realized the true meaning behind those words. I have decided to work extra hard so you will fall in love with me!" she declares happily.

´ _What true meaning?´_ John thinks to himself." Well, im sorry if I was a bit harsh, but im still not going to change my answer. Im just not interested" he says while getting up.

"You can say what you want, but i will not give up so easily" She then sees that they are not alone."Tabitha? Why are you here?"

Before she can answer, John steps in."She wanted to me demonstrate my magical skills, so we are going to the nearby woods so we wont bother anyone" he says, hoping that Tabitha would play along, which she does.

"Oh. Well then, have fun. See you later, darling." She walks off but not before swaying her hips and winking at him.

John sweatdropps at the sight. Siesta was pouting and Tabitha and Irikukwu were downright glaring at the redhead. John then turns to Tabitha.

"Can we leave before she comes back?" Tabitha nods and both of them quickly board Irikukwu, John waves Siesta goodbye and then they fly off.

 **xxxx**

It was a very beautiful day for flying. John was enjoying the sunny views and the gentle breeze. He had to admit, Irikukwu was definitely a fast flier.

"Thanks for coming with me, Tabitha. Ill make sure to make it up to you somehow" he says to the girl in front of him.

She nods at that. They stay quiet, untill Tabitha begins to speak.

"You said Louise was dangerous. How?"

"Trust me, she is. Her explosive temper put together with her void magic can make a nasty combination."

Her eyes widen and she turns around."Void mage?"

"Yes. Before my fight my Guiche I scanned her energy. It was definitely void. That´s why it is better to either let her be or help her control it."

Tabitha has a thoughtfull look, before she nods and continues."Healed the maid. Water magic?"

"Not exactly. I used a magic type called senjutsu. It is used by the beast people in my world and it concentrates on the persons life force, either restoring it or taking it away. After a bit of research we found new methods for curing anything from small cuts to severe diseases."

"Even insanity?" she asks quietly, a glimmer of hope in her eyes that goes undetected by him.

"Hmm, there hasn´t been any severe cases of insanity for a long time thanks to the advanced healthcare system, but yes, curing it is possible. Why you ask?"

Tabitha turns around." Curious" was her simple answer. John looks confused for a moment but shrugs it off. They begin to get closer to the city, when Tabitha does something unexpected and leans against him. He is a bit surprised but doesnt mind it, and lets her stay there.

They land at the outskirt of the city. John gives Irikukwu 2 big chicken legs before he and Tabitha walk off to the city. The market is buzzing with people and merchants, who are trying to sell their goods to potential buyers. Tabitha ends up buying several books and John finds himself a silver necklace with a dragon head symbol for 100 gold. They walk a bit more, untill they come across a building that looks like a weapon shop.

´ _Lets see if there´s anything interesting in there. I could try dualwielding after a such a long time´_ John then enters the store and is greeted by the shopkeeper. His appearence reminded John of a mole.

"Greetings and salutations, dear customers. How can i help you?"

"Do you have anything special on sale?" John asks him.

The shopkeeper goes behind the counter and comes back with a big, golden sword."This sword was made by a famous Germanian alchemist. Im certain that you will find it satisfactory."

John picks up the sword and gives it a few practise swings. He then turns to the shopkeeper.

"Next time you try to scam someone, make sure that they dont know anything about swords, first. The sword is too heavy and unbalanced, and if my guess is right, it´s made completelly out of gold, so it´s too brittle. It´s going to shatter in the first proper fight it gets into." The shopkeeper is now sweating under John´s glare.

" **Hah! It´s about time someone busted you!"** A metallic sound is heard.

"Shut up Derf! One more word from you and i will melt you down to a lantern." The shopkeeper yells at the barrel in the corner.

John walks up to the barrel and locates the source of the voice. He pulls out a rusted old sword.

"And who might you be?" he asks the sword.

" **My name´s Derfflinger. The most awesome sword you can find. You seem to know your swords, so how about you buy me?"**

John gives Derf a few swings, smiles and turns to the shopkeeper.

"How much for him?"

"Nothing, just take him. He drives off the customers" he says while rubbing his forehead.

John thanks the shopkeeper and leaves. He and Tabitha arrive back where they left Irikukwu.

"Now that we are out of sight, I think it´s time to get that rust off of you."

John grabs Derfflinger with his left arm and begins to channel magical energy into the blade. The blade glows and after a few seconds, it´s free of rust and looks just like it was forged yesterday.

" **Amazing, partner! I feel like I have been reborn! Are you mage of some sort?"**

"I´ll explain once we get some time alone, alright?" **"Sure thing, partner."**

He places Derf into the pocket dimension and then boards Irikukwu with Tabitha. They then fly away.

 **xxxx**

When they arrive back to the Academy, it has already beginning to get dark.

"Well, it was quite fun to go shopping with you, Tabitha. Lets do that again sometime."

Tabitha doesnt answer. She looks around a few times and then asks John to follow her. She leads him into her room, sets her books on the table and looks at John.

"Sit" she says while pointing at the chair. John closes the door and sits down, looking a bit confused.

"So...Is there something wrong?" he asks, a hint of worry in his tone.

She shakes her head."Wanted to ask something." He nods at this and signals her to continue.

"Do you anything about potions?" she asks.

"It depends. What kind of potion are you talking about?"

"Insanity potions."He looks suprised and Tabitha continues." Someone close to me drank one. Went insane. She thinks a doll is me", she says, obviously sad.

John gets a calculative look on his face."What else do you know about this potion, other than that she thinks a doll is you?"

"It´s elven made. Other than that, nothing."

"Are you asking me because you want to know if could cure her?" She nods. John then begins to think.

"There is one potion I know that matches that description." She looks at him intently."The elves in my world brew them regurally and we humans gave it the name "False Truth". It causes the drinker to see illusions that wear off after a few hours and the elves use it to predict their future. However, if the distilling process is changed a little, it becomes dangerous. A single drop will drive the drinker insane. The effects vary, but seeing an inanimate object as a living person is one of the most common ones. On one occasion a man who drank it began to think that a kitchen chair was his wife."

"Any cure?" she asks quietly.

"There´s 2 ways to cure it. Either by using an antidote or by using advanced healing magic. I dont know how to make an antidote, but I should be able to cure her with my magic. However, I would have to see and scan her first to determine whether I can cure her, and if the potion that she drank is similar in any way to the one I know."

"Summer break. You can come with me" she says, now filled with hope.

"Alright then." A thought then passes trough his mind."Does anyone else know about your friends condition?" She shakes her head."Then why did you reveal this to me? It must be very important if you kept it a secret all this time."

Tabitha´s eyes widen in surprise. John looks at her with a bit of suspicion.

"You´re from another world. You have no past with anyone from here, therefore you have no reason to be hostile towards me."

´ _Hostile? Is someone after her?´_ " Allright, ill help you. But someday, you need to tell me more about what´s going on. If you want me to trust you, you cant keep things hidden from me." Tabitha nods and stands up from the bed. She walks up to him and hugs him, suprising him completelly.

"Thank you" she says with a whisper. John returns the hug and after a while, they break off and John leaves to the kitchen to see if he could get something to eat.

 **xxxx**

"Damn, this soup is good, Marteau", he compliments the chef.

"Glad your enjoying it" John hears the slight saddness in his tone and asks what´s wrong.

"When you were away, the Royal messenger, Count Mott came to the Academy and bought Siesta´s contract from the headmaster. She now works for him." John, not liking what he is hearing, asks Marteau for more information.

"When a noble asks for a maid by name, it normally means they want her to become his mistress. There´s nothing we can do now."

He then looks up to see John with a pissed off expression, a blue aura covering him again. He gets up and storms off. He comes across Guiche trying to woo Montmorency.

"I swear, my dear Montmorency, I have changed. You´re now the only woman in my life."

"You say so, but im still not co-" she suddenly stops and freezes in fright.

"Hmm? What´s wrong, Montmorency?" He then slowly turns around and nearly wets himself by the sight of the blue, slitted eyes he knows way too well looking directly at him.

"Guiche, would you kindly tell me how i can get to Count Mott´s manor?"

 **xxxx**

Meanwhile Tabitha was feeling slightly annoyed. Kirche had come to her room to question where she had been all day. When she told her, she had flipped out.

"Why would darling lie to me like this? And I cant believe that you went along with him." She then begins to think more carefully, and a small grin appears.

"Coming to think of it, you have been spending quite a lot of time with him. Is there something going on between the two of you?" Tabitha is caught off guard and looks at her friend, blushing.

"You like him, dont you?" she says while getting closer to Tabitha, her grin growing ever more. Tabitha blushes even more and tries to hide behind her book.

"I knew it! Well, if you want him, I can support you and leave him be. It´s about time you did something like this." Tabitha looks at her friend and smiles.

Suddenly a flash of blue light comes through the window. They look outside and see John in the air with blue, ethereal dragon wings coming out of his back. He then begins to fly towards Mott´s mansion with blinding speed.

"Where do you think he is going at this hour?" Kirche asks Tabitha, who runs out of the room. They find Guiche and Montmorency outside, and after they explain the situation to them, Tabitha whistles for her familiar. They board her and fly after him.

 **xxxx**

Count Mott is sitting in his living room, drinking some tea and smiling. He is feeling quite happy, since he was able to get a new "distraction" for himself. His thought are then interrupted, when he begins to hear odd sounds coming from outside the manor. He gets up and walks to the entrace hall just in time to see one of his guards get thrown trough the door. He sees a blackwearing swordsman with a dark blue aura surrounding him step inside through the doorway.

"Who are you, and why are you attacking my manor? I could have you executed for this!" he yells at the boy, who is now being surrounded by his guards. He was a bit worried about the oppressive aura the boy was emitting, that was causing him trouble breathing.

"The maid, Siesta. You bought her contract to make her your sex toy. I want her back. And you will comply" the boy says. His tone is filled with rage and killing intent.

"Are you mad? There´s no way I would give my newest addition to someone like you. Guards, kill him!" The guards then charge at him.

With a clean, swift motion, John draws his sword and a huge blast of air whips around him, sending the guards flying towards the walls, knocking them unconsious. Mott then sends a wave of water at him, only to see it get blocked by a barrier. John then lifts his left hand and the water turns into ice spikes, which he then sends towards the Count. A few of them pierce his legs, causing him to yelp in pain. He looks towards the boy to see him charging at him. He begins to chant another spell, but is unable to finish it in time to fire it when John brings down his sword on him, cutting his wand in two before kicking him into the wall behind him. John grabs him by his throath and uses his spell to prevent Mott from bleeding to death without taking away the pain, before bringing his face close to him.

"Let´s talk business"

 **xxxx**

Tabitha and the others finally reach the mansion and what they see surprises them. The yard is filled with unconsious, battered guards and once they enter the mansion they are met with the same sight. They walk along the halls, untill they reach the door to Mott´s study. They enter and see John with Siesta next to him, drinking some tea. Mott is also in the room, sweating heavily and is frantically looking for something.

"Oh, hi guys. What are you doing here?" John asks the group.

"What are you doing here?! Do you have any idea what kind of problems this could cause you?!" Montmorency screams.

"Im fully aware of the situation and the possible outcomes. Mott here thought that he could take one of my friends as his plaything without consequenses. He is now looking for Siesta´s contract, which I now own after a bit of "persuasion"." Mott then finds what he was looking for and gives it to John. Everyone notices that he has some blood on his trousers next to several holes, but there´s no signs of any wounds.

"There, Siesta´s contract is now yours. Now leave" Mott says with a scared tone and hides behind his desk.

John finishes his tea and the group exits the mansion. Once outside, Irikukwu runs up to John and snuggles him.

"We should head back now. You guys can ride on Sylphid, I will fly myself back." His wings appear on his back and they fly back to the Academy.

 **xxxx**

Once they land, they wave each other goodnight and Siesta leads John to the servants quarters to take a bath before going to bed. He had caught some sweat and didn´t want to go to bed stinking like shit. Siesta, Marteau and several other servants thanked him for helping Siesta get rid of her contract with Count Mott. Even though John told her that he didnt have money to pay her with, now that her contract belonged to him, she told him that she didnt mind it. He was also very suprised that even though she had come with the others, Kirche had not tried to hit on him. After the bath, he went to his room and summoned Derf from his storage. The sword was impressed by his story and in exchange told John about his abilities. Well, at least the ones he was able to remember. John then removed all his clothing, sent Derf back to the storage and laid in his bed.

As soon as he fell asleep, a unknown figure entered his room through the window.

 **xxxx**

 **Boom! Cliffhanger! What do you guys think? Leave a comment if you like and i will see you in the next chapter.**

 **P.S. If some of the words are misspelled or missing, its because my english is not perfect and my computer keyes sometimes dont register that i have pressed them, so i apologize for that.**


	5. Chapter 5

"Talking"

´ _Thinking´_

 ** _Spell_**

 **(Familiars speaking)  
**

 **Chapter 5: Showtime**

The sun is slowly beginning to rise back to the sky from behind the horizon, as a new day begins at the Academy. As the sunlight begins to get brighter, John starts to stir awake.

´ _Wait, what the hell?´_ He notices that he is unable to move and feels some pressure on his chest. He quickly removes the covers and mentally freaks at what he sees. There´s a unknown girl sleeping on his chest and on top of it all, she´s completelly naked. Since John sleeps in his boxers, the situation makes him blush. The sudden movement causes the girl to stir a bit and she then opens her eyes.

""Yawn", morning already?", she says rubbing her eyes and sitting up, straddling his waist. She has long, blue hair and green eyes and a well-developed chest. Over all, a very beautiful girl, John thinks, before shaking his head to rid himself of his thoughts.

"Excuse me, miss? Who are you, and what are you doing in my bed?" John asks her.

"Huh?" she looks down and gets a wide smile on her lips."Good morning, Onii-chan!" she says and hugs him, her chest pressing against his, very close to his face.

´ _Wait, that voice...´_ "Irikukwu? Is that you?" he asks the girl.

"Of course it´s me, Onii-chan. Who else would it be?" she answers, looking at him. He was suprised that Irikukwu had a human form.

"Why are you in my bed? And could you please get up now?" he asks her. She gets off of him before answering.

"I just wanted to sleep with Onii-chan, since he looked so lonely sleeping alone."

"And does Tabitha know that you´re here?" She shakes her head and John lets out a long sigh. He was speechless. He wasnt prepared for something like this. Collecting his thoughts, he then starts to speak again.

"Anyways, you should change back into a dragon and go wait outside. If anyone sees you, who knows what kind of problems it could cause."

"Okay, Onii-chan! But, can I ask you something first?" He tells her to go ahead.

"C-can Irikukwu sleep with Onii-chan tonight as well? Irikukwu doesnt like sleeping alone" she says while blushing slightly, poking her index fingers together. John blushes at how cute she looks and sighs.

"Alright, you can sleep here. But remember to tell Tabitha about this. Lately you have been doing a lot of things without asking her first."

"Really?! Thank you, Onii-chan!" She then leans forward, and gives John a small kiss on the cheeck, shocking him, before heading towards the window.

"Bye, Onii-chan! And dont forget to come watch the exhibition today!" She then jumps out of the window. John just looks dumbfounded, untill he registers what she said.

´ _Wait, what exhibition?´_

 **(Well, well, well. Getting lucky with the ladies already, partner)** Blitzkrieg calls out in his head.

"That isn´t helping, Blitzkrieg. More importantly, why didn´t I wake up when she entered my room?" Usually, when someone entered John´s room, he wakes up immediatly because he can feel their presence.

 **(The "safety mechanism" in you works a bit differently here than back home. It only wakes you up if the person who enters your room wishes to harm you in any way. Since Irikukwu had no ill intentions, you didn´t wake up)** John nods in understanting. **(By the way, partner, you should try and get a bit closer to her. She would make a great mate for you)** John blushes even more and Blitzkrieg lets out a roaring laugh, before cutting the mind link.

 **xxxx**

John is now walking out on the yard and sees several students with their familiars. Some of them are doing stunts and some are just using their own abilities, like flying or breathing fire. He is trying to figure out what is going on, untill he sees Kirche and decides to ask her.

"Hey, Kirche. Whats going on here?" Kirche looks at him and smiles.

"Oh, we are just practising for the Familiar exhibition, where we are supposed to demostrate our familiars abilities. Princess Henrietta herself is coming to see the show, so everyone are training hard. Isn´t that right, Flame?" she says to the red salamander at her feet, which croaks in response.

"Oh. Okay then. Wait, I just came up to you all by myself and you didnt try to hit on me. Did you change your mind again?"

"Dont worry about it, some "things" just turned up" she says with a sly smile. John is a bit confused, but shrugs it off. He then spots Irikukwu and Tabitha. She is reading a book while sitting on the gound next to the wall. He walks up to her and sits down next to her.

"Hi, Tabitha. Aren´t you going to train for the exhibition?" She shakes her head." Already know what to do."

"What is it then?" "Flying." ´ _Called it´_ "Well then, im looking forward to seeing your performance." He then gets a brilliant idea and again turns towards her.

"By the way, are you allowed to use assistants in your performance?" She looks at him and nods."How about we make it a bit more interesting, then?" He leans towards her and whispers his plan to her. She thinks for a while, then smiles slightly and nods." Glad to see that you like it. By the way, don´t hold back. I enjoy a good challenge every now and then." She nods again.

 **(Kiii!)** They then look up and see John´s familiar, Ryu, appear from a orb of light and float down in front of him. Other students watch in awe at the beautiful, white dragon.

"Hi, Ryu. Did you get bored at the familiar dimension?" John asks while smiling at the small dragon. Ryu then presses her head against his and shares her memories with him.

"Really?" He then turns towards Tabitha."Ryu saw a white carriage with an armed escort coming towards the Academy. Is it the Princess?" Tabitha nods and stands up. They then walk to the main courtyard where the entrace is to see a huge crowd of people there. The white carriage enters through the gate escorted by female knights armed with longswords and muskets, and the guards announced the arrival of Princess Henrietta. A girl with violet hair and a silver tiara exits the carriage and waves at the people around her. Her outfit let everyone know that she was royalty. After greeting the crowd, she and Osmond walked inside the main tower, followed by several armed knights.

"Well, that was a bit bland. Im gonna go train now. Wanna come with me?" Tabitha nods and they, including Kirche, leave.

 **xxxx**

Agnes was now slightly bored. The Princess had told her that she would be taking a small nap, since the exhibition wouldn´t be starting for an hour, so she was now making a small patrol around the Academy with 2 other knights. She didn´t think that no one would be dumb enough to try to harm Henrietta while at the Academy, but she wanted to be sure nonetheless.

She and her knights come across the northern courtyard and stop to look at a odd sight. Two students and a few creatures are there near the wall, sitting on the ground. In the middle of the yard stands a boy in a black outfit, with a few dirt dummies in front of him. The boy then pulls out a pistol and begins firing at the dummies. The knights are amazed and curious about how fast the boy was able to fire the weird pistol. After 10 shots the pistol is empty and the boy holsters it. He then picks up a weird, long musket from the ground and begins to shoot again, the bullets ripping the dummies in half with each shot. Once done, he turns to the girls at the wall.

"It´s almost time for the exhibition, Tabitha. We should get ready." With that they leave to prepare for the show, leaving 3 curious knights behind.

 **xxxx**

The show began and one by one the students showed of their familiars. Guiche posed with his mole, Kirche made Flame breath out fire and so on. Louise´s wolf did stunts by leaping through loops and pouncing off walls. Turns out silver wolf´s are fast and have amazing stamina.

Last came Tabitha´s turn. She gets on her familiar and they fly up in the air. She then just floats in one place, making everyone wonder what she is doing. They then notice John on top of the tower. He draws his sword, summons Derf in his left hand and his wings appear on his back. Tabitha then fires ice shards towards him, which he blocks with ease. They then begin to have a dogfight, Tabitha firing ice and wind towards John while he just dodges and blocks the incoming attacks, all while both are doing fast and skilled aerial manouvers. Once they get a bit further away from each other, Tabitha summons a giant ice shard and sends it towards him. John charges forwards and slices the shard vertically in half. They then stop and land at the stage, and make a deep bow. The crowd goes wild, standing up, clapping and cheering. They are interrupted when the ground shakes violently. John looks towards Tabitha and signals her to get on Irikukwu. They then fly off to the other side of the tower and once there they see a massive golem next to the hole in the tower wall. A hooded figure, most likely female, then jumps out of the hole, holding some sort of case in her arms.

Without a second thought, John leaps off of the dragon and dives towards the hooded figure on the golem. She sees him just in time to dodge his sword strike that severs the golems right arm. Tabitha then finishes off the golem with a hail of ice and the golem turns to rubble. The thief looks shocked for a moment, before summoning 3 new golems that surround John and try to stomp him. Before they can do so, John sheats his sword and his right hand gets coated in blue flames.

 _ **Hellstorm!**_ He punches the ground and a massive tornado made of flames surround him and the golems. The heat is so immense that Tabitha has to get some distance and shield her eyes. Once the tornado disappears, the golems and a large patch of grass are gone, but so is the thief.

´ _Damn it. She got away´_ John scowls. Then Osmond, Colbert and several others arrive at the scene, asking what happened.

"There was a golem and a thief here, propably a woman. She took some sort of case from the tower and fled." Osmond frowns at this.

"It was most likely Fouquet the Crumbling Dirt. We were warned that she might try something. Let´s go to my office to discuss this matter in detail."

 **xxxx**

"This is not good. If Fouquet made her escape with the "Staff of Destruction", we are going to have some serious problems if she isn´t captured and the staff is retrieved. I need volunteers to track down and capture Fouquet. Well, anyone?"

The room was dead quiet. No one seemed to like the idea of going after a dangerous thief. Osmonds secretary, Miss Longueville, had confirmed that the thief was in fact Fouquet and surprisingly, she said that someone had seen the thief enter a small cabin in the woods. Of course, this made John very suspicious of her, not to mention that she had shown up a while after the attack. When no one volunteered, John had had enough.

"Grown men being afraid to go after 1 thief. Fine. If none of you are going to take care of this, then I will." He says and everyone looks at him surprised.

"I will go too" Tabitha says from behind him. Eventually Kirche and even Louise volunteer for the job. They then leave for the cabin, Tabitha, John and Kirche riding Irikukwu following Louise and Longueville riding on horses. After a while they reach the cabin where Fouquet was supposed to be hiding. Longueville tells others to go from the front while she circles at the back, cutting off any escape routes. Everyone agrees to the plan and John and Tabitha carefully begin to approach the cabin, with Louise and Kirche behind them. Once they reach the door, John pulls out his pistol and nods to Tabitha, before kicking in the door and storming in, only to find the cabin empty.

´ _I have a bad feeling about this´_ he thinks. Tabitha then finds the case where the staff is and gives it to him. John opens it and is shocked by what he sees. Inside the case is a rocket launcher.

"How the hell is something like this here?" The roof of the cottage is then ripped off to reveal 3 giant golems outside the cabin. John draws both Derf and his sword and charges towards the golems, while the others get out of the way. The staff case is sent flying on the other side of the clearing. John just keeps attacking the golems, slicing them apart while Tabitha and Kirche use their magic to assist him, but the golems just keep regenerating. Then the golems suddenly turn to rubble and fuse together, forming an even bigger golem. At the same time several explosions occur around it and John looks around to see Louise pointing her wand at it. Few of the explosions happen uncomfortably close to him.

"Louise, stop casting and get back! Let us take care of this!" he yells at Louise.

"No! I finally have a chance to prove that im not a failure and im not going to waste it!" she yells back.

"Your not going to prove anything if you die! If you want to help, get the staff and bring it here!"

"But-" she tries to retort but is cut off by him.

"If you do that, I will tell you what is wrong with your magic!" She then freezes and thinks for a few seconds, then she runs to the case. John sends a blast of air at the golem to push it back and Louise arrives to him with the casande John removes the launcher from it.

` _Alright, pull the pin, remove covers, extend, and lift the sight´_ John then places the launcher on his shoulder and takes aim."Take cover!" Louise obeys and he fires. The rocket flies out with a loud "swoosh" and hits the golem dead center. John then throws the launcher away and erects a barrier around him and Louise to protect them from the flying debree. Once the dust settles, they see that the golem is gone.

"So powerfull.." Kirche says, before she and Tabitha land next to the two on the ground.

"Well, that sure was interesting. Osmond is going to have some explaining to do when we get back" he says. Longueville then arrives at the scene and picks up the launcher.

"It sure was. You are quite skilled, but it will not help you now" she says and points the launcher at the group.

"Miss Longueville, what are you doing?" Louise asks her shocked.

"Isn´t it obvious, Louise? She is Fouquet" he tells her.

"Yes, I am. Thank you for showing me how the staff worked. It was quite useless since I had no idea how to use it. But enough talking, it´s time to say goodbye"

The girls become frightened, thinking that their time had come, while John just looks at Fouquet with an amused expression. She then presses the trigger.

 _Click._ Nothing happens.

"Huh? But i saw-" she then looks up just in time to see John´s fist come at her. He punches her straight in the stomach and she slumps to the ground.

"Silly girl. That weapon happens to be a single shot device, like a musket. And it´s not a staff, it´s a rocket launcher." He then turns to the shocked girls behind him.

"I guess we can head back now" he says with a wide smile.

 **xxxx**

After they return to the Academy and hand over Fouquet to the palace guards, John questions Osmond how a rockect launcher had ended up in this world. He explains that 50 years back he was saved by a weirdly dressed man carrying two staffs with him. He had suffered severe injuries and died later on, and he was buried along with the other staff. John tells him what this weapon was and where it came from, gaining much interest from Colbert.

"Nevertheless, you captured Fouquet and brought the staff back. Surely some reward will come from the palace to the 3 of you, and in addition, you are all guests of honor for tonight ball" Osmond says.

"3? You mean John isn´t included? But he basically did all the work" Louise asks him.

"Unfortunately no, since he doesn´t have a nobles title. But he can still attend the ball" John frowns slightly. He was expecting at least some sort of reward. Not for himsell, but to Siesta, since she had been doing her duties for free ever since the incident with Mott.

"It´s quite alright, actually. But if possible, could you send Siesta some gold, instead? She has been working for free for quite some time now and I would like her to be paid at least something."

Osmond rubs his beard and then nods."As a matter of fact, the Academy can continue paying her wage instead of you. Consider this as a unofficial reward." John smiles at the old man.

"Now that you are finished talking, I believe you promised to tell me what was wrong with my magic. I still highly doubt that you know anything" Louise then says while looking angrily towards him.

"Of course I know what´s wrong, Louise, you happen to be a void mage. It isn´t the easiest magic type to control, you know" he says with a grin.

 **"WHAT?!"** Everyone except Tabitha, who already knew this, suddenly yells out in shock.

"V-v-void mage?! I can´t possibly be-" Louise stutters, before John continues.

"Trust me, you are. I scanned your energy a few days ago and it´s definitely void. I know this for sure since I use void as well. The reason why you´re having problems is because of 2 things. First, you need to shape a strong mental image of your own feelings. Angry thoughts give more power but make the spells more uncontrollable, and happy thoughts are weaker but more controllable. Second, you need to think big. If you want to levitate a small rock, you need to imagine that your levitating a giant boulder, instead. Trust me, try it out. Im certain that you will get results." Louise then decides that now is good time to shut down for a while and she faints.

"Oops. I guess I broke her." He then looks towards the professors." You should probably start teaching her a bit differently from now on."

 **xxxx**

John is now standing next to the wall inside a big hall dressed in a fancy tuxedo. Music and the smell of food fill the air as he looks at the partying teens, feeling slightly bored.

 **"Everything allright, partner?",** says Derf in his mind.

"No, im a bit worried. Apparently these people don´t know about the dangers of underage drinking" he says while looking at the tipsy teens.

 **"Hey, if you can´t beat them, join them."**

"I´d rather not." He then spots Tabitha at the buffet table and walks over to her.

"Hi, Tabitha. Good to see that you´re enjoying yourself." Tabitha turns to him and nods."Good food. Want some?" she asks him.

"Actually, I wanted to know if you would dance with me" he says as the song changes to a slow waltz.

"I don´t-" she tries to say something, when John places her hand on his.

"Please, Tabitha. It would be an honor." She blushes slightly and after a while, nods. He then leads her to the dancefloor and they begin to dance. After a moment of silence, Tabitha speaks.

"Summer break tomorrow. We leave early" she says with a quiet tone.

He nods."And I promised to come with you. Like I said, I can´t quarantee anything, but I will try."

"Thank you" she says and gets slighty closer to him."Irikukwu is sleeping with you tonight?"

"Well, yes, she is. She already snuk into my bed last night and I couldn´t say no to her."

"It´s allright." She says while shaking her head. The song then ends and they walk back to the table.

"Listen, I think im going to go back to my room a bit earlier. I need to start filling the first segment of my report to the elders. Goodnight, Tabitha." She nods and begins to eat and John leaves the hall, changing into his armour once outside.

 **xxxx**

John is walking towards his room trough the halls. Once he reaches his room and enters, he sees Irikukwu on the bed, playing with Ryu. She was still completelly naked.

"Onii-chan!" she jumps up from the bed and hugs John.

"Hey, Irikukwu. Why aren´t you still wearing any clothes?" he asks her.

"Irikukwu doesn´t have any" she says while smiling. John just rubs his forehead and his armour, he then sits at the table, takes his tablet from his storage and begins to write his report while the two dragons are on the bed having their shenanigans. After an hour, he finishes the first part of his report and turns to Irikukwu.

"Okay, im done. We should get to bed now, since we are leaving early tomorrow."

"Okay!" Irikukwu says cheerfully. Just then the door opens and Tabitha walks into the room.

"Onee-sama?"

"Tabitha? What are you doing here?"

She doesnt answer and walks up to the bed and sits on it.

"Im sleeping here, too." John is shocked at her words and before he can answer, Irikukwu squeals happily.

"Yay! Let´s all sleep together!" she cheers and jumps in the sheets.

"Wait, I don´t get any say in this?"

"No" Tabitha and Irikukwu say at the same time, their tone leaving no room for arguments.

John blushes slightly and begins to undress and Tabitha gains a blush of her own from seeing his well toned body. He gets into the bed and mentally gawks, since both girls enter the bed naked. A while later he feels both girls cling onto him, grabbing his arms in their embrace.

´ _I wonder if im going to get any sleep tonight.´_ He then thinks back to what Blitzkrieg said earlier.´ _I got to admit, though, I wouldn´t mind having them as my girlfriends´_ He then blushes madly and closes his eyes, trying to get some sleep.

 **xxxx**

 **There, 5th chapter done. Sorry if it´s a bit crappy, I had a hard time making ideas to this chapter. I would like to add Louises love potion scene into the part with the water spirit, but im having a hard time figuring out how to do it, so if anyone could give me a suggestion it would be very appreciated. See you next time!**


	6. Chapter 6

"Talking"

´ _Thinking´_

 ** _Spell_**

 **(Familiars speaking)  
**

 **Chapter 6: Past unveiled  
**

The sun was barely above the horizon, when John began to stir awake. He slowly opened his eyes and looking around him, saw Tabitha and Irikukwu sleeping soundly, embracing him much more closely than when they went to sleep. They were now clinging directly onto him and resting their heads on his chest. John blushed since their heads were not the only parts touching him. He then gently began to shake them awake.

"Tabitha, Irikukwu. It´s time to wake to wake up" he said.

"Five more minutes..." Irikukwu said while pulling the sheets over her head, while Tabitha just tried to bury her head in his chest.

"Sorry, can´t do. We are going to leave soon, so we need to get ready." Tabitha then slowly opened her eyes and sat up.

"Allright, but Irikukwu wants a morning kiss" she looked at John, pouting.

Before John could answer, Tabitha leans forwards and kisses him, directly on the lips. His eyes widen in suprise and when she pulls away, he sees that she was blushing.

"Not fair, Onee-sama! Irikukwu wants one, too!" she then leaned forward and overlapped his lips with hers. He was once again surprised by the unexpected event. Just then the door opened, revealing Siesta pushing a trolley in front of her.

"Good morning, mast-" she was cut off when she saw the scene in front of her. John was being surrounded by 2 gorgeous, naked women, locked in an intense kiss with one of them. John broke off the kiss and the 3 looked at Siesta.

"Uhh.." was all Siesta was able to say. John, seeing the situation he was in, became panicked.

"T-this is not what it looks like, Siesta! I have a good explanation for this!" he waved his hands frantically.

"I-ill go wait at the kitchen area. Enjoy your breakfast" she slowly backed away and closed the door as she went. John looked at the 2 girls next to him.

""Sigh" Let´s hurry up and eat. I need to explain this to Siesta. By the way, is she coming with us?" Tabitha nods and they begin to eat.

Once they had eaten, John went to find Siesta while Tabith and Irikukwu began packing. Once he found her, he explained the situation and she said that it was alright. He also made her swear that she would keep Irikukwu´s identity a secret, to which she agreed. They walked to the main courtyard to see Tabitha next to a garriage and surprisingly, Kirche was there too.

"Kirche? Are you coming with us?" he asked the redhead.

"Of course, since Tabitha invited me." Tabitha simply nods.

"Alright, then. Let´s get going" he said and the 4 boarded the carriage and left, with Irikukwu flying above them.

 **xxxx**

The ride was slow and uneventful. They spend most of the ride in complete silence, Tabitha reading her book while the others watched the scenery go by. John then opens his personal storage, gaining curious looks from the others, pulls out his tablet and begins tapping it.

"What is that?" Kirche asks.

"This is my tablet. It´s basically a handheld storage containing maps, documents, books and other things." He then gives it to Kirche and after a brief explanation on how to use it, she was browsing it´s content, her eyes sparkling in amazement. Even Tabitha was now looking at the weird contraption. After a while she gives the tablet back and he begins to write notes for himself.

"Why exactly did you come with us? I thought you would be happy to go home after a long time" he looks to Kirche.

"Well, it was only partly because Tabitha invited me. My family has been trying to marry me off, to an old man nonetheless, and there´s no way im going to do that. Going home would have meant that my family would have began to press me on the matter" she says slightly dreadful. John just nods. The carriage then stops and a bearded man walks up to them.

"Sorry to bother you, but if you are intending to get past the village, you need to take the long route. The lake has flooded the lower passage" he tips his hat and the 4 continue onwards. After a while they begin to climb a small hill and looking out they see that the village is indeed flooded.

"Damn, the village is almost completely under water. Has there been a rainy season or something?" Joh asks.

"Not any that I know of. Usually the lake never floods, unless there´s a big rainstorm. Even then it isn´t so severe as now" Siesta says. Tabitha then pulls out a letter and hands it over to John. He reads it and his eyes widen.

"So the water spirit is flooding the lake and they want you to kill her?" Tabitha nods."Is it possible to talk to her and ask why she is doing this? Spirits usually don´t do things like these without a good reason." Tabitha thinks for a moment and nods."Maybe" comes her quiet answer.

"How did you know she was a girl?" Kirche asks.

"The spirits that I know back home usually portray themselves as females, so it presumed that this one was female as well. Anyway, if we can talk to her, we might be able to strike up a deal with her, see what she wants and we help her, as long as it isn´t anything harmful. If it is, _then_ we kill her." The girls look at him and nod.

"Let´s hope we can avoid bloodshed" Tabitha says quietly.

 **xxxx**

Meanwhile back at the Academy, Montmorency is having dinner with her boyfriend, Guiche. After a while she decided to give him another chance, but unknowingly by him, she had slipped a love potion in his drink, as to make sure that he would only concentrate on her. Before he drinks, however, Louise walks towards them, looking tired.

"Oh, Louise, what happened to you? You look exhausted" she asks the pinkette.

"That´s because I am. I finally got my magic working, but using it is very tiring. Now im tired and thirsty" she says and snatches the drink out of Guiche´s hand. Montmorency just looks in shock as Louise downs the love potion.

"Montmorency? What´s wrong?" Guiche asks.

"Uhh..Im..Montmorency...You´re so beautiful. Let me kiss you!" Louise says and clings onto Montmorency, trying to kiss her while she pushes her away.

"Love potion!" Guiche yells out.

"Just shut up and help me!" Montmorency yells. Guiche binds Louise to the ground with his magic and then turns to Montomerncy.

"I didn´t know you were that desperate to make me love you, my dear-" Guiche tries to say, but is cut off by Montmorency.

"I didn´t know what else to do. You were ignoring me and now we have a bigger problem to take care of." They look to the protesting pinkette.

"Do you have a cure for this?" Guiche asks her.

"Yes, but im missing one ingredient and we can only get it from the Lagdorian lake. If we leave now, we can get there before nightfall." With that they grab Louise and head to the stables.

 **xxxx**

John and the girls finally arrive in front of a big mansion. The carriage stops while Irikukwu lands near them and the people inside get out and head towards the door. The door opens to reveal an old man who is dressed like a butler. He then bows to one of them.

"Welcome back, young miss. Please, this way." The group follows and the butler leads them to the living room.

"Wait here" Tabitha says to the others and exits the room. They sit down and the butler turns to them.

"The fact that she brought you all here means she trusts you, and so will I. My name is Percerin and im the butler to the Orleans family. Tabitha´s real name is Charlotte . Several years back her father was killed in a dispute over the throne. Her mother then drank a potion that caused her to lose her sanity and young Charlotte was knighted at a young age, forced to do near impossible tasks ordered by the crown. Just between us, I think they´re intentionally trying to get rid of her."

Kirche and Siesta were shocked beyond belief. They weren´t expecting to hear something like this and now felt a great deal of sympathy towards Tabitha. They then turn to look at John, who was enraged. His eyes were slitted and his aura was downright murderous. Back home everyone knew about how devoted he was to protecting his friends and loved ones. Someone was now intentionally trying to hurt someone he cared about and whoever it was just made him their enemy. He then realizes what he is doing and calms down, and looks at the others in the room, who were now a bit scared.

"Sorry for that. I lost my cool" he apologizes.

"It´s alright. What is your name, young man?" the butler asks.

"John Fendell. Im Tabitha´s friend" he says, though with a bit of hesitation. The kiss she gave him in the morning had made him think about what kind of relationship they had, or what it was becoming.

"That is good to hear. She really needs friends who she can rely on. But now that you all know the truth about her, what are you going to do now?" the man looked at the 3. John was the first to answer.

"Simple. I never leave my friends in trouble and Tabitha has become someone who I deeply care about. I will help and protect her and even give my own life for her, if need be. And I swear, if anyone tries to harm her, I will kill them without hesitation." The last part sent chills down their spines. They didn´t want to be on the receiving end of John´s wrath.

"I will protect her, as well. She is, after all, my most trusted friend" Kirche declares. Siesta follows with a simple nod, determination on her features. The butler smiled and bowed to them.

"You all have my deepest thanks. Lady Charlotte has chosen good people to support her. I believe you also intend to help her in her latest mission?"

"Yes, however, we intend to complete it by using our own means. She also asked me to see if I can cure her mother, because of my healing skills" John answers. The room becomes quiet, until the butler speaks up.

"Wait, are you actually capable of curing Lady Orleans? The potion was elven made, we humans know almost nothing about elven potions" he says to him. Kirche and Siesta look at him shocked.

"First of all, I cannot guarantee anything before I scan her and determine whether or not I can do it. Second, the potion Tabitha described to me sounded very similar to the one the elves from my homeland use, and if there are similarities then curing her mother is possible. Third, I promised to at least try and help, and I always keep my promises."

The butler and the girls look at him stunned. Suddenly, the door opens and Tabitha enters the room.

"Come" she says to them. They get up and follow her down the hallway into a large room. There they see a bluehaired woman sitting on the couch, talking to and stroking a doll. She then notices them and becomes angry.

"Get away, you vultures! Leave us alone! Charlotte is too young to-" she doesn´t finish her sentence as her eyes briefly glow blue and she then lies on the couch, now asleep. They look at John and see him pointing his arm towards her. Tabitha becomes slightly worried at this, but John gives her a reassuring smile.

"Don´t worry, I only calmed her down. It would have been impossible to scan her if she was acting hostile towards us." Tabitha nods and they walk over to her mother. John kneels next to her and hovers his left hand over her. His hand becomes covered in a blue aura and he traces it up and down her upper body.

"Hmm, seems like the potion caused her nerves to degrade and replaced them with nerves that send false impulses, causing her to see illusions. The damage is quite severe." He turns to Tabitha, who was now looking worried, but it soon turned into confusion and relieve when John smiled at her." The potion is not just similar to the one back home, they´re almost identical. The healing process will take a few minutes, but I can indeed heal her. Take a seat and drink some tea" he says, before turning back to the woman and placing his left hand on her forehead and his right to her stomach. Then both of them are covered in a blue aura and he begins the process. Tabitha, now filled with hope, even though she didn´t show it, sits at the nearby chair and looks towards her mother, while Percerin leads Siesta and Kirche out of the room to prepare some tea.

 **xxxx**

Meanwhile Guiche and Montmorency are getting closer to their destination. Louise had fallen asleep, her weariness finally caught up to her, for which Montmorency was thankful. She was not enjoying herself when Louise had been suggesting different kinds of dirty things they could do together. She just wanted to end this as soon as possible.

Unknown to them, several pairs of eyes were watching them from afar.

 **xxxx**

It had been five minutes after John had started to cure Tabitha´s mother. She was clearly nervous about the outcome, but still hopeful. She was brought out of her trance when the blue aura suddenly disappeared and John stood up. He turned around to look at her, then smiled and nodded. Tabitha got up, walked next to her mother, and knelt down next to her. She heard small groans and then she saw her mother slowly open her eyes and look at her.

"Charlotte..." she said. Tears began to gather in Tabita´s eyes, happiness filling her.

"Charlotte...It´s really you" her mother said smiling.

"Mother.." they then hugged each other tightly, crying from joy. John told Percerin that he was going to check up on Irikukwu and left the room, leaving Tabitha to talk with her mother.

 **xxxx**

"You did it, Onii-chan!" Irikukwu cheered and hugged John very tightly. She was surprisingly strong even in her human form.

"It was nothing, really. I just did what was right" he said and smiled at her. It was a bit awkward though, since she _still_ didn´t have any clothes. He was then surprised when he felt something soft on his lips, only to see that Irikukwu was, again, kissing him. This time it was different, since she had stuck her tongue in his mouth. When they broke off the kiss, they were both blushing, neither knowing what to say.

"Uhh...Wow..." was all he could say. She just looked at him blushing, while still hugging him.

"Uhmm... John.." They look to the door and see Siesta standing there, blushing as well. She had obviously seen what they did.

"What is it, Siesta?" he asked, while letting go of Irikukwu.

"Tabitha wants to speak to you back at her mother´s room." The 2 follow Siesta back inside and into the room, where Tabitha and her mother are waiting. Once they enter, Tabitha runs to him and embraces him tightly.

"Thank you" she says with tears in her eyes. He just smiles and returns the hug.

"How is she feeling?" he asks her.

"She needs to rest. She wants to talk to you later in the evening." He nods and Percerin approaches him.

"Thank you, young man. You have done us a great favor." He then bows.

"It was nothing. Right now, we have other things that need attending" he says and Tabitha understands what he meant.

"The mission." Kirche and Siesta look at each other, then back at the two. Ryu then appears on John´s shoulder and chirps happily.

"Ryu, stay here with Siesta and help guard the mansion. If you see anyone enter the area, deal with them the usual way." The small dragon chirps and flies onto Siesta´s shoulder. John, Tabitha and Kirche then exit the mansion, get on Irikukwu and leave towards the lake.

 **xxxx**

The flight was a short one. As the trio approach the lake, they begin to hear loud talking at the shore. John draws his sword and they quietly approach the source of the voice. Once there, they see Guiche holding onto Louise who was trying her best to get out of his grip, while Montmorency was staying away from the overly attached pinkette.

"And what exactly is going on here?" They turn to see John, Tabitha, Kirche and Irikukwu, now wearing a cloak John gave her, in her human form coming at them. They then explained the situation to the new arrivals and they decide to talk to the water spirit together. Just like with Siesta, John made sure that they wouldn´t tell anyone about Irikukwu´s secret. Guiche, of course, tried to hit on the dragon girl, but didn´t dare to do so because of John´s intense glare. Once Montmorency finishes her summoning ritual, the water spirit appeared before them.

" **Greetings, Montmorency. Why have you summoned me?"** the spirit says.

"She needs your tear to make a potion, and I want to know why you are raising the lake´s water level." John says to the spirit.

 **"I need to retrieve a treasure that was stolen from me, which is why im raising the water level, so I can one day claim it back."**

´ _So that´s what she was after´_ "Since we wish to avoid bloodshed, I hope that we can make a deal. If you give a piece of your body to Montmorency, I promise to personally retrieve this treasure for you" the others look a bit shocked when they hear this.

"She won´t-" Guiche tries to say.

 **"Very well. I shall trust you, since you also have Derfflinger with you. The treasure is the Ring of was stolen by a man called Cromwell. I shall expect you to return it to me. The water level should return to normal in a few days. And here."** A small bottle floats to Montmorency´s hands. Then, the spirit disappears.

"Isn´t Cromwell the name of the leader of Reconquista?" Guiche says.

"The what?" John asks. Guiche explains him what it meant and John just facepalmed.

"Oh great. Now we have to involve ourselves with a civil war. Can things get any worse than this?" he asks to no one in particural.

"It can. Well, for you, that is" a sound comes from behind them. They turn around to see a dozen bandits and a few mages, pointing their wands at them.

"Looks like we hit a jackpot, boys." The men behind the leader laughed. John steps in between them and his friends.

"I will give you only one warning. Leave or die." John´s eyes turn slitted and he draws his sword and summons Derf.

"Trying to play hero, eh?" Four of the bandits then step forward."Kill him!" They then charge towards him. Their smiles soon vanish as John charges forward with blinding speed and slices the four bandits apart. Blood, guts and dismembered body parts fly everywhere as John stops behind the killed bandits, their bodies hitting the ground.

"I warned you" he looks at them, their eyes now filled with fear.

"Don´t just stand there, kill him already!" He gets to say nothing more, as John quickly decapitates him.

Tabitha and the others watch as John skillfully and brutally sliced the bandits apart one by one. The bandits stood no chance against him and after a few seconds only one bandit mage was left. Before he was able to launch his fireball at him, John pulls out his pistol and shoots him, the bullet hitting straight in the middle of the mages forehead, and his corpse falls to the ground.

The others were shocked. They have never seen such carnage before and now, there were a dozen corpses on the ground in front of them. Kirche and Montmorency were speechless and Guiche was sitting on the ground rocking back and forth, repeating "I am lucky" over and over again. Tabitha and Irikuwku were another story. They were shocked by the killing but knew that it had to be done. John puts away his swords and looks at them.

"Sorry that you had to see that" he says. The others stay silent, until Tabitha and Irikukwu walk to him and hug him. He smiles a bit and then looks at Montmorency.

"Get your horses and stand still. Ill send you back to the Academy." They comply. Once they are ready, a magical circle appears beneath them and they are teleported away by John´s spell. They then burn the corpses and leave back to the mansion.

 **xxxx**

Once back John and Tabitha go directly to her mother and see her awake, petting Ryu. Kirche and Siesta leave the room and Ryu flies to her masters shoulder.

"So you are the one who healed me. Thank you" she says, sounding better than before. John smiles and gives her a deep bow.

"No need to thank me. It was nothing. Right now we have more important matters to discuss" he says and sits down on the chair, and Tabitha sits next to her mother.

"You are right. You have placed yourself in grave danger. When Joseph finds out what you have done, he will try and kill you. I hope you understand this."

"I do and im still certain that I did the right choise. Let him come. I will fight till my last breath to defend people close to me. Especially your daughter." Tabitha gains a small blush and tries to hide her face, with little success."My recommendation is, that we sleep here tonight and tomorrow I will teleport us back to the Academy, and we´ll think about our next step there. You can´t remain here, it´s too risky."

"Very well. But before you go, I need to talk to you in private." The others leave the room and Ryu disappears, and she turns to him.

"Now that we´re alone, I wish to know something. What is your relationship with my daughter?" He freezes at the question and then speaks.

"I...I´m not completely sure. She is my friend, but lately she´s been acting like she wanted to be something more. And I won´t deny that I am attracted to her" he says, hoping that she wouldn´t be angry. Instead, she smiles.

"Don´t worry, it´s alright. Take your time and figure things out with her. Just promise that you will take care of her." He nods. The door then opens to reveal Percerin. John gets up and the butler leads him to his room and leaves, after saying goodnight. John removes his armour and strips to his boxers, when the door opens and Tabitha walks in, wearing her nightgown.

"You´re going to sleep here too, Tabitha? I can keep calling you that, right?" She nods." And what about Irikukwu?"

"She...is sleeping elsewhere tonight." John raises his eyebrow but shrugs it off. They get to bed and Tabitha begins to talk.

"Are you...really attracted to me?" His mind stops and he looks at her, seeing that she is blushing.

"You heard us talk?" She nods."I wont take back anything I said. I...really think that I...love you." He is now also blushing. Tabitha then rolls on top of him and kisses him eagerly. He is surprised at first, but ultimately melts into the kiss. Once they depart, they look each other straight into each others eyes.

"If you really want this, then know that I will stand by your side, no matter what."

"I want this. I love you." She then begins to kiss him again.

 **Warning: lemon incoming! Dont want to read it, skip it over.**

They kiss each other passionately, their tongues exploring each others mouths and once they brake it off, there´s a small trail of saliva connecting them. Tabitha sits up and removes her nightgown, showing her naked form to him. She then leans back and they kiss again, while he begins to rub her womanhood and her small breasts. She moans loudly and begins to feel herself get wet. She slips her hand in his boxers, feeling his now hard member. He then suddenly flips her over and fully removes his boxers, causing her to blush even more from seeing his rock hard member. He leans down, spreads her legs and begins to lick her now moist womanhood. She tries to hold back her moans, with no avail. He then stops and gets on top of her, looking at her. She nods and he slowly penetrates her. She feels only slight pain as he goes, and once fully in, she nods to him again and he begins moving. The slight pain soon turns into pleasure and he picks up the pace. She locks her legs around him, the intense pleasure almost too much for her to take. As they are nearing their ends he looks to her, only to get a confirmation that she wanted it all inside. They then reach their climax and he unloads into her, both now breathing heavily. He rolls from a top of her and lies down next to her.

 **Lemon end**

She moves close to her lover and kisses him deeply, letting joy flow into the kiss, before she embraces him and begins to fall asleep. They are both exhausted, but happy. John then gets comfortable and starts to sleep as well, but then he gets a feeling that he forgot to do something.

´ _Oh crap! I forgot to soundproof the room!`_ he screams out in his head, before beginning to fall asleep, slightly embarrassed.

 **xxxx**

 **Well, I did it. A lemon. You can expect at least 2 more in the future. See you next time!**


	7. Chapter 7

"Talking"

 _´Thinking´_

 ** _Spell_**

 **(Familiars speaking)  
**

 **Chapter 7: Royal request**

The sun was rising above the horizon once again in Halgenia. John began to wake up and once awake, he saw Tabitha lying on his chest. He thought back at what they did last night and blushed slightly, but still smiled. He stroked her hair and she began to wake up as well.

"Morning" he said. She smiled, crawled up and kissed him. At that moment Siesta entered the room. The couple looked at her to see that she was blushing profusely, which was the only clue they needed to know that at least she had heard them the other night.

"Master, breakfast is ready. Everyone are already downstairs" she said with a smile that was a mixture of nervousness and embarrassment. They nodded in response and when she left, they dressed themselves and left to the dining room.

 **xxxx**

The situation was amusing, to say the least. John and Tabitha were sitting side by side, eating silently while blushing. Kirche was constantly teasing Tabitha and sending John winks and sly smiles. Siesta had a perverted smile on her face, probably because of the ideas she got from her "romance" novels. Irikukwu was wolfing down her food while smiling gleefully and Lady Orleans was just smiling. Once they had finished eating, John goes outside to prepare the teleportation spell while the others pack their belongings.

´ _I wonder how things will unfold from here on out´_ he thinks while waiting for the others to arrive.

 **(I dont think that you have to worry about it too much, partner. We both know what you are capable of.)** Blitzkrieg speaks out in his mind.

"Yeah, I know. Im just a bit worried" he says while looking up in the sky.

 **(Just keep doing things like you have always done them and you´ll be fine. Im going to sleep now, so I would appreciate it if you didnt wake me up like last night.)** John blushes and cuts the mind link before he gets to say anything else. At that moment the others exit the mansion and walk to him.

"Alright, looks like we are ready. Just step into the circle and we´ll be off." A big magical circle appears under his feet and everyone steps into it. The circle glows brightly and they are teleported away.

 **xxxx**

Another circle appears at the entrance of the Academy and out of it comes John and the others. The circle disappears and they make their way into Tabitha´s room. They then begin to discuss about the options they have regarding Tabitha´s mother. After a while they ultimately decide that it would be the best to send Lady Orleans to Kirche´s family mansion in Germania. This way she would be relatively safe without risking too many lives. After sending a carrier pigeon to Kirche´s home, John and Tabitha go to the kitchen to make arrangements regarding her mother´s meals. They wanted to ensure that she wouldn´t be poisoned again, so Percerin and Siesta would be making them. Once they had informed the chef and were walking back to Tabitha´s room, they are suddenly stopped by Louise and her familiar. She was panting heavily, probably from running.

"You seem to be in a hurry, Louise. Is there something you need?" John asks politely. She takes a moment to take a deep breath before speaking.

"I´ve been looking for you. I need you to come with me." John raises his eyebrows and Louise continues.

"The princess came to visit me a while back. We were playmates when we were younger. Anyway, she asked me how I was able to finally control my magic and I happened to mention your name, so she invited both me and you to the palace today. I dont know why, but she said that it was important." John looks at Tabitha with a questioning look.

"Just come back as soon as possible" was her simple answer. John smiles and nods before following Louise to the stables.

 **xxxx**

The ride to the palace was long and boring. John preferred to ride on dragons or flying by himself, since it was far more comfortable and faster than riding on horseback. It was made worse by the fact that they stayed silent the entire trip, for reasons unknown. After a few hours they reach the palace gate and dismount their horses, before walking towards the castle door. The guards look suspiciously towards the two, but do nothing. They walk through the halls towards the throne room when John decides to speak up.

"So, Louise, did you follow my advice?" he says without looking at her.

"Yes, I did, and they worked. My family, especially my mother, were surprised to hear that I was finally able to control my magic. I guess I have to thank you somehow" she said with a tsundere attitude. John just chuckled at her statement.

"You can thank me by controlling your magic and your temper. Void magic is dangerous if used wrong, and I will take action if you try to hurt anyone without a proper reason, be it intentional or not." Louise gulps loudly and nods. Even though she was under the effects of the love potion at the time, she clearly remembered the carnage at the lake. They then stop in front of a huge door, guarded by 2 Musketeer knights. They enter and see Henrietta sitting on her throne, Agnes on her side. John recognizes her as one of the knights who watched his training session, and she just looks back, slightly unnerved.

"Thank you for coming here, Louise. And you must be the one who taught her to control her magic" she says with a happy tone.

"Yes, I am. John Fendell, at your service" he says and bows.

"Now, im sure you´re wondering why you are here. I have a request to make for both of you."

"Anything, Your Highness. Just name it, and well do it" Louise says with confidence, while John stays quiet.

"That´s good to hear. I need you to retrieve something for me. More specifically, a letter, which I sent to Prince Wales a long time ago. If the Reconquista gets their hands on its contents, it would prevent the alliance between Tristain and Germania from happening, which we need to prevent the rebels from attacking us. Here, take this ring. It will prove that I was the one who sent you." she explains to the two of them while handing Louise her ring. John sees his opportunity to fulfill his promise to the water spirit and begins to think of a plan to find Cromwell.´ _Tabitha might want to come with us. There´s no way she would let me go without her, especially now that we´re lovers´_ he thinks to himself.

"Of course, you wont be going alone. Captain Wardes will accompany you as well." she says with a smile.

"W-what?! Sir Wardes is coming too?!" Louise is shocked and Henrietta just smiles and nods.

"Well, if that´s all, we should get back to the Academy now. Tabitha might become impatient if we are away for too long. Besides, we need to leave early" He then walks towards the door.

"Hold it!" He turns around and sees Agnes with her hand on her sword." You are not going anywhere before you explain a few things." Then 2 other knights enter the room, stopping in between him and the door. The very same knights who saw his training session.

"If you want me to talk about my weapons, then you can forget it. They are too dangerous if they fall to the wrong hands." He places his hand on his sword and prepares to fight." I can, however, let you fire them a few times. If you ask nicely."

Before the knights decide to charge at him, Agnes tells them to stand down. They all then walk to the training area where few of the Musketeers are training. John gives Agnes his pistol and she inspects it with interest. She then takes aim and fires, all while following John´s instructions. She was amazed by the weapon, it´s recoil was small and the fire rate amazing. The other knights were curious as well. John then summons his rifle and gives it to her. Agnes aims the rifle at the dummies and winces from the huge recoil. They are also shocked from the amount of damage the bullet caused. Agnes then reluctantly gives the rifle back, she really wanted a pair for herself. John and Louise then begin their long ride back to the academy.

 **xxxx**

Upon arriving to the Academy, they see Tabitha waiting at the gate. John waves Louise goodbye and walks over to Tabitha.

"Did you get impatient waiting for me?" he asks. Tabitha smiles and they share a kiss.

"Irikukwu wants to talk to you. She´s waiting at the forest clearing." John nods and leaves to the forest. Once he arrives, he sees Irikukwu in her human form waiting for him.

"Onii-chan!" She squeals and hugs him.

"Hi, Irikukwu. Tabitha said you wanted to talk. Is something wrong?" he asks, but doesn´t get an answer when she kisses him eagerly. His eyes widen in surprise and when they depart, they are both blushing.

"It´s not fair. Irikukwu wants to be Onii-chan´s lover, too. Does Onii-chan like Irikukwu?" He is slightly shocked at her words before collecting his thought.

"Well...yes, I do. But why do you want this? And what would Tabitha say about this?"

"Because Irikukwu loves Onii-chan. And Irikukwu talked with Onee-sama. She agreed to share." John is now speechless, hundreds of thoughts running in his mind. Was he going to have a freaking harem?! His thoughts are cut off when he falls onto his back and Irikukwu crawls on top of him, looking pleadingly into his eyes.

´ _Oh, fuck it!`_ he thinks before kissing her. She was surprised but soon melted into the kiss.

 **Lemon here. Skip if you want.**

They keep kissing for a few seconds until they break off to catch a breath. John removes his armor and clothing and casts a barrier around them, so no one can see or hear them. Irikukwu then tackles him to the ground once more and begins to suck his member, while her ass is facing him. He doesnt want to feel like a jerk and begins to lick her womanhood, gaining loud moans from her. They soon meet their respective ends and both moan loudly as they feel the pleasure run trough them. She swallows everything he gave her, before turning around to look at him. He rolls her over, gets on top of her and looks into her eyes. Once he gets the permission to go ahead, he slowly penetrates her. She yelps slightly from the pain, but soon calms down, telling him to go ahead. He begins moving, slowly at first but soon picks up the pace. She is almost screaming from the intense pleasure. After a while he can hold on no more, and unloads into her, both having intense climaxes. He sits up while still inside her and leans against the tree behind him. They are panting heavily, exhausted, but happy.

 **Lemon end.**

After a while they get off of each other and clean themselves up. John was dressing himself, thinking about what he had done.

´ _Okay. I had sex with someone who is basically royalty and after that, with a dragon. When the guys back home hear about this, they are going to flip. But it shouldn´t be a problem, right? I am allowed to choose my own path, after all´_ he thinks.

 **(There wont be any problems with it. They´re just going to be jealous because you have 2 hot women sharing you)** Blitzkrieg says in his head.

` _You´re awake?! How much did you see?!_ he asks in his mind, shocked.

 **(Everything~)** the dragon said with a teasing tone, before laughing loudly and cutting the link. John was blushing and very embarrassed.

"Hey, Onii-chan. Can we have a bath?" he looks back at Irikukwu who was just standing there. Her demeanor was back to being childish. He just sighs and nods.

"Yay! Lets go then!" She transforms back into a drake and flies off with John in her claws. They land on the grounds were Tabitha was waiting, reading her book. They then head to the bathing area and get in the bath.

"Tabitha, are you really ok with all this?" he asks her. She and Irikukwu get in the bath and sit next to him.

"Yes. I don´t mind it." He then looks to Irikukwu who was washing his hair, smiling as she did. He decides that it´s better to just let things be as they are.

"What did you do at the palace?" Tabitha asks.

"The Princess gave us a mission to retrieve a letter from Prince Wales. We´ll be leaving to Albion tomorrow." Both girls are now looking at him.

"We are going as well" Tabitha says and Irikukwu just nods.

"I knew you would say that. I wont stop you, but it will be dangerous." He was worried about their safety and didn´t want to put them in danger.

"We are still coming. You will need our help" Tabitha says while hugging him. After a while they finish bathing and head to Tabitha´s room to check on her mother. After confirming that everything is alright and informing her about the trip they would be taking, John leaves Ryu in the room to provide security and the trio head to John´s room. They get to bed, both girls fully naked and fall asleep.

 **xxxx**

Morning came soon and John, Louise, Tabitha and Irikukwu gathered outside the main gate, waiting for this Wardes guy to arrive, the sun hadn´t even risen yet. Louise was irritated because he had told Tabitha about their mission. It was made worse by the fact that Tabitha had decided that they needed a bit more help and had asked Kirche to come with them. John was just facepalming as he watched them argue. Suddenly a gust of wind interrupted his thoughts and a griffin landed in front of them. A man dressed in a large hat and a long coat jumped off and walked towards them.

"Stop. Identify yourself" John said while placing his hand on his pistol. The man stops a few feet away from them.

"Captain Wardes of the Griffin Knights. I will be accompanying you on this mission." He then spots Louise and walks over to her.

"Louise. It´s been a long time" he says and picks her up.

"S-sir Wardes, please! There´s others around..." she protested. Wardes then placed her on the ground.

"Let us be off, then. We need to reach La Rochelle before the evening." With that, he and Louise board the griffin and John, Tabitha and Kirche get on Irikukwu. As they take off John scowls at Wardes. His features said friendly, but his aura was leaking killing intent and ill will, which made John suspicious about him.

"Kirche, Tabitha. Be careful around Wardes. There´s something very off about him and I don´t like it." The girls look confused at first but nod. As they continue flying, John was certain about one thing.

Someone was going to die.

 **xxxx**

 **Another one from a bit of headache and lack of ideas, so please bear with it. See you next time!  
**


	8. Chapter 8

"Talking"

 _´Thinking´_

 ** _Spell_**

 **(Familiars talking)  
**

 **Chapter 8: Albion**

The sun was beginning to set when the group finally reached their destination. Jonh was surprised to see that all of the houses were made out of stone. Kirche explained that everything was carved from a single mountain area by several square-level mages as they landed in front of a inn. John hopped down and helped Kirche and Tabitha get off.

"The ship doesn´t leave untill tomorrow evening, so we will spend the night here." Wardes said and walked towards the inn with Louise, John and the rest following, after John told Irikukwu that she could come to their room once the sun had set, so no one would see her. Inside they sat down to eat dinner after booking their rooms. They were all starving after a long trip and wanted to relax a bit before leaving to Albion. However, John was anything but relaxed. Wardes was unnerving him, his aura convinced him that he was up to no good. He was ready to kill Wardes at any time, all he needed was proof or a reason. Tabitha saw that he was irritated and was also on the alert, while Kirche was trying to seduce Wardes, which Louise didn´t like one bit.

"So you must be the one who captured Fouquet. A marvelous feat, indeed. I believe I never caught your name" he says. John looks at him with a raised eyebrow while sipping on his tea.

"John. John Fendell" he said and went back to drinking his tea.

"John Fendell. Interesting name. You must be quite a swordsman, defeating both Fouquet and the Gramont boy." Now he was getting very suspicious, but decided to act ignorant.

"I would like to confirm your skills myself. How about we have a duel?" Everyone, except John, stopped what they were doing and looked at Wardes shocked. John calmly finished his tea and set the cup down.

"Fine. When and where?" he asked while looking at Wardes, who just grinned.

"Tomorrow morning outside the inn. Now, we should go get some rest." With that, Wardes leaves the table with Louise, heading upstairs. John looked to Kirche and Tabitha and motions them to head upstairs as well. They get up and head to their room. Once there, John walks over to the window and opens it and Irikukwu jumps in through it. The girls sit on the bed as he locks the door and soundproofs the room. He then reaches into his pocket and pulls out a piece of paper. He places it on the table and it begins to glow. Then a small white orb rises from it, growing into a oval shaped ball the size of a small mirror. An image appears onto it, the image of a room with a bluehaired woman in it. It was Lady Orleans.

"Mother?" Tabitha asks and her mother looks at her.

"Charlotte?" she says, clearly surprised. John steps in front of the orb and waves to her.

"Good evening, Lady Orleans. If you are wondering what is going on, I simply wanted to check up on you. This is a special type of spell that allows us to communicate from far away. Am I calling at a good time?" he asks with a wide smile.

"No worries, I was just preparing to go to sleep. It is comforting to see that you are all alright. May I see my daughter?" He nods and moves out of the way.

"Im glad you´re alright, Charlotte. I received a letter from the Zerbst family. I will be leaving to Germania tomorrow so I won´t be here when you get back. John, please keep her safe."

"I will. Is Ryu there?" **(Kii!)** came the answer and the small dragon appeared on the screen." Ryu, make sure that Lady Orleans gets to Germania safely. When she gets there, you can transport yourself here. Okay?"

 **(Kii!)** Ryu chirped and nodded. John smiled and the dragon disappeared from the screen.

"One more thing before you go. Someone helped Fouquet to escape from prison. She might come after you seeking revenge, so be on your guard." This got John´s attention. He looked to the girls and then back at Lady Orleans.

"Thank you for the heads-up. We will be on the lookout. Goodnight."

"Goodnight and be carefull." The orb then disappears and John sits on the bed with Tabitha, Kirche and Irikukwu.

"Lets summarize. Wardes knew that I was involved in capturing Fouquet, yet I was never mentioned in any way in the report that was sent to the palace. He also knew about my fight with Guiche. It´s not something a high ranking captain should know, nor be interested in. Someone from the Academy must have told him, no other option fits the bill. And since Fouquet escaped with someone elses help and knew about these things..." he looked thoughtfull as Tabitha and Kirche put the pieces together.

"All of this would mean that Wardes is a traitor. However, we need solid evidence. If we kill him based on assumption, it would be us who get blamed. Let´s keep our eyes on him and if he gives us a good reason, we take him out." The girls nod. Kirche then leaves to her own room and John goes to bed with Tabitha and Irikukwu next to him.

 **xxxx**

Morning came quickly and so did the duel. John was standing in the middle of a small area that looked like storage area in a alley. A few feet in front of him stood Wardes with his rapier in his right hand. Tabitha, Louise and Kirche stood at the side with Irikukwu in her dragon form behind them, slightly worried and anxious about the outcome. John drew his katana and gave it twirl. He then looked at his opponent.

"Before we start, I would like to know the rules of engagement." Wardes smiled and took his stance.

"All means are allowed, except firearms. Not that it will give you any advantage" he said arrogantly. John´s smile disappeared completelly and he gained a serious expression. He took his stance, holding his sword with both hands in front of him.

"Begin!" Kirche announced. Wardes charged forwards, intending to stab John. Joh sidestepped and dodged the strike, before lunging towards Wardes and making a horizontal slash, which Wardes blocked. They swords were locked together and they stared each other in the eyes. Wardes eyes widened slightly as he saw that John´s eyes were slitted.

"Hmph. I admit, you seem to have skill. But it takes more than that to defeat me, freak!" He then jumped back to get distance and began to prepare a spell. Tabitha was now scowling at Wardes, while John had a neutral impression as Wardes shot a stream of wind towards him. John struck downwards at the stream with his blade and it disappeared.

"Fool! You left yourself open!" Wardes said as he sent lightning at him. John didn´t dodge and it hit straight in the middle of his chest. The girls were shocked for a moment, but then saw that John didn´t even flinch from the attack. Wardes became angry and began sending fast stabs at him, which he blocked with one hand.

"Dodge this, if you can!" Wardes yelled while lunging towards John, his sword/wand glowing with lightning. John just stood there silently, while black mist gathered around his left forearm.

 _Clash_

"Huh!?" Wardes said and the girls looked at the scene with wide eyes. John had blocked Wardes strike with his hand and was now holding onto the sword with a tight grip. Their shock grew even more when they saw John´s arm: it was now covered in a black gauntlet that looked like a dragons arm, with claws instead of fingers and 2 spikes in the middle.

"You know.." Wardes lifted his head to look at him "For a moment I honestly thought that you were a proper knight. Respectful towards others, honorable and unselfish. I guess I was wrong" he said as his oppressive blue aura slowly began to surround him, growing in intensity every second. The girls, especially Louise, became frightened, since they knew what this could mean. Wardes was also slightly scared, even though he didn´t show it.

"I was taught to follow these ideals. Respect me and I respect you. However..." he sheathed his sword and looked at Wardes, without letting go of Wardes blade." If you treat me as a low life or in this case, a freak, I will treat you the same." He then kicked Wardes in the gut, sending him crashing against a stack of barrels. Wardes got onto his feet, only to receive a sharp punch in the face, which sent him on his back. Wardes looked up at him before giving up and slumping to the ground. Louise ran next to him as John walked to Tabitha as his gauntlet disappeared. They leave Louise there to look after Wardes and leave to their rooms for a small nap.

 **xxxx**

Once they awake and look outside, they saw that Wardes griffin was gone. They got a very bad feeling and rushed out. Kirche went to Louise´s room and when she came back, she said that the room was empty. They headed downstairs and talked to the desk clerck.

"A silver haired man and a pink haired girl? They left a while ago, saying that their friends would follow soon." The group ran outside, only to be stopped by a large golem with Fouquet on its back.

"Sorry, but I cannot allow you to leave. Crush them!" she yelled to the golem which raised its arm to smash them.

"I don´t have time for you! _**Arcane Arrow!**_ " John extented his right arm and a glowing beam shot towards the golem. It hit the golem and exploded, destroying its torso completelly. Fouquet decided that it was best to run and fled. The group got on Irikukwu and they flew towards the port, hoping that they would be able to catch up to them. Once they arrived, the ship was still there, but Wardes and Louise were gone. The port authorities said that they had seen a griffin fly towards Albion with 2 people riding it. After thanking them, the group began flying after them.

"Griffins fly almost as fast as Irikukwu and they have a headstart. They will be far ahead of us when we reach Albion" Tabitha said. Though her features were neutral, she was very angry.

"We dont even know where they are going to meet Wales, since Louise was supposed to tell us when we got to Albion. How are we supposed to find them?" Kirche whined.

"Don´t worry, I got it covered. We will find them"John said seething with rage as they continued flying.

 **xxxx**

Meanwhile Louise and Wardes were now flying above Albion. Louise was shifting nervously while Wardes was scowling. He felt humiliated and angry from the beatdown he had received.

"Sir Wardes, are you sure that the others will be alright?" Louise asked, worried. Wardes hid his scowl and smiled.

"Dont worry. They are just ensuring that we can leave Ablion safely once we have completed our mission." He had lied that John had stayed behind with the others to make sure that no one would follow them. Louise nodded as they landed in front of a small chapel. As they entered they were surrounded by several knights with their swords drawn.

"Halt! Who are you!? State your business!" one of the knights in front of them spoke.

"We are ambassadors from Tristain. Princess Henrietta sent us" Louise showed them the ring on her finger and the knight came forward. He took off his glove and extented his hand.

"Bring up the ring close to mine." Louise did so and the rings glowed, forming a rainbow.

"Water and wind always create a rainbow." He took of his helmet, shocking Louise."My apologies. I am Prince Wales Tudor. Now, what business do you have with me?" Louise gave him the letter from Henrietta and he read it, saddened look on his face.

"I see. This way." Louise followed Wales into a small room, where he walks over to a desk and pulls out a letter from the top drawer. He walks back to Louise and hands her the letter.

"Here. And when you get back to Henrietta, please tell her that im sorry." Louise looked at him, both had sad looks on them. Louise then headed outside where Wardes was waiting.

"Did you get what we came here for?" he asked and she nodded.

"Good. Now that the mission is almost over, how about we complete a mission of our own?" he said with a mischievous look.

"W-what do you mean?" Louise asked, puzzled.

"Get married, of course" he said smiling.

"M-m-m-married?! But it´s too sudden-"she stuttered madly.

"You dont have a choice, descendant of the void. Reconquista has plans for you" someone behind her spoke. As she turned around, she was faced with a sight of a glowing ring before blackness took her.

 **xxxx**

John and the others had finally arrived at Albion. They were looking at their surroundings below them in hope of seeing any signs of Wardes or Louise, but to no avail.

"Tabitha, land at that clearing over there." Tabitha nodded and once they landed, John jumped off and extented his left hand in front of him.

 _ **Beast of eternal darkness**_

 _ **Join me from your hunting ground**_

 _ **And track down my prey**_

Tabitha and Kirche watch in wonder as a black mist emerged from the ground, growing wider and taller. It began to take form, swirling and twisting as it did. Once it finished, they were stunned at what they saw.

A black wolf, taller than a horse, now stood in front of them. Its tail was coated in blue flames that reached all the way from the tip of its tail, across its back to the back of its head. It had long canines that peeked slightly from its upper jaw and razor sharp claws 2 times the size of a grown mans middle finger and its eyes glowed blue. It walked in front of John and allowed him to pet it as the girls watched with their mouths open.

"Your target is a void mage on this island. Find her" John told the wolf as he got on it. It sniffed the air before letting out a howl and speeding off towards its objective. John motioned the others to follow him. It didn´t take long before they saw a small chapel in front of them and the wolf stopped. Tabitha and Kirche landed next to him and got off.

"Go around the back and find a way in. Make sure that no one escapes." he told to the wolf, which nodded and ran behind the building as the group approached the doors.

 **xxxx**

Inside the chapel a wedding ceremony was taking place. Wardes and Louise were standing side by side as Wales went on, his knights standing on the sides. Louise was freaking out in her mind, she had no control over her body.

 _´Please. Someone help me!´_ she thought in her mind. At that moment the doors were blasted off of their hinges and came crashing inside. The people inside turned to see a boy in a black outfit standing in the doorway with 2 girls behind him. Louise awakened from her stupor as the knights got between them and John. Before anyone got to do anything, Wardes pushed Louise out of the way and stabbed Wales.

"Damn you...Reconquista" His body then slumped to the ground as Wardes removed his sword from his chest.

"Your highness!" one of the knight yelled as they turned towards Wardes.

 **"RRRAAAAAAAGH!"** Wardes looked towards John just in time to see him charge towards him and bring his sword down on him. Wardes yelled out in pain as his right arm was cut off, spewing blood everywhere. John then made an upwards slash, cutting Wardes in half and sending guts and blood all over the floor. Louise ran next Wales and knelt down beside him while the others were too shocked to do anything.

"Please...take my ring...give it to Henrietta...tell her...not to mourn after me...so she can...find someone else to love" he said as he gave his ring to Louise before collapsing on the ground, dead. Louise was shocked and just looked at her hands, not knowing what to do.

 **xxxx**

Behind one of the pillars Cromwell was shivering in fear after seeing how easily Wardes was taken care of. As he turned around to leave, he freezed in fright as he looked into the eyes of a beast baring its fangs to him.

 **xxxx**

"AAAAAAAAAH!" John and the others turned to see where the scream came from. John´s wolf came out of the shadows with a man in its jaws, biting hard on the mans midsection. He was still alive and was struggling to get free all while screaming in pain.

"Cromwell!" one of the knights yelled. John´s eyes widened slightly and he began to walk towards him.

"So you are Cromwell. I believe you have something that I need." Cromwell looked up, frightened as he saw a pair of slitted, blue eyes looking down at him. John spotted a ring on his finger and grabbed it. He examined it and looked towards Tabitha, who nodded as to confirm that this was the ring they were looking for. He then looked back at Cromwell, who was panicking.

"Kill him." It was all he needed to say as the wolf smashed Cromwell against the floor and ripped off his head. The knights were slightly disgusted at the sight. After explaining the situation to the knights, they agreed to leave with them to the mainland. They took the corpses outside and buried Wales, while John burned Cromwell and Wardes into ashes. He noticed Louise standing next to him, sad look in her eyes.

"I know this must be difficult for you, but you´re not alone in this. If you ever feel the need to talk to someone, I will listen." She looked at him and slowly nodded. John then prepped a teleportation circle and once everyone gathered around him, he transported them away.

 **xxxx**

 **Another one done. This story might become a harem story in the future so just a heads up. I also intend to do another fanfic, propably Highschool DXD, and just so you know, I will make an OP OC and I will remove the main character. See you next time!**


	9. Chapter 9

"Talking"

 _`Thinking´_

 ** _Spell_**

 **(Familiars speaking)  
**

 **Chapter 9: Treasures  
**

A bright light shined briefly in the woods just in the outskirts of the Tristains capital city and John, the knights and the others appeared out of it. It was still night time and the city´s lights shined trough the windows of the buildings and some lights from the castle in the distance. The knights thanked the group and went their separate ways. At that moment another light shined brightly and Ryu crashed into him, chirping happily. She had a letter on her neck, which Tabitha took and read. She smiled, looked at John and nodded. They both now knew that her mother had reached her destination safely.

"Let´s head to town and find an inn to sleep at. We report to Henrietta in the morning and return the ring to the water spirit after that." Everyone nodded and the group headed towards the town. After wandering around for a while, the group came across an inn called "Charmin Fairies". John motioned everyone to follow and once they entered they were met with a sight of several waiters serving food and beverages while wearing revealing dresses. Louise´s eyebrow twiched slightly and she looked at John.

"Dont look at me like that. I have never been here before." He then spotted something familiar amongst the people in the inn. It was Siesta, wearing a pure white dress while serving customers.

"Siesta?!" She looked towards the group and upon seeing John, her face went red as a tomato and she almost dropped her tray, but was able to catch it in time. John and the others walked up to her.

"E-e-evening, master. W-what are you doing here?" she stuttered, her blush not getting any milder.

"We just got back from a small assignment and are looking for a place to sleep. Aren´t you supposed to be at the Academy?" he asked her.

"My uncle needed help here at the inn since we are a bit short on staff tonight. If you need rooms, I can-"she said but was cut off by a masculine voice.

"Who are your friends, Siesta?" John and everyone else sweatdropped at the sight of a transvestite looking man.

"These are my friends from the Academy, uncle. This is John, the one I-" she began but stopped and looked down, blushing.

"So you are John? The one who saved Siesta from Count Mott? She has told a lot about you in her letters. My name is Scarron, but you must call me "mi mademoiselle"." he said as John and everyone else just nodded nervously, while Siesta blushed profusely when Scarron told everyone about her letters. John gave her a curious look.

"Alright, mi mademoiselle. Do you have any rooms left? We need to get some sleep before morning comes" John asked him.

"Why of course! And since you helped Siesta, you can sleep here for free tonight! Jessica, get me 3 room keyes, please!" The group look to see a young woman with long, black hair walking towards them with 3 keyes on her hand.

"Here you go. The room numbers are on the keyes. I´m Jessica, by the way, Scarrons daughter" she says while winking at John seductively, which Tabitha didn´t like one bit.

´ _This guy has a daughter?!`_ everyone freaked in their own minds. They then took the keyes and headed upstairs, saying each other good night as they found their rooms. John and Tabitha enter their room and prepare to go to sleep and Irikukwu jumped in trough the opened window. They lay down on the bed and Tabitha and Irikukwu fall asleep first. John looks at the girls in his arms and smiles before shutting his eyes.

However, he was unable to sleep for more than a few minutes when he heard loud yelling and banging downstairs. Irikuwku woke up and looked at John dazed.

"Go back to sleep, Irikukwu. Im going to see what this noise is all about." He gave her a kiss before heading downstairs. Once there he saw several armed men and a fat guy who looked like a snob. Siesta was on the floor on her ass while Scarron was in front of her on his knees. Jessica was in the back with the other waiters.

"Please, I beg you, my lord. Please forgive her, it was an accident" Scarron begged the fat noble. John saw that he had a stain on his shirt, propably from wine.

"I will forgive her, but she has to give me some "servise" first" the man said, smirking.

"No! Please, anything but that!" Siesta yelled as the man approached her. He stopped when they suddenly felt an oppressive aura and looked at the stairs to see John with a blue aura surrounding him, his eyes slitted and glowing.

"What. The fuck. Do you think you´re doing?" he said menacingly. The armed men drew their swords and approached him.

 **"STAY OUT OF THIS!"** he yelled and extented his left arm towards them. A bolt of lightning shot out and struck them, knocking them unconsious. He then began to slowly walk towards the fat noble, who now had fear in his eyes.

"Do you have any idea who I am? Im the royal tax collector, I could get you hanged for this!" the man said and drew his wand, pointing it at John. John then disappeared and reappeared in front of the man, grabbed his wand and snapped it in two. He then let out a growl that sounded almost feral and lifted the fat noble in the air from his throat.

"I wouldn´t give a single fuck if you were the king of this country. You hurt my friend and tried to rape her and no one, who hurts my friends, gets to live very long" he said while his grip around the mans neck tightened, who began squirming from the lack of air.

"Wait!" John turned towards the stairs and saw Louise standing there. "Don´t kill him. There are other ways to deal with him" she looked pleadingy at him. John looked at her for a second, then back at the fat noble.

"You´re right. He´s not woth it." John dropped the noble on the floor where he gasped for air. John then grabbed his right arm and sent a violent kick at it, dislocating the mans shoulder, who screamed in pain. Everyone winced from the brutal treatment. "Listen very carefully. If I ever hear that you have been to this tavern again, I will come to your house, burn it to the ground, shove a pike up your ass and place it and your corpse in the middle of this town for everyone to see. Understood?"

The man nodded furiously as his guards began to wake up. He got up and ran out of the inn, his men following him when they woke up. As they did, a small crowd outside poured in to the building, cheering. John ignored them and walked to Siesta, who had gotten up from the floor.

"Are you alright?" he asked, worried. Siesta blushed and nodded" Y-yes. Im alright." John smiled as he felt relieved.

"Thank you so much. That guy has been harassing us for a long time now."Jessica said.

"How come?" he asked.

"Well, he has been raising taxes constantly for no reason and drives off everyone in the tavern, when he enters. It was about time someone took care of him." John made a mental note of her words and nodded.

"Onii-chan, come back to bed." He freaked when he heard Irikukwu´s voice and everyone turned and looked at the stairs to see a attractive girl covering herself with a sheet, rubbing her eyes. Louise blushed madly and looked at John with a annoyed expression.

"Coming! Good night everyone!" John yelled and ran up the stairs with Irikukwu in his arms. Louise was blushing, while the crowd was whistling. Louise then headed into her room. John had some explaining to do in the morning.

Unseen by everyone, Siesta blushed and and looked down, while holding her hands on her chest, smiling.

 **xxxx**

Morning came soon as light poured in through the window. John woke up and froze when he saw Irikukwu lying on his chest pressing her assets against him, while Tabitha was clinging onto his right side. He smiled and stroked their hair as they began to wake up as well. The door was then suddenly kicked in and they looked at the doorway to see Louise there, looking flustered.

"W-w-what are you doing?! You perverted dog!" Tabitha and Irikukwu looked at her while John rubbed his forehead. He explained the situation to her and she ultimately dropped the subject, but remained slightly peeved.

"Now that we got this cleared, how about we head to the palace? We still have to make our report." Louise gained a saddened expression and nodded slowly, while Irikukwu went over to the window and jumped out, after making sure that no one was around.

"Go and wake up Kirche and get Siesta so we can leave. Henrietta is not going to be pleased about all this."

 **xxxx**

"No...he´s dead? He cant be..." Henrietta said while looking down with a few tears running across her face. John, Louise, Tabitha and Kirche stood there silently, everyone feeling depressed.

Henrietta was in turmoil. She was shocked to hear that Prince Wales was dead, especially when John told her that Wardes was a traitor. The fact that he died as well brought little delight for her. Agnes was sad and angry, knowing that a member of the Reconquista had infiltrated the Tristain military ranks. John looked at Louise and bend down slightly next to her ear.

"Louise, stay here and talk with her. A friends duty is to give comfort when needed." Louise looked at him and nodded. She walked up to Henrietta and they embraced each other. John looked at Agnes and motioned her to follow. Once outside Tabitha and Kirche continued towards the exit while John and Agnes stopped next to the door that lead to the throne room.

"I can´t believe that Wardes was a traitor. I wish I had been there to kill him myself" Agnes said, very frustated.

"That is the least of our worries now."Agnes looked at him questioningly."We came back last night and decided to sleep at an inn, before coming here and I ended up having a fight with the royal tax collector. Once he left I heard from the innkeeper that he has been raising taxes for no apparent reason." Agnes was taken aback by his statement and her eyes widened in surprise.

"There hasn´t been any orders to raise taxes for a long time. That would mean that he is corrupted and has been lying to Her Highness."

"The question is, what did he collect the money for? He could have either collected it for his personal use or..." he looked at Agnes, letting his words sink in.

"...Or fund the Reconquista" Agnes finished for him.

"Everything is possible. We need to stay on our guard from now on, keep an eye out for anything suspicious. Im telling this to you because Henrietta is going trough hell right now and I don´t want to put more pressure on her. You and Louise are her trusted friends and she needs both of you right now. Tell her about the tax collector when you think she is ready to hear it, Im going to keep doing my own things and inform you if anything turns up. I believe you can handle our corrupted goverment official." Agnes nodded again. The doors opened and Louise came out as Agnes entered and closed the door behind her. They didn´t say a word as they exited the palace, John didn´t want to pry into their affairs. They regroup with the others outside and John teleports them away to the lake.

They arrive at the lakeside and after a few seconds, the water spirit appeared before them.

 **"You have returned. Do you have it?"** she asks. John pulls out a ring and the spirit squeals in delight as she grabs it.

 **"Finally! My treasure is back! What is your name, boy ?"**

"Im John. John Fendell." he answers.

 **"Thank you, John. I am forever grateful to you. From this day on, if you or your descendants ever need my help, I shall answer."**

"It was nothing, really. Just make sure to hide it well, so this doesn´t happen again. Now we need to get going. Goodbye."

 **"Farewell. I hope to see you again."** With that she disappears and the group teleports away, appearing again in the main courtyard of the Academy.

"Ok. What now?" John asks. Before anyone gets to answer, a loud growl is heard from everyones bellies.

"Right. Breakfast." They go to the dining hall where breaksfast was still being served. As they ate, Colbert came to talk to them.

"You´re back. Where were you? You just left without a word." John looked at the others before answering.

"The princess asked us to do something for her. I can´t tell you any of the details, we promised to keep quiet." Colbert looked confused for a while, but shrugged his shoulders and decided not to ask about it.

"Anyway, Im going for a trip tomorrow to look for a ancient artifact and yes, you must come with me." John looked at him baffled but agreed, seeing no way out. He was too tired to even try and argue.

"Excellent! We will be leaving tomorrow morning. Oh and by the way, Guiche has been looking for you. Why exactly, I don´t know." John nodded and Colbert left, heading for his workshop. John lets out a heavy sigh before resuming eating his meal.

 **xxxx**

Guiche and Montmorency were sitting outside on one of the tables, having some tea.

"You seem anxious, Guiche. Something bothering you?" Montmorency asked Guiche who was shifting in his seat, glancing nervously to his sides.

"I-it´s nothing." Montmorency looked at him with a raised eyebrow, slightly irritated. _´I swear, if he´s cheating on me again I will-´_ Her thoughts are cut off when she sees John walking towards them. Guiche sees him as well and gulps nervously.

"Colbert said you wanted to see me" John says while eyeing him suspiciously.

What happens next completelly surprises both him and Montmorency. Guiche jumps up from his seat before getting on his knees in a praying position.

"Please, become my teacher!" Guiche yells.

"Eh?" John looks at him with a stupefied expression while Montmorency´s jaw is hanging wide open.

"I have been thinking ever since the duel, and you are right. I am a coward, I am weak. My brothers have always been praised while i´ve done nothing but chased women. I want to become a better man and a mage so I beg you, please help me!" Guiche yells pleadingly.

"Oi, calm down. There´s no need to be so dramatic, i´ll help you." John says while glancing briefly at Montmorency, whose expression hadn´t changed.` _This will also make a great addition to my report`_

"Really?! Thank you!" Guiche jumped up and tried to hug him, but John sidestepped, letting Guiche fall on his face.

"There´s no reason to get so attached, either. If you want me to train you, I expect you to follow my instructions without question. Disobeying my orders will result in various punishements. Clear?"

"Yes, sir!" Guiche yelled while saluting.

"In that case, we begin immediately. Guiche..." he said while craking his knuckles and grinning, which caused Guiche to gulp nervously.

"Welcome to hell."

 **xxxx**

The sun was beginning to set as their training session finally came to an end. John was looking at Guiche who was sitting next to him on the ground, panting heavily and drinking water. John had helped him to improve his valkyries or "light-weight golems" as John called them. First John had instructed him to create as many non hollow golems as he could and to slowly increase their amount and metallic mixture to increase their durability. In between the magic sessions John made Guiche spar with him to increase his physical strenght, a vital part of every magic type. Guiche made a mistake on 2 occasions when he had slightly protested about the methods John was using, causing him to end up running around the Academy while John ran behind him with a whip.

John was, however, surprised and slightly impressed about how much willpower and stamina Guiche had. He had endured the training with minimal complaining and on top of it all, his magical abilities had improved greatly during just one day. Instead of 10 hollow golems, he was now able to summon 5 non hollow golems, even if he was exhausted after completing his spells. John didn´t want to kill him with exhaustion and made sure to have regular breaks between the sessions.

Soon after they had started training, several teachers and students, including Louise, Tabitha and Kirche, had gathered around to watch them. Colbert had taken notes and asked questions during their training and so did several other teachers. One of the professors who taught earth magic at the school, was scowling at John. She was not happy that someone else was doing a better job at teaching than her.

Overall, John was pleased, both with himself and Guiche. This was sure to get him some points among the elders and help him increase his ranking. He was currently a master-level Sentinel, with mentor-rank being the only one higher than him. He wanted this title, it would give him full access to teach all the tricks he knew and have students of his own, if he ever got any.

"Thank you, John. Can we do this some other time as well?" Guiche asked.

"Of course. I still have several tricks up my sleeve that I can teach you, but remember to train by yourself as well. Hell, I wouldn´t be surprised if with my training and enough determination you would become a square-level mage in 4 weeks." John said while drinking some water from his bottle.

"I won´t give up! I promise you that!" Guiche yelled with joy. John looked at him and smiled before fist bumping him. They then walk of to their own directions and John heads to the bath after picking up Tabitha and Irikukwu.

Once they finished his bath and the three head back to his room. Once inside, John activated the communication spell so Tabitha and her mother were able to talk while he wrote his report. Irikukwu was snuggling on the bed with Ryu.

"And done. Let´s hit the hay and call it a day" he said. They say their goodbyes to Lady Orleans and tuck in, Tabitha and Irikukwu on his sides and Ryu on his chest. Slowly they drift to sleep.

 **xxxx**

 **Sorry if this chapter took a bit long, I was caught up with school work. See you next time!**


	10. Chapter 10

"Talking"

 _`Thinking`_

 ** _Spell_**

 **(Familiars speaking)  
**

 **Chapter 10: Call of war**

"Suu~Suu~"

John opens his eyes and sees that it is morning and Tabitha and Irikukwu are still sleeping soundly. He gently shook them awake and began dressing himself as Siesta entered the room with their breakfast. She wasn´t wearing her maid outfit. Instead, she was dressed like a regular town girl.

"Here you go, master" she said, smiling widely and handed him a plate. Siesta gave Tabitha and Irikukwu their own plates.

"Thank you, Siesta. Did something happen to your regular outfit?" he asks.

"Oh this? Colbert said that you were going on a trip to Tarbes village and since it´s my hometown I decided to come with you. It´s been a while since i´ve been there" she said. John smiled and continued eating. Once done, Irikukwu changes her form and the group heads outside and see Colbert waiting at the main gate.

"You´re here. Good, now we can get going" Colbert said very enthusiastically. He was almost jumping in excitement.

"You seem a bit... giddy" John said. Colbert calmed himself and cleared his throath.

"Well... yes, I am, and for a good reason. I´ve been trying to find the "Robe of the Dragon" for a long time now and I finally have a promising lead. Now lets get going. It will take us some time to reach the village, even on Sylphid."

"Actually, I got that covered. Siesta, come here for a sec." Siesta looks at him confused as she walks in front of him. John then suddenly presses his forehead against hers and a brief flash of light shines in between them. When they depart, Siesta has a very deep blush on her face. Tabitha looks at him with a raised eyebrow, pouting slightly.

"The teleportation spell I use only works if I have a mental image of the place or I have been there before. Siesta was born in the village so I just took some of her memories of the place. Now stay still and we´ll be off." He chants his spell and they are transported away.

 **xxxx**

The village of Tarbes was going on with their daily business as usual. Kids were playing and running while their parents worked in their shops and on the field. Their peace was interrupted as a bright light shined in the middle of the town. Everyone panicked slightly and children hid behind buildings, crates, people or anything that they could find. As the light died down, everyone looked at awe at the sight of 4 people accompanied by a big dragon.

"A lot faster than flying. Are we at the right place, Siesta?" She nodded in confirmation. She then noticed someone familiar in the crowd.

"Father!" Siesta ran and hugged a older looking man, who smiled and hugged her back.

"How´s my beautiful daughter doing today? And who might these people be?" the man said.

"They are my friends from the Academy. Professor Colbert, Tabitha, Kirche and John. And Sylphid, of course" she said as she pointed at them one by one. At the same time the panicked villagers calmed down and approached them.

"It´s a pleasure to meet you. Im Siesta´s father. What brings you people here?"

"We came here to look for a certain artifact, the "Robe of the Dragon". I received information that it could be here." Colbert said. John was looking at the vast field that laid in front of the village.

"Robe of the Dragon? I don´t really know it´s location but I do know that it´s somewhere around these parts." He looked thoughtfull as John sighed.

"Ryu" he called. In a brief flash of light Ryu appeared on his shoulder. Everyone, especially the kids, looked in awe and curiosity at the white dragon perched on the boys shoulder.

"Search." The dragon chirped and took off, gaining altitude very quickly and John walked next to Colbert.

"She will inform us if she sees anything out of the ordinary...Why is everyone looking at me like that?" he says looking around, seeing the curious stares. Few children run up to him.

"Mister, are you mage?" one of the kids asks. John looks at them and smiles.

"Yep. Wanna see a magic trick?" The kids nod. John smiles and summons his black wolf. Everyone are frightened at first but calm down and pet the massive beast when John assures them that it won´t hurt them. Some of them even got on its back as it laid on its stomach, not minding the affection at all. John and the others decided to sit down and have a light snack, tea and cake.

"So you´re John. We heard what you did to Count Mott. Thank you for helping my daughter" Siesta´s father said.

"Yep. He got what he deserved. I hope you don´t mind the fact that Siesta works for me now" John said while taking a sip from his tea.

"Not at all. Just take good care of her." John nodded and Siesta blushed. They then heard a loud chirp and looked up to see Ryu fly down on the table. She presses her head against his and shares her memories.

"She found an unusual looking structure a few miles north from here. Let´s go." They got up, John mounted his wolf and the others got on Irikukwu. They then take off, John on his wolf with Irikukwu flying above him.

 **xxxx**

Soon they finally arrive at their destination. A metal hangar sealed shut with a big lock surrounded by a lush forest. John walks in front of a small rock with something written on it and inspects it.

"What is this?" Tabitha asks standing next to him.

"It´s written in Japanese. I can´t read it but it´s definitely a grave" he said as he traced his right hand on its surface.

"We got the door open!" Colbert yelled to them. They walk into the building and stare in amazement at what´s inside. John walks next to it and touches its side.

"The Robe of the Dragon. It actually exists!" Colbert said, exited.

` _Mitsubishi A6M Zero. This thing is real relic.´_ John thought to himself. He was a real fanatic when it came down to history and old tech. He then noticed the machine guns on the wings and turned to Colbert.

"Colbert. I know that you want to keep the plane as research material, but you must promise that you won´t make any notes about the weapons on it. If this kind of technology spreads, it will mean war everywhere" he said with a serious tone.

"I promise. You seem familiar with this contraption. What exactly is it?" Colbert asks.

"A fighter plane. An old one, but still faster than any dragon in this world. Fast and maneuverable, but its armour is thin as paper. A necessary downside if you want to make it fly fast" John spoke as he climbed aboard and entered the cockpit.

"Can you fly it?" Siesta asked.

"No. Our air force is a separate unit altogether with far more advanced planes, and Sentinels train primarily as ground units, so I never received flight training. Besides, I have my ethereal wings if I need to fly. They´re also a lot faster." Everyone looked at him curiously as he talked.

"Well, lets get this beauty back to the Academy" he said as he jumped down and began preparing the transportation spell.

"Umm...Actually, can I stay here for a while? My parents might need help and I haven´t seen them for a long time" Siesta asked.

"Sure thing. Nightfang will take you back. Take as long as you need." Siesta got on the wolfs back and shrieked loudly as the wolf ran with max speed. John finished his spell and as everyone gathered around the plane, they were transported away.

 **xxxx**

John was relaxing in the main courtyard, sitting on the ground and daydreaming, while Irikukwu was taking a nap with Ryu on her head and Tabitha sat in his lap reading her book. All the students and teachers were staring in wonder when they had brought the plane to the Academy. John mentally chuckled as he remembered their faces. His thoughts are interrupted as he hears a cough from his left and turns to see Louise standing there.

"Can I help you?" he asked.

"W-well, no... I just...I was just enjoying the weather" she said. John looked at her with a amused expression that had "Really?" plastered all over it.

"O-okay! I wanted to ask you something." she said while suffling nervously in one place.

"Well, what is it?"

"C-could you..." she began and mumbled something, which John couldn´t hear.

"Sorry, I didn´t hear what you said. Could you repeat that?"

"´mumble´"

"Sorry?"

"Couldyoutrainmetobecomeabettermage!?" she blurted out, blushing madly. John and Tabitha looked at her baffled.

"Yes, I can. But why are you asking me?" he asked her.

"W-well I saw you train with Guiche and recently he has been showing off his improvements to Montmorency. I figured you know what you´re doing so..." she says while looking away, holding her arms behind her back. John looks at her for a while, before beginning to chuckle loudly.

"W-what´s so funny?"

"Nothing important, really. You just remind me of someone back home. Wait here, i´ll be back in a moment." _´Tsundere. She´s just like Cheryl, even their hair colour is a match.´_ he thought to himself, smiling as he walked towards the kitchen area. He came back a few moments later with a pot of tea, 3 cups and crackers.

"Umm...I thought we were going to train" Louise said, confused.

"We are. The thing is, I can´t use the same tricks I used with Guiche. Void is a completelly different element. To control it, you first must control yourself, hence the tea and snacks. I want you to reach a calm state, to be content with the current moment" he said as he poured tea into the cups and handed them over to Louise and Tabitha.

"Remember, no talking. Listen to the natural sounds, like the wind or the birds. Immerse yourself in the moment." Louise nodded and they sat there silently and enjoyed the tea. She had to admit, she felt calmer than usual. When they finished their tea, John took a small rock from his pocket.

"Now take your wand and levitate this." She took her wand and pointed it at the rock.

 ** _"Levitate"_** The rock glowed slightly and began floating. She kept it there for a minute before stopping.

"Now a small question: How did the casting feel?" he asked and looked at her intently.

"It felt...easy. It felt like it came naturally, like I had done it before."

"Exactly. You gain control when you´re calm and lose it when you let emotions take over. You just proved that you can do it in calm situations. Train by yourself using this method for a few times when you can, and then we will see how you manage under stress." She smiled and nodded. At that moment Guiche rode in trough the gates, looking terrified.

"What´s wrong, Guiche? You look pale" John asked him.

"Albion just changed its name to the New State of Reconquista! And they declared war on Tristain!" They were all shocked.

"They are still going to attack? Even when we killed Cromwell?" John asked.

"Apparently Cromwell´s second-hand men took over and are now controlling the forces. I need to inform everyone." Guiche then rode off.

John frowned and let out a sigh.` _Somehow this doesn´t surprise me`_

 **xxxx**

The next day John had woken up early and met up with Guiche for a small training session. The news about the incoming conflict made John worried, so he had spent the rest of the previous day training. Now he was waiting for the enemy to make their move. Louise had left to the palace, saying she needed to do something.

"That´s good for now, Guiche. You have improved quite a bit, keep it up" he said as he looked at the 8 golems Guiche had summoned.

"Thank you. I discussed with Osmond yesterday. He said that im getting closer to triangle-level. And it´s all thanks to your training." Guiche said while giving him a bow.

"Seems like you have cleaned up your act as well. How are things between you and Montmorency?" John said as he drew his sword.

"Better. I give her more attention and she seems to appreciate it. Now, prepare yourself." John smirked and took his stance. Before either did anything, Colbert came running to them.

"John, we have a problem! Reconquista ships are attacking Tristain and they´re headed to Tarbes!" Both boys froze at the announcement.

 _´Siesta...´_ "Thank you, Colbert. Im going to head there now. Guiche, stay here and train." He ran off towards the entrace and saw Tabitha and Kirche there with Irikukwu.

"I take it you heard the news?" The girls nodded."And you´re coming with me?"

"Im not letting you go alone" Tabitha said.

"Im going where Tabitha goes" Kirche said.

"Fine, but let me handle the fighting. I don´t want you to get hurt and that is not up for argument." The girls didn´t argue and they took off, John flying with his wings and Tabitha and Kirche on Irikukwu.

Meanwhile Louise was riding alongside Henrietta towards Tarbes with a small army of their own.

"Thank you for coming with me Louise. I feel more confident with you here." Louise nodded but she felt worry as she looked at the columns of smoke int the distance.

 **xxxx**

John looked down from the skies as the group finally reached Tarbes and saw Tristain soldiers lined up on the field with Reconquista ships closing in on them. He saw the people from the village hiding at the treeline.

"Tabitha, go check on the people in the forest and help them if necessary. I´ll take care of the ships." Tabitha nodded and they flew towards the forest as John summoned Derf and drew his sword.

"You ready, Derf? Im going to put your abilities to the test."

 **"Ready when you are, partner."** John smirked and extented his arms to his sides.

 _ **Soul Manifest Tier 1: Dragon Mail!**_ He then was engulfed in bright blue flames. From the ground Louise, Henrietta and the soldiers looked up and saw a huge ball of fire. A Reconquista general looked up as well as the flames disappeared revealing a man in black armour. The chest plate was smooth and the greaves looked like the feet of a dragon. The gauntlets had 2 spikes on the top part facing up alonside the arms. The helmet was slightly triangular in shape, with 2 slightly curved horns on it and it had a dragons mouth carved into it.

John flew towards the dragon knights with blinding speed and deflected the magic fired at him with his sword and Derf. Few of the shots were able to hit him directly but they just bounced off of his armour. He charged at the captain and sliced him in half. The other knights tried to chase him, but he suddenly appeared behind them and sliced them apart as well, leaving the dragons alive who flew off after seeing their riders demise. At that moment one of the ships opened fire at him. John dodged the canonballs and flew next to the ship. He pointed his sword towards the ship and a huge stream of fire circled around the ship before engulfing it in flames completelly.

"Lets end this." He flew high up in the air and looked down at the ships to see that there was nothing under them. He placed the swords on his back and snapped his fingers. A dozen purple balls appeared behind him and they grew to the size of watermelons.

 _ **Void Bombardment!**_ Purple beams shot towards the remaining ships, making zigzags as they flew. As they struck, large explosions occured that covered the entire area with intense purple light. People on the ground covered their faces as massive pressure waves blew against them. Soon the light and the wind died down and they looked towards the ships to see nothing but few pieces of debris from the ships litter the ground.

In the air John looked down upon the destruction with a neutral expression as his armour dissipated. He turned and saw Tabitha and Kirche with the villagers amongst the Tristain soldiers, looking up at him. He felt relief when he saw Siesta there as well.

 _"Tabitha, lets head back to the Academy. Were done here."_ He sent a message telepathically to her and saw as she and Kirche got on Irikukwu and flew up next to him as the people on the ground looked at them. They then flew back towards Academy.

 **xxxx**

 **Another one done. See you next time!**


	11. Chapter 11

"Talking"

´ _Thinking´_

 ** _Spell_**

 **(Familiars talking)  
**

 **Chapter 11:Family matters  
**

John opened his eyes to see himself floating in endless darkness. He smiles and sighs before turning around to look at a pair of slitted blue eyes.

"It´s quite rare for us to see each other like this, Blitzkrieg."

 **(Indeed. I´m just getting slightly bored. I thought you were going to summon me at Tarbes.)**

"There was no need to call you. If I did, it would have been overkill. Don´t worry, you will get your chance."

 **(I know. I can hardly wait to spread my wings on the skies of Halgenia. But that´s not the full reason for why i´m contacting you. Lately i´ve been feeling strange energy pulses. They´re faint, but their intensity is growing every day.)**

Do you have any idea what they might be?"

 **(Currently, no. They´re too miniscule to be scanned properly, but it´s something very old in origin. I will keep monitoring it and inform you if anything changes.)**

"Thanks, Blitzkrieg. You know, this feels similar to the time when I first met you" he said smiling.

 **(Yep. I still remember that child-like curiosity you had. Is the 7-year old you surfacing again?)** the dragon asked with a teasing tone.

"Maybe a little."

 **(Hahahaha. Time to wake up, partner.)** With that he was sucked back into reality.

 **xxxx**

John woke up in his bed and saw Tabitha and Irikukwu sleeping next to him. It was the day after the incident at Tarbes which was already a hot topic at the Academy. Tabitha woke up and rubbed her eyes.

"Morning" he said and kissed her. Her eyes widened briefly in surprise but she soon returned the kiss. They stopped as he felt something soft on his back.

"Onii-chan~" Irikukwu said and kissed him as well from behind. They then began dressing themselves as Irikukwu leaped out of the window.

"Tabitha, do you want to talk to your mother while I go to see Colbert? I´ll join you at breakfast after that." She nodded and John opened the connection and left the room. He first made a small stop at the kitchen area and gave Irikukwu her breakfast before continuing towards Colbert´s workshop. He entered the workshop where Colbert was taking notes of the fighter.

"Everything alright here?" John asked.

"Ah, yes. It´s just that i´ve never seen anything like this. The possibility of faster traveling amongst other things is exciting." Colbert said.

"Just make sure to keep your promise and we won´t have any problems."

"I´ll keep my promise. I really don´t want to end up like the Reconquista soldiers at Tarbes. The stories about it have spread like wildfire and i´ve even heard rumours from the palace that they want to recruit you. But they are just rumours, nothing has been confirmed yet. I´m not even sure if they know who you are."

"Something more is bound to happen, it´s just a matter of time. Im going to go eat now. Bye." He waved him goodbye and headed to the dining hall where Tabitha was waiting. He went over to her and sat down next to her and began eating.

"Is that him?"

"Yeah. I heard he destroyed the entire fleet with a single attack."

"I don´t know if that´s scary or cool."

"Shhh. He might hear you."

John listened to the whispering students with slight amusement. As they ate Kirche and Louise, who looked slightly irritated, arrived and sat in front of them.

"That was amazing what you did yesterday. Could you teach me to do that?" she said while leaning forwards.

"Sorry but no. I´m not allowed to teach the spells I created myself without the mentor-rank and you´re not a void mage, which is a required to use that spell. Besides, I can´t teach something that destructive to just anyone. But I can teach you the same way like Guiche and Louise."

"I would like that" she said. John felt a small tug on his sleeve and turned towards Tabitha.

"Me too."

"Okay then. Luckily your elements are the easiest to work with." This caught the girls attentions. **  
**

"Wait, exactly how many elements do you have?" Kirche asked.

"12" he said as he sipped his tea. The girls went silent for a few seconds.

"12?! But there´s only 5!" Louise shouted.

"5 that you know of. There´s also light, darkness, lightning, ice, poison, sound and arcane. Im going to go and find Guiche and i´ll see you at Vestri court." He then left, leaving the baffled girls behind.

 **xxxx**

It was slightly past noon when the training session ended. John drank water from a bottle as he looked at the panting teens on the grass and chuckled.

Guiche had improved greatly, being able to summon 11 non-hollow golems. Osmond had also confirmed that he was now triangle-level mage, which made Guiche literally jump from joy. It had also caught the attention of other students, who had started to observe their training whenever they could.

Louise had also began to show improvement. She was now able to control herself a lot better than before. It was proven when John asked Kirche to tease her while she levitated a few rocks. Even though she showed extreme irritation, she managed to keep her cool and levitate the rocks for a full 2 minutes, even if just barely.

Tabitha caught up to his training the fastest, since she had fought in real combat before. Because of that John concentrated on improving her stamina by having her spar with him instead of using her magic.

Kirche was the hardest to train with. While her magic worked well and was already quite strong, she lacked restraint. She always tried to make her spells as flamboyant as possible, so her spells were usually too powerfull for the current situation. It took only 1 lap around the Academy to calm her down and make her concentrate on what she was doing.

"Lets call it a day, shall we? You all did great." They looked at him and nodded, still slightly tired. He then heard footsteps behind him and turned around the see Agnes walking towards them.

"Miss Valliere, John. Her Highness wants you to come to the palace immediatly. Your friends have to remain here" she said. John looked at Tabitha who shrugged her shoulders.

"Well, sure. Let´s go then."

 **xxxx**

As they finally reached the palace and walked through the halls John yawned slightly from pure boredom. He hated riding on horseback.

"Hey, Agnes. Why exactly are we here? Is it because what I did at Tarbes?" he asked.

"Probably. We will find out soon" was her answer. They entered the throne room and Louise froze when she saw a blonde woman there along with Henrietta.

"Eleanore! What are you doing here?" she asked. The woman walked up to Louise and pinched her cheeck.

"Im here to insure that you won´t do anything stupid" Eleanore said.

"It huwts!" Louise whined and the blond woman let go.

"Mother and father want you to come back home and prove that you finally learned how to cast properly. It´s hard to believe, given that you have no elemental affinity."

´ _So she hasn´t told them about her void magic. Interesting.´_ "Louise is not going anywhere. Her training is at a critical state and if it´s interrupted now, it could undermine everything we have reached so far." Louise looked at him surprised.

"Who are you to talk to me like that, commoner?" He was then covered in a blue aura, which caused everyone to have trouble breathing. Agnes became tense and Louise became frightened.

"Im John Fendell, her friend and part-time teacher. Im also the one who blew up the Reconquista fleet into little pieces. So how about we be a little bit more respectfull towards each other before someone gets hurt. You can argue as much as you want, but she is not going anywhere right now" His expression was that of happines, but his tone sent shivers up their spines as the aura disappeared. He then turned his gaze at Henrietta.

"Sorry, I lost my cool. I just haven´t got the chance to relax properly for a while and now I get irritated easily if things don´t run smoothly." Henrietta looked at him and giggled quietly.

"I can relate to that. Eleanore, would you kindly leave us?" She hesitantly bowed and walked out.

"Now there´s something urgent I need to discuss with you. The recent attack has caused the majority of the royal advisors to request actions against Reconquista, so I had to declare war. I will be crowned as the Queen tomorrow and I need trustworthy people around me. I cannot trust the advisors any more, expecially after the incidents with Mott and the tax collector." She stood up from her throne and walked up to them. "So I would ask you both to help me and lend your powers."

They stood there for a few seconds silently before John spoke up."I think it´s pretty obvious that we will help. We can´t have Reconquista running rampant and causing havoc. Louise still has to train her void magic a bit, but it won´t take too long for her to master it."

"Void?!" Henrietta and Agnes yelled and Louise looked at him angrily.

"Oh yeah, you didn´t know. Sorry, my bad" he said as he smiled akwardly and scratched the back of his head.

"Louise, why didn´t you tell me?" Henrietta asked. Louise was unable to answer, she looked down at her feet.

"I think it´s a good thing that she didn´t tell you. If the word about her magic spreads, some people might come after her. Not to mention that your advisors might want to weaponize her magic." Henrietta nodded in uderstantment.

"Anyway, when are we scheduled to depart to Albion?"

"In 2 days time. We need some time to gather our troops. Agnes will come pick you up when the time comes."

"In that case, we will head back to the Academy. Farewell." He bowed to her and he and Louise left the room. He glared at Eleanore on his way out and once they reached the yard, John transported them away.

 **xxxx**

Evening came soon and John was now in his room, laying on the bed, looking at the ceiling. Tabitha entered the room and sat beside him.

"Something on your mind?" she asked as she lied down.

"Just thinking about what will happen in the future. Like, with us."

"I talked with mother about it. Once Reconquista has been dealt with and my uncle is gone, she wants us to claim the throne." John chuckled at that.

"I came to complete my rite and now im going to be a king. Who would have thought." He then turned to face her."What about Irikukwu?"

"She will be your mistress after we marry. You can have several as long as I approve of them. I won´t mind if you want to have Siesta as well." Blushing slightly, he smiled and stroked her hair.

"I know what you´re thinking, but you don´t have to worry about me going to Albion. I will call Blitzkrieg if things get hairy. If you want to come with me I won´t stop you, but I won´t allow you to come fight alongside me. It´s just too dangerous."

"Okay" she said as she snuggled close to him.

"Now let´s get to bed. We are going to be relaxing tomorrow, anyway." As they undressed Irikukwu jumped in trough the window. Soon all 3 were fast asleep.

 **xxxx**

The next day John spent his time mainly by preparing for the trip. Cleaning his guns and swords and making sure that everything were in their correct places. After that he and Tabitha went to chill on the courtyard. She read her book while Irikukwu flew around with Ryu. The dragons had become quite good friends over time.

"Hi, John. Were not going to train?" said Guiche who just arrived with Kirche and Louise, who had just returned from Henrietta´s crowning ceremony.

"Nope. I figured that we needed some rest, so we will just laze around today" he said.

"How can you be so relaxed when you´re going into war soon?" Kirche asked. Then a deep voice was heard from John´s left hand.

 **(Relax, kiddo. My partner and I are the best fighters you can find. We could propably end the war all by ourselves)** Everyone except John jumped back a little.

"W-what was that voice?" Louise asked looking around.

"Everyone, say hello to Blitzkrieg. My second familiar" John announced as he showed his hand to the others.

 **(What´s up?)** said the voice. Everyone looked at his hand and saw a small dragon head symbol on it.

"2 familiars? Is he a dragon, too?" Guiche asked.

"Yep. He will stay in the familiar dimension for now, but should I need him, I can assure you the outcome won´t be pretty if I summon him, considering his power and size" he explained.

"H-how big is he then?" Louise asked. _´That´s what she said´_ John thought in his mind as Blitzkrieg answered.

 **(I can alter my size but in my full size, you will look like ants from my point of view. Possibly even smaller)** They gulped nervously as they tried to picture it in their minds.

"Have you made any progress identifying the energy signature?" John asked.

 **(Yeah, about that. It was growing steadily, but last night it disappeared for a moment before appearing again this morning. As if it had gone to sleep like a living being would. It hasn´t grown at all since)**

"Keep monitoring it and inform me if something else happens. This could be something bad." Others looked at him confused.

 **(I will. Im going back to sleep now)** The link was then cut off.

"What were you talking about?" Kirche asked him.

"Blitzkrieg detected several faint energy pulses a while back. It could be nothing serious, but we´re going to be monitoring it."

The others looked even more confused but shrugged it off. As the day turned into evening John was delighted to see that Siesta had returned to the Academy. She had stayed in her hometown to help with the repairs. After having an evening meal John went to sleep early, prepared for tomorrow.

 **xxDay of attackxx**

John looked down on the passing landscape underneath him from the deck of a floating ship, Ryu on his shoulder. He smiled in content and felt the breeze hit against his face. He looked behind him where Tabitha and Irikukwu were. They ultimately came with him, saying that they would stay back and help Henrietta around the main camp once they had secured one. Louise was talking with Henrietta on the deck and Guiche was fidgeting while sitting against the railing. Several other students from the Academy were there as well to help in the war effort, which John didn´t like one bit.

 _´Kids fighting wars. If our generals did this back home, they would be court marshalled.´_ he thought to himself. His scowl then turned into a smile as he felt the breeze again.

"You seem happy about something." He turned his head right and saw Agnes there.

"Im just enjoying the wind. Flying really is the best."

"You should concentrate more on the fight ahead. How can you even be so carefree about this war?" she asked.

"I am thinking about it. Sure, lives will be lost in this war and we have to bear the quilt of killing, but since I know that the Reconquista doesn´t stand a chance against us, I can relax a bit" he said.

"How can you be so sure about that?" she asked.

"Once we get close enough to Albion, I´ll show you the effect of the "fear factor". And if I have to, I will show you what my second familiar can do." With that he left to join Tabitha, leaving Agnes ponder about what he meant.

 **xxxx**

 **Another one done. Upcoming debut of Blitzkrieg soon. See you next time!  
**


	12. Chapter 12

"Talking"

 _´Thinking´_

 ** _Spell_**

 **(Familiars speaking)  
**

 **Chapter 12: Reaper of Souls**

A Reconquista captain was looking at the Tristain´s fleet in the distance from the fortress walls and smiled. He looked at his men who were preparing their cannons so they could rip their enemies into little pieces. They were feeling extremely confident about themselves, certain that they would win.

Before the captain was able to give new orders to his men, his head exploded when it was pierced by a bullet, sending bits of brain and bone shards through the air. Blood splattered onto the faces of the men closest to him, who froze from shock. A second later a gunshot was heard and another soldier fell, followed by another gunshot.

 **xxxx**

On the deck of one of the ships John sent shot after shot at the panicking Reconquista soldiers, his rifle resting on the railing. He kept firing until the clip was empty, reloaded and began firing again.

Agnes was looking through a pair of binoculars John had given her with a shocked expression. When he had told her that they were already within firing range she had not believed him. Now she was witnessing how one by one the enemy soldiers were torn apart by precise shots from a distance of 900 meters. Some soldiers tried to hide behind brick walls only to get shot through by John, since they provided little cover from .408 anti-material rounds. The entire fort was now in panic, soldiers ran and hid while their commanders did the same or tried to gain order. They simply didn´t have any way to defend themselves from the hail of bullets. They had never witnessed anything that could harm them from such a distance away, magic nor weapon.

With his clip now empty, John stopped firing and looked through his scope at the escaping soldiers, leaving only about a little over a dozen brave ones behind. He looked at his left to see Agnes watching with her mouth wide open.

"That is the "fear factor". We won´t have a lot of trouble taking the fort now" he said while standing up and putting his gun away. He summoned his wings and his scythe and joined the griffon knights in the sky as they assaulted the fort, leaving Agnes and the others watch in shock.

 **xxxx**

When evening came Tristain´s troops had successfully gained control over the fort and the port town that it defended, along with a few surrounding areas that included forests and hills. John was leaning against the fort wall as he looked at the few captured Reconquista soldiers. He was shocked to see that even when being greatly outnumbered, Reconquista troops fought till death rather than surrendered, as if they didn´t have any sense of self preservation.

 _´If all of them are like this, I fear there might be a huge bloodbath ahead´_ John thought. He then left to find Louise and eventually found her talking with Henrietta in the command room.

"Ah, John. It´s good you came by, we were just talking about you" Henrietta said.

"And why is that? Do you need me to do something again?" he asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Kind of. Louise here volunteered to assist in the capture of the next town and we need someone to guard her, so you would be the best choise" Henrietta said.

"No rest for the wicked, it seems. Alright, we´ll meet out at the courtyard tomorrow morning. But is it okay for me to borrow Louise here for a while?"

"Well, sure. We are finished here anyways so take as long as you want." John and Louise walked outside the fort walls and stood in the field.

"Why did we come here?" Louise asked.

"To train, of course. What else?" Louise facepalmed and they began training. John asked her to use her spells to create explosions this time, as to see if she could control something with a bit more power. He watched as she created small explosions and blew up the dirt dummies one by one.

"I admit, you have improved greatly. Now go get some rest, tomorrow we see how you handle creating bigger explosions." She nodded and they headed back to the fort. As they went their separate ways, John was stopped by Tabitha as he walked towards their room. Before he could say anything, she grabbed his hand and dragged him with her into their room. She locked the door, pushed him onto the bed and embraced him tightly.

"Don´t say anything. I just want to be like this for a while" she said. John looked confused before smiling slightly and hugging her back. It was clear she wanted to have some private time with him. As the sun set he looked at the girl laying on his chest and saw that she was now sleeping. He carefully laid her on the bed and snuggled next to her as Irikukwu joined them through the window. Soon they fell asleep.

 **xxxx**

The next day John flew next to Louise who was flying on a griffon with a knight. They were getting closer to the town that they were supposed to help capture. John had his Dragon Mail on him and his scythe in his hands. He looked at the 2 ships floating in the sky over the town and turned to Louise.

"Okay, Louise! Let´s see what you can do!" he yelled. Louise nodded and began chanting. As she did this, several dragon knights flew towards them, preparing to attack. John got in between them and erected a barrier, blocking the incoming spells. He then pointed his scythe at the incoming dragons.

 _ **Aeroblast!**_ A ball of swirling air appeared on the tip of the scythe and shot towards the dragons. The ball then exploded into a fierce blast of wind that sent the knights flying of their mounts and the dragons plummeting towards the ground. John looked behind him and saw that Louise had finished chanting. He flew out of the way and behind the griffon.

 ** _"Explosion!"_** Louise casted her spell and a bright purple light engulfed the ships. When it died down, the ships were no longer there. John looked at Louise and saw that she had lost consciousness.

 _´I guess her magical reserves are still too small to handle such a thing.`_ "Take her back to safety! She did her part!" he yelled to the griffon knight, who nodded and turned back towards the fort. John looked down and saw several battalions of Tristain troops fighting with Reconquista soldiers. He dived down and landed in the centre of the Reconquista ranks, right in front of their commander. He swung his scythe upwards and sliced him in half vertically. The soldiers charged at him, only to be cut down as he swirled his scythe around. As he decapitated the last soldier, he looked around the field that was now littered in dismembered bodies. Tristain´s soldiers looked at the blood-covered, black armored boy in fear and disgust as he stood in the field next to the corpses.

"Don´t just stand there, we still have to secure the town!" John yelled at them, awakening them from their stupor. The soldiers advanced into the town as John said his prayers to the dead soldiers before burning them. As he looked at the burning fire his eyes widened and he summoned his rifle and scanned the tree line on the hill. He caught a glimpse of long, blond hair disappearing behind the trees. He looked through the scope for a while before lowering the rifle and placing it back into the storage.

"Ryu." The dragon appeared on his shoulder and chirped. "Check the forest over there. Inform me if you see anyone with blond hair." Ryu chirped and flew up high in the sky. John then flew towards the town to assist the soldiers.

 **xxxx**

Half an hour later the town was completely secured. Even though they had gained control over the town fast, Reconquista had launched several counter-attacks, attempting to take it back. Thanks to John and his wolf, they had not succeeded. John was now walking the town streets, making sure that nothing fishy was going on and that the soldiers weren´t abusing the citizens. He had his armor on but his helmet was off, which revealed his face and caused few of the towngirls to giggle and wink at him.

 _´If Tabitha was here, she would probably give those girls an asswhooping´_ he chuggled to himself. He then heard a chirp from the sky and Ryu landed on his shoulder and shared her memories.

 _´So she is alive. I guess she wasn´t on the ships when I blew them up´_ "Ryu, lead me there." His wings appeared and he flew after the dragon. After a while he saw a small hut on the ground with 2 people outside. His helmet appeared on his head and he dived down, landing in front of the two. The blond haired girl panicked and hid behind the older woman who draw her wand.

"Put the wand away, Fouquet. You out of all people should know that trying to fight me is futile." Fouquet recognized John´s voice and held her hands up in the air, dropping her wand.

"Please wait. If you just let me explain, no one has to get hurt" she said. John had his hand on the hilt of his sword, but he didn´t draw it.

"Then it better be a good explanation. Spill" he said.

"My real name is Matilda. After Reconquista attacked Tristain, I returned here to look after my friend. I´m no longer part of the Reconquista, I swear."

"And the girl?"

"She is my friend, Tiffania. She is a half-elf." John glanced at the girl behind Matilda and saw her pointed ears. He had scanned Matilda constantly and removed his hand from his sword when he saw that she wasn´t lying.

"Even though you´re doing a good deed by protecting her, you are still a wanted person. Not to mention that you tried to hurt my friends on several occasions."

"I know, and i´m sorry for what I did. Please, just don´t tell anyone about us. I promise I won´t get in your way, i´ll even try and make it up for you, if you want" she said. John thought for a moment and answered.

"Fine. I´ll give you a second chance. Don´t waste it." She sighed in relief and lowered her hands.

"It´s okay, Tiffa. He won´t hurt us. This is John, by the way." The blond haired girl looked from behind Matilda and waved at him.

"...H-hi" she said in a quiet tone. John waved her back before turning his attention back to Matilda.

"So what are you going to do now? Hiding in the middle of a war zone isn´t really the best idea" he said while crossing his arms.

"We have actually began preparing to leave to Tristain. We´re probably going to leave tomorrow, if we can" Matilda said as she picked up her wand and put it in her pocket.

"That´s fine. Just remember that if you start stealing again, I will come after you" he said as he turned away to leave.

"But what am I supposed to do for living, then?" Matilda whined. John smirked and turned his head.

"You´re a creative person, i´m sure you can figure something out. Silly girl." A tick mark appeared on her forehead and she glared at him in annoyance. John laughed quietly as he flew off, leaving a pissed off mage and a confused elf behind.

 **xxxx**

It´s been several days since the start of the attack. During that time John had helped claim outposts and forts by scouting and sniping while Tabitha had stayed in the main base as promised, tending to the wounded. Louise was too exhausted to help, since the casting had depleted her energy almost completely. John was actually glad that she couldn´t go and fight, it was simply better this way. He was now walking in the fort halls and entered the main command room. Henrietta and Agnes were there with the cardinal and 2 generals, discussing about their next step.

"Glad to see you´re back. What did you find out?" Henrietta asked John as he walked up to the table.

"The fort to the west was abandoned and the one to the north had only about few dozen soldiers. They seem to be moving their troops away for some reason" he explained. One of the generals, who had blond hair, mustache and a beard, looked thoughtful.

"Same has happened in the south as well. It´s probably because their supply lines have been cut off, but the fact that it´s happening in several places could mean that they are up to something" the man spoke.

"Shouldn´t we just attack then? We could easily capture more ground now that they are weak" the brownhaired general spoke.

"That would be unwise. There are several places for ambushes and the Reconquista knows the region better than us. It´s too risky" John said, which made the brown haired general frown.

"He speaks the truth. It´s better to wait until Germania sends reinforcements" the blond man said.

"There´s also something else." Everyone looked at John questioningly." Every single time when i´ve come back from a scouting mission and walked through the town, i´ve had to break up several fights between Tristain soldiers that sometimes include the town citizens. On one occasion I had to beat up 3 soldiers who were sexually harassing a barmaid." Henrietta was shocked and looked at the generals.

"Is there a problem with discipline? Sure, we are the invading force, but that doesn´t give us any freedom to treat the locals badly" he added.

"I haven´t heard of such things happening. I will see to this matter personally and make sure that the misbehaving soldiers are punished" the blond man said. He was sweating heavily because of John´s intense glare.

"You do that. Otherwise I will take care of it" John said. Suddenly the doors swung open and a messenger ran in, breathing heavily.

"Your Highness! There´s an urgent message from the frontline!" he yelled.

"Calm down, good man. What is the problem?" the blond man asked.

"Reconquista has gathered an army of 70 000 men, and they are heading towards us as we speak!" Everyone were shocked about the news.

"All the outer forts have already fallen. If they are not stopped, they will reach the main camp at nightfall." Henrietta looked pale as she looked at the generals in panic.

"Even if we begin evacuating immediately, there´s nothing we can do to stop such an army" the brown haired general said. John looked at them with a wistful expression and spoke.

"You can´t, but I can. Begin the evacuation, I will delay them." All of them looked at John shocked as he walked towards the door.

"But how? You´re just one man!" John stopped and looked at them.

"I have help" was all he said as he walked out of the door.

 **xxxx**

People were running onto the ships as the sun was getting closer to the horizon. John was standing on the fort wall as he prepared to go and face the approaching army. As he looked in the distance, Tabitha walked next to him.

"Do you really have to go?" she asked. John turned towards her and hugged her tightly.

I´m the only one here who can stop them. Don´t worry about me, i´ll be fine." Tabitha had a few tears in her eyes. She couldn´t help but worry about him.

"Promise?" she asked.

"I´ve faced worse. And you do remember who I have with me." Her eyes widened as she remembered John´s familiar. She looked up and kissed him deeply. As they departed, she had a small smile on her face.

"If you want to worry about something, worry about the fate of the thousands of souls who will face oblivion tonight." She nodded. Irikukwu landed next to them and snuggled her head against him while letting out a sad whine.

"You as well, Irikuwku. I will be fine." The dragon licked him and chirped. All of a sudden Louise ran next to them.

"Louise, what are you doing? Get aboard the ship" John said.

"No. I´m coming with you. I won´t let you go alone" she said. John sighed, he knew that she must be feeling useless and wanted to prove her worth.

"Forgive me, Louise, but that is not an option. You have already proven yourself to me, there´s no need to do anything else." He tapped her forehead and she fell unconscious.

"Take her to the ship and make sure she doesn´t do anything foolish. I´ll see you soon" he said as he summoned his wings and flew off, waving to Tabitha as he disappeared behind the mountains.

 **xxxx**

The night came. John was on his knees on a vast field and looked towards the distance, where thousands of torches illuminated the landscape. He was in his Dragon Mail and his scytche was on the ground in front of him. He gave his final prayer for what was about to come and stood up holding his scythe in his hand.

"This is it, Blitzkrieg. Are you ready for this?" he asked.

 **(As ready as I can be, partner. Let´s do this)** Blitzkrieg said. John grabbed the scythe with both hands and lifted it in the air, before bringing it down and embedding the tip of the shaft into the ground. A blue circle with a dragons head in the middle appeared underneath him and shined brightly as dark clouds gathered and swirled in the sky above him, bolts of lightning striking here and there.

 _ **Beast of the ancient times who roams the fields of oblivion**_

 _ **Hear my call and fulfill your duty as my familiar**_

 _ **Upon the written contract, sealed by blood**_

 _ **Second born child of Darkness  
**_

 _ **Blitzkrieg!**_

John lifted the scythe in the air again and a blue beam shot towards the sky.

Meanwhile on the ship Tabitha looked at Louise who was sobbing angrily. Once she had woken up and realized that she had been tricked, she tried to go after him. Luckily the others had stopped him. Henrietta and Agnes were also slightly disheartened. They honestly thought that John didn´t have a chance.

They were brought out of their stupor as they saw a beam shoot in the air. A second later a bright light shined and everyone had to cover their eyes. As they looked back towards the horizon, their hearts almost stopped at what they saw.

A massive black dragon stood in the field. It was twice as tall as the mountains surrounding it. Its eyes gloved blue and its huge wings were covered in blue flames. It had a long, curved horn on its snout and 4 curved horns on the back of its head. It stood on 4 legs and it was huge in length as well. It let out a deafening roar that shook the ground and the air around it, which could be heard for miles. The people on the ship looked in fear and awe at the massive beast, they could literally feel the raw power radiating off of it. Irikukwu laid her head against the ship deck and looked at its eyes in fear and respect, signaling submission as her instincts took over.

John stood on the head of the massive beast and looked down towards the ground at the frightened soldiers, who still weren´t running. They were either incredibly stupid or just immobilized by fear.

John then leaped off the dragons head and dived towards the soldiers on the ground. He landed in front of the first line of troops and swung his scythe horizontally, slicing them in half before charging forwards, killing everyone in his way and carving a path through the soldiers. The last thing the people on the ship saw before they went behind the clouds, was the sight of the massive dragon opening its maw and breathing a huge stream of fire onto the poor soldiers on the ground.

Soon, the night was filled with the horrified cries and screams of the Reconquista soldiers as they were obliterated.

 **xxxx  
**

 **Here you go. Schoolwork has been getting in the way of writing, as well as the lack of ideas, tests and plain boredom. I shall see you guys on the next chapter.**


	13. Chapter 13

"Talking"

 _´Thinking´_

 ** _Spell_**

 **(Familiars speaking)**

 **Chapter 13: Aftermath  
**

The sun peeked over the horizon as morning arrived. The battlefield in Albion was mostly quiet, only the sound of a gentle breeze and the cawing of hundreds of crows could be heard. On the field laid seemingly endless amounts of corpses and destroyed equipment, accompanied by large heaps of ashes and molten metal. Pools of blood had formed in the lower sections of the field and the stench was gut-wrenching. Trees had been burned into charred sticks and a large part of the forest was gone. There was nothing but black landscape for miles.

A figure in black armor sat on the rock and gazed upon the destruction before him. The dragon-like armor and scythe were covered in blood. Behind him stood a massive dragon, breathing calmly. John and Blitzkrieg had fought the entire night, hunting down everyone they could find in their bloodthirsty rampage.

"Blitzkrieg, give me an estimate. How many did we kill?" John asked the dragon, who looked down towards him.

 **(I can´t give a exact number, but at least 3/4 of the entire army got killed, even though I doubt that any survived)** Blitzkrieg answered. John let out a heavy sigh, his armor dissipated and he stood up.

 **(Partner?)** the dragon asked. **  
**

"Just thinking about stuff, that´s all. Let´s get back to the Academy. Limit your size by half, I´ll let you do the flying" John said. Blitzkrieg nodded as his body glowed and shrunk before solidifying into a slightly smaller, but still very intimidating beast. John flew on his head and lied down. Blitzkrieg flapped his wings and took off, heading towards Tristain. John stayed silent as he thought how everyone would react when he came back.

 **xxxx**

The day had started slowly at the Academy. Tabitha was worried about John, since he had not yet returned. Louise was slightly depressed, thinking that he had died. Kirche, Guiche and Montmorency weren´t any better, either. They were now sitting in class, although reluctantly, as Colbert taught them about fire magic. He wasn´t feeling any more enthustiastic today, but he had to do his job.

Outside Siesta was washing laundry with Irikukwu sitting on the grass behind her. She whined sadly as she looked up in the sky. Siesta was also worried about the fate of her saviour and prayed that he would be alright.

Suddenly everyone, both inside and outside, heard a loud roar. Siesta and Irikukwu looked into the distance and froze at the sight of a massive dragon flying towards the Academy. Irikukwu laid her head onto the ground in fear and Siesta fell on her butt as the dragon landed, shaking the ground violently. She looked up into its eyes, frightened. Her fear turned into shock as she saw a familiar looking boy jump down from the dragons head and landed in front of her.

"John!""Onii-chan!" they yelled and ran to hug him, tears in their eyes. Irikukwu rubbed her head against him while Siesta sobbed into his chest. John smiled and hugged them back. People from the inside the Academy ran outside and froze as they saw Blitzkrieg staring at them. Tabitha saw John and ran to hug him as well, crying. Guiche, Kirche, Louise and Montmorency were awed and frightened as they stared at the dragon and John.

"I know you´re glad that i´m back, but I really need a bath now, as well as a nap. Can you do that for me?" John asked. The girls nodded and lead him to the bathing area.

John soaked in the bath, his exhaustion finally catching up to him. He heard the door open and saw Tabitha, Irikuwku and even Siesta walking in, all naked. They got into the bath and embraced him, while Siesta washed his shoulders and head. John didn´t say anything, he was too tired to even care.

"What happened to the soldiers there?" Tabitha asked quietly. John sighed and looked down.

"What we did was a slaughter. Since my soul is a dragon´s, during fighting I might begin to lose control and fully immerse myself in the fight, which just happened. And when I do, I will only see them as prey. It´s a miracle if any of them were able to escape" he said quietly. The girls looked at him sadly, knowing that he was worried.

"It was necessary. You did it for everyones sake" Tabitha said and kissed him, quelling his worry. John felt slightly happier now and smiled. He glanced at Siesta and then back at her questioningly.

"I already told you that you can take her as a mistress." Siesta blushed at her words. John looked at Irikukwu who nodded gleefuly.

"Those things have to wait for now" he said. Siesta blushed even more and nodded. After their bath was done, they went into their room and all 3 lied on the bed, Siesta on his right, Irikukwu on his left and Tabitha on his chest.

 **xxxx**

4 hours later the group woke up from their nap as they felt hunger kick in. Siesta went to the kitchen area to prepare something to eat while John, Tabitha and Irikukwu went outside to see Blitzkrieg. Once there they saw a large group of people looking at the dragon, with Colbert taking notes and drawing sketches. Blitzkrieg turned to look at the new arrivals and Irikukwu, who was in her dragon form, tried to hide behind John.

 **(Come out, youngling. I won´t eat you)** he said in a deep, but gentle tone. The crowd jumped back a little as they heard the dragon speak and Irikukwu stood up in her full hight, now relaxed.

"What are you doing, Colbert?" John asked. Colbert put his book away and looked at him.

"I´m just making notes about your dragon here. Nothing like him has ever been seen in Halgenia before, it´s astonishing" he said. Guiche, Kirche, Louise and Montmorency walked next to them.

"By the way, what happened in Albion? Everyone wants to know what happened" Colbert said. John sighed heavily before answering.

"We killed them" he said with a neutral tone. Some people gasped quietly and whispered amongst themselves while others stood there shocked.

 **(Lets not talk about the events, professor. We did what had to be done and that is that)** Blitzkrieg said. Colbert nodded and shooed the crowd away.

"Glad to see you in one piece, Guiche" John said. Guiche smiled, walked up to him and shook hands with him. Montmorency and Kirche stood there and smiled slightly, while Louise calmly walked up to him and began punching him while sobbing. John let her vent out her anger until she stopped, then hugged her and rubbed her back.

"I know you´re mad, but it wouldn´t have been worth it if you had come with me. You would have only witnessed something terrible." She looked into his eyes and nodded, still slightly peeved as she dried her tears.

 **(Partner. We have a guest)** John looked to his right and saw Agnes walking towards him. She was nervously glancing at the dragon as she walked.

"I´m really sorry to bother you so soon after your arrival, but Her Highness has summoned you to the palace." John looked at her with a small glare and groaned.

"Alright, let´s get this over with." He said and walked next to her. He casted his spell and they were teleported away.

 **xxxx**

The 2 appeared in the palace courtyard and headed inside. They passed several knights and maids, who bowed in respect.

"You made quite the entrance, riding a huge dragon over the capital" Agnes said. John chuckled at her comment.

"I was tired and Blitzkrieg wanted to fly, so I let him. I can give you a ride someday, if you want." His comment caught her off guard and she blushed.

"I-I might accept that offer. But don´t get any funny ideas." John laughed quietly. He was still tired, but was already beginning to handle the situation well enough to tease others. They stopped in front of the door and heard heated arguing inside. Without a second thought, John opened the door and walked in without announcing himself first, with Agnes in tow. The people inside looked at the arrivals and Henrietta gained a relieved smile on her face.

"Im glad to see that you´re alright, John. I and everyone here are in your debt for protecting us" she said.

"I only did what was necessary" he said and bowed. At that moment, one of the men in the room spoke up.

"I believe we must continue discussing the matter at hand." Others agreed in quiet muttering as another one spoke.

"Yes, we do. Germania has sent aid as promised, and preparations to attack have been initiated. We would also expect John here to lend his dragon to aid in the attack and to give research materials to our researchers." John glared at the man as Henrietta spoke.

"Ambassador, you have no right to demand him to help us. He has done more than enough already" she said sternly. John looked at her and smiled.

"Henrietta, permission to speak freely?" he asked.

"Granted" she said. At that moment John unleashed his aura, causing the windows to shatter. People in the room were taken aback by the opressive aura.

"If any of you motherfuckers try to even touch my familiar, I will send you into a early grave! I don´t give a flying fuck about your research or attack plans! Hell, you don´t even need my help with Albion anymore! I would be surprised if you actually found someone there to kill!" He yelled at the advisors and Germania´s ambassador, who looked at him with shock and fear. Henrietta covered her mouth with her hand and looked at him with wide eyes after hearing such foul language. Agnes was shocked as well, but in her mind she was greatly amused to see a bunch of nobles cower in fear. John reined his aura back under control and glanced at Henrietta.

"Was there anything else, Henrietta?" he asked.

"Actually, I would like to talk to you in private. We are finished here for today. You are all dismissed." The nobles stood up and left, leaving Agnes, John and Henrietta in the room.

"Now that we´re alone, I would like to make you an offer." John looked at her and nodded.

"The recent events have caused me to question who I can trust. And seeing how much you have helped us and expecially Louise, I have decided to ask you to become my knight." John looked at her with wide eyes.

So, what is your answer?" John looked at Agnes who was equally baffled before answering.

"I´m sorry, but I can´t become your knight, since I already am one." His statement shocked the women.

"Before you start questioning me, I would like to have chance to explain. What i´m going to reveal to you is going to be a bit of a shocker, so don´t panic." He then used _**Mind Bridge**_ on them and waited for their response. When the effect ended they looked at him in shock.

"Everything you saw is true. I´m a Sentinel knight from another world." Agnes looked at him baffled. She didn´t expect something like this. Henrietta was in a similar state before collecting her thoughts and speaking.

"I-I see" she said.

"Even though I can´t be your knight, i´ll still help should you need it" he said with a cheerful smile.

"I appreciate this. Now you must be tired, so I will let you return to the Academy now."

"Farewell then, Henrietta, Agnes." He then teleported away.

 _´That was interesting´_ Henrietta thought to herself before continuing her daily business.

 **xxxx**

John appeared in the Academy courtyard and heard a growl from his stomach. He walked back to where everyone originally were and saw everyone sitting by a large table that the servants had brought there. Blitzkrieg had decreased his size and was now only slightly taller than Irikukwu. Colbert was looking at his scales, fascinated by their colour and size while making sure not to touch his flaming wings. Ryu sat on Blitzkrieg´s head and playfully nibbled his horn. John walked to the table and sat down and Siesta gave him a plate of stew.

"You´re back. What happened?" Louise asked.

"Nothing interesting, really. I told the royal advisors and the Germanian ambassador to go fuck themselves and turned down Henrietta´s offer to become her knight" he said. Everyone stopped what they were doing and looked at him with their mouths wide open.

"What?" he asked.

"You did what?!" Louise yelled.

"She asked me to become her knight, but I refused because I already am one. The advisors and the ambassador on the other hand wanted me to lend Blitzkrieg to them so they could use him to attack Albion again and provide research data" he explained. Louise rubbed her forehead in annoyance and sighed heavily.

 **(Pah! Arrogant bastards, thinking that they could command someone as powerfull as me)** Blitzkrieg said with pride.

"But why are you listening to John, then? What makes him different?" Colbert asked.

 **(He treats me as an equal and looks after me even when I don´t need it. He also ends up in amusing situations, which provides me with good laugh from time to time, as well as several other reasons)** the dragon explained.

"You´re not bothered by that?" John asked while pointing at Ryu as she chewed Blitzkrieg´s horn.

 **(I´m already used to dealing with her shenanigans. Even though she is mature, she stills acts like a child most of the time)** Ryu chirped in response and continued chewing as Blitzkrieg sighed.

"What are you going to do now that Albion is no longer a problem?" Guiche asked.

"Albion is still a problem, just not for us, I won´t be taking part in it anymore. For now, we train and relax while we can. And before you ask, we can train tomorrow after your classes" he said as he finished his meal.

"Fine by me. We´ll see you then" Guiche said and waved to him as he and Montmorency walked off.

"Guess I have to write another part into my report" John said.

 **xxxx**

As evening came John began feeling tired once again and couldn´t wait to get a good night sleep. He had just finished his report as the door opened revealing Tabitha and Siesta, while Irikukwu jumped through the window.

"Are we really going to sleep together?" he asked. The girls nodded and John sighed while beginning to undress himself. Siesta became red and tried to look away, to no avail. They went to bed and lied down in the same way as earlier.

"Somehow I know that we won´t have much time before we have to fight someone again" Tabitha looked at him and nodded.

"The word about you will spread even more know, and it won´t take long before my uncle gets involved" she said. Siesta and Irikukwu listened and nodded as well.

"He might already have. Is there anything you can tell me about him? The more I know, the easier it will be to kill him."

"He´s called "The Mad King" for a reason. He is unpredictable and usually does unexpected things as a result. Other than that, I don´t know" she said.

"Not really helpful but I guess I have to deal with it. Let´s get some shut-eye." It wasn´t long before they all fell asleep.

 **xxxx**

 **Yeah, after thinking a while I decided "fuck it, make it a harem". When I begin to write the DxD fic, I don´t know if I should use this OC or make a new one, since I don´t have any name ideas for a new one. If anyone has ideas about names then please share it, otherwise I might go with this one. That´s all, see you next time!**


	14. Update

**Hey guys! Just a quick announcement, I´m currently working on an extra long chapter as to compensate for the lack of updates. I got myself a part-time job(PS4,TV and new PC, here I come!) and I also have to deal with upcoming tests, so I apologize for the inconvinience. I´ll try to update as soon as possible though. See you guys soon and thanks to all of the readers!**


	15. Chapter 14

"Talking"

 _´Thinking´_

 ** _Spell_**

 **(Familiars speaking)  
**

 **Chapter 14: Elves  
**

Morning came once again and the sunlight shined in through the window. John groaned in annoyance and slowly opened his eyes, just to immediately freeze as he saw Tabitha wide awake, staring at him.

"Morning" he said. Tabitha kissed him quickly, catching him off guard. They stayed there for a good 20 seconds before departing, both catching their breaths. They then heard an irritated groan and looked over to his side to see Siesta pouting. Without a moments hesitation, John smirks and pulls her close. Her eyes widen in surprise as she they share an intense kiss and once they depart, she is blushing heavily.

"´Yawn´ Morning..." Irikukwu says groggily as she wakes up. John, not wanting to act like a jerk, shared a kiss with her as well before getting up and putting his clothes on. They head outside once they are done dressing themselves and head to get something to eat. On the way they see Blitzkrieg stretching his wings as he woke up.

"Morning, Krieg. Sleep well?" John asks.

 **(Yep. It´s very warm during the night here. Propably just because it´s summer)**

"Have you made any progress with the energy signature?"

 **(Currently, there has been no change for a while. However, it´s definitely either arcane or void. It´s still too early to say for sure)**

"It´s still better than nothing. Go with Irikukwu and get something to eat, then meet me here so we can go to the town."

"Why are you going there?" Siesta asks.

"Well, you have work today and we won´t train until everyone are done with their classes. Also, I want to check if anything interesting has happened."

"Oh. Well, okay then. Now lets go eat, I´m hungry" Siesta says and they head to the dining hall.

 **xxxx**

John sat in a yoga position on Blitzkrieg´s head as they flew towards the town. Blitzkrieg had increased his size, since he wanted to have some fun and scare the locals, so now he was as tall as the Academy´s main tower. Soon they saw the town and began to descend.

 **(Do you want me to drop you off mid air over the town?)**

"Hell no. Land next to the town, I want to scare them a bit." The dragon smirked and quickened his descend. He landed right next to the town, shaking the ground and the buildings. People in the town streets froze in fear as they looked up at the massive beast. John chuckled and jumped off, landing in the town street in front of a large crowd.

"This is going to take a while, so go do whatever you want! I´ll call you when i´m done" he yelled to Blitzkrieg who nodded and took off, raising a big gust of wind in the process.

"Seriously, John? Now you´re just showing off." He heard a feminine voice behind him and turned around to see Agnes there.

"Hey, don´t judge me, I want to have fun from time to time. By the way, aren´t you supposed to be at the palace?" he asked as he walked up to her.

"I´m having my regular break. What about you? Are you causing panic for fun?" she asked. John chuckled softly and took a few glances at the crowd around them.

"Me? Causing panic? No, I wouldn´t do that.. Since you´re on your break, how about we go get a light snack? My treat, I still have the 100 gold Colbert gave me."

"Since you´re buying, sure. I know a place" she says with a smirk.

As they walk, John chuckles silently as he listens to the townspeople whisper and talk among themselves as the two passed them on the street. Some were praising him, while some were downright terrified of his presence.

"It definitely isn´t a secret anymore."

"What did you expect? A single swordsman, riding a massive dragon who slaughtered thousands of men in one night. That kind of news spread quickly" Agnes said as she rolled her eyes.

"Oh yeah. That reminds me, I haven´t seen Nightfang in a while. Maybe I should summon him and his pack and let them run arou-"

"Don´t even think about it." John laughed as Agnes gave him a glare. His smile soon faded as he saw where they were heading.

 _´Please no...´_ As they entered the Charming Fairy John saw the familiar transgender man serving customers with the other waitresses. When the people inside saw who had entered their jaws dropped and the entire inn became dead quiet.

"Umm...Hi" John waved awkwardly. He then watched in horror as a heard a rumbling sound and something big coming towards him.

"JOOOOOHHNNYYYYY!" Scarron yelled as he charged at him and embraced him in a bear hug. Agnes was greatly amused as she watched John squirm.

"It´s so good to see you! Where have you been, we were so worried!" Scarron yelled in delight.

"I appreciate the concern but could you please let me go?" John said. As Scarron released him, John gave a small glare to Agnes who smiled gleefully.

"So, why are you here? Are the two of you on a date, perhaps?" Jessica said with a wink, which caused Agnes to blush profusely.

"We are not. She is on her break and I had free time, so we decided to get something to eat" John explained. Agnes nodded quickly in confirmation.

"Alright! This way, then!" Scarron yelled cheerfully and dragged the two towards the nearby table. As soon as they sat down, few of the waitresses and the customers surrounded them and bombarded him with questions. Thankfully Scarron and Jessica were able to disperse the crowd so that John and Agnes could enjoy their snack in relative peace.

"Tea and chocolate cake. Life is good" John said as he leaned back on the chair. Agnes took a sip of her tea and nodded in agreement.

"I wish I could do this more often. The prices aren´t that high, but because of all the other expenses that I have to deal with, I can´t do this every time I have a break" she said.

"You don´t get paid that well?"

"Not really. Musketeer´s wages have always been low and because of the war, Tristain´s coffers are a bit empty at the moment, so we get paid even less. But it doesn´t bother me too much."

"Speaking of, how is the war going?" John asked as he finished his cake and tea.

"It´s basically over, now. Albion surrendered, so it´s just a few formalities before it becomes official. I also heard a few stories from the scouts who visited Albion after you came back. They said that ´there was nothing but scorched land and thousands of rotting bodies for miles´. Because of that, you have to come to the palace again, preferably today after we´re done here" Agnes said while leaning forward.

"Huh? Why?"

"Because the advisors are scared. When they heard that you refused to become a knight for Henrietta, they panicked and suggested that she should find a better price for your service." John began to laugh and Agnes looked at him, confused.

"They´re just kissing my ass at this point." Agnes gave a slight giggle as an answer.

"Well, if they insist in giving me something as compensation, then I won´t complain. Now, I think we should go to the palace. Lets do this again sometime."

"Sure, as long as you´re buying of course" she said with a smirk.

"Fine. Bum." Agnes smirked even more as they exited the inn, after John had paid for their meal. After a short ride, they entered the palace and walked towards the throne room. John received a lot of looks and bows from the guards and maids as they passed them, to which he paid no mind to. As they entered the throne room, they find no one is inside. John shot Agnes a questioning look.

"She´s probably in the garden. Lets go." They exit the building through the back door and sure enough, Henrietta is there, sitting in the pavilion with all sorts of letters and papers in front of her on the table. Henrietta turns to look at the new arrivals and smiles warmly.

"Good day to you, Henrietta. Paperwork piling up again?" John asks.

"Sort of. Most are documents we retrieved from Albion, the others are just letters from nobles across Tristain. Please sit, there´s something I want to discuss about" she says. John does as told and takes a seat while Agnes goes to stand at Henrietta´s side.

"If this is about the reward, you really don´t have to give me anything. I´m fine with what I have right now."

"But that will not please me. You have more than deserved a proper reward for your actions." John looked at her as she picked up a scroll from the table.

"After considering all of the options, I have decided that granting you a piece of my own domain is the best one." John and Agnes looked at Henrietta with their mouths wide open.

"Wait, so that... makes me a noble?" he asks.

"Yes. It is called De Ornieres. This scroll holds proof of your title as the lord of the land. I hope you will accept it, to calm me and the advisors" she said with a nervous smile.

"No need to worry, I gladly accept. Thank you." _´Everyone are going to lose their shit when they hear about this´_ Henrietta handed him the scroll, which he placed into his pocket.

"There´s also something else. Here, give this to Guiche De Gramont." She gave him another scroll, which he took and placed into his other pocket. At that moment John glanced at the table and saw a small portrait of an elf girl.

"What´s that?" he asked and pointed at the painting.

"It´s one of the things that were found at my uncles home. Her name is Tiffania." John´s eyes widened at her statement.

"I know this girl. I met her in Albion before me and Blitzkrieg wrecked the place."

"Really? Do you know where she is?" Henrietta asked.

"She is in Tristain if she was able to get aboard one of the ships, but I don´t know exactly _where_ she is."

"Agnes, I want you to try and find her. If you do, bring her here."

"Yes, Your Highness" Agnes said with a bow. Suddenly, Ryu appeared and flew on to her shoulder, confusing her.

"Take Ruy with you, she´s an excellent scout. If that was all, I have to get back to the Academy. See you soon." He gave a bow and whistled loudly. Blitzkrieg appeared over the mountains and made a low pass over the castle. John took off, landed onto the dragons head and the two headed towards the Academy.

 **xxxx**

It didn´t take long for them to reach the Academy and soon the two landed next to the wall. The students were having a break and, as before, freaked out when the dragon landed. John mentally face palmed and jumped off, heading towards the table where his friends were sitting.

"Do you always have to do such a flashy entrance?" Louise growled.

"Hey, back home we do this all the time and no one minds it. You just have to get used to it." Louise rolled her eyes and sighed.

"Guiche, this is for you. It´s from the princess" he said and tossed him the scroll. Guiche read its contents and yelled out in surprise.

"What is it?" Montmorency asked.

"Her Highness is forming a new corps out of the male body of the Academy. It´s called the Ondine Knights, I have been assigned as the captain." At that moment several shouts of surprise were heard and a large group of students gathered around the table to see the scroll.

"Well that´s nice. Still, I believe this is going to be a lot more interesting" John said as he held another scroll in his hands.

"What´s in it?" Louise asked. John handed her the scroll and tried hard not to smile as she read it.

"WHAT?! YOU BECAME A NOBLE?!" At this moment John couldn´t hold himself back anymore and grinned widely.

 **"EEEEEEEEEEHHHHHHHH?!"** yelled everyone around them. They looked at John with wide eyes, while Blitzkrieg chuckled softly in the background.

"Apparently, yes. The royal advisers insisted on a reward and Henrietta chose this as the most appropriate one."

"C-congratulations" Montmorency said.

"Lord De Ornieres. Not bad" Kirche said as she read the scroll. Tabitha held her thumbs up, Irikukwu chirped happily and Louise was too shocked to say anything.

"This calls for celebration!" Guiche yelled, causing some of the male students to cheer.

"My dreams will finally come true" Siesta said with a perverted smile, loudly enough for everyone to hear. She awoke from her daze and blushed madly as everyone sweat dropped, their gazes locked at her.

"You have to stop reading those novels" John said.

 **xxxx**

The day went by fast and soon it was evening again. John placed his tablet on the table and gave a satisfied smile, while looking at the 3 girls on the bed who were fast asleep, a single candle lit in the room. He had taken the training up a notch, which had a tiring effect on all the participants. Not long after they had started, several other students asked if they could join in, to which he agreed. Even Siesta took part in it, training in sword fighting. He then blew out the candle and got in the bed.

 **xxxx**

"Alright, that´s good! Keep it up!" John yelled to 3 female students who were creating a big fireball in the air together. Colbert had left the Academy, leaving behind a note saying that he was finishing his project and wouldn´t be back for a while. As such, John had agreed to act as a substitute teacher for the time being when Osmond had requested it. He noticed that the girls began to look tired and checked his watch.

"4 minutes 30 seconds! You can stop!" The fireball disappeared and the girls panted slightly while sitting down on the grass.

"Try not to kill them, alright?" Kirche said with a smile.

"You´re kidding, right? Sentinel training is much harder than this, so by those standards I´m going really easy on them."

"I see. Since we´re here, could you show me one of your "special" spells? I´m kinda curious" Kirche said. The girls on the ground looked at him expectantly.

"Alright. Have you heard of transformation spells?" he asked. Kirche shook her head. John´s body was then covered in black smoke and after a few seconds it disappeared, leaving a sight that made everyone's jaws drop.

John had transformed into a beatiful, buxom girl with violet eyes and long, black hair that reached below his/her shoulders, while the black outfit stayed the same.

 ** _"I can´t decide if that´s hot or disturbing"_** Derflinger said in his mind.

"Yo-wha-how-"Kirche stuttered. John giggled and glanced at the students around them who were also staring in shock. Tabitha, who was sitting next to the wall, had dropped her book and looked at him with wide eyes. Louise was equally baffled.

"Darkness magic has amazing properties, you know. In this form, my name is Lily. Do I look good?" John asked, his voice sounding exactly like a girls. Kirche was white as a sheet, unable to say anything. John decided that this was enough and transformed back into his guy form.

"Whew. I´ve done that a hundred times already and I still can´t get used to the feeling of having boobs."

"That was amazing! I haven´t seen anything like that before!" Kirche said. John scratched the back of his head and smiled awkwardly.

"Very unique, indeed" Osmond said as he walked up to them.

"What´s up, Osmond? Got tired sitting at your desk?" Osmond let out a deep chuckle.

"No no no, I enjoy a quiet indoor job. I need you to come to my office, there´s someone who wants to see you."

"Okay. Everyone take a break and then continue as planned! Lead the way." Osmond lead him to his office with Tabitha and Louise following them. As soon as they entered Ryu flew onto John´s head and chirped happily. He then turned his attention towards the 3 people inside the room: Agnes, Henrietta and a girl he recognized as Tiffania. She was wearing the Academy uniform and a large hat that covered her ears.

"Well that was quick" John said while looking at Agnes, who shrugged her shoulders.

"It´s mostly thanks to you and Ryu. Everyone, this is Tiffania Westwood, my cousin" Henrietta said.

"H-hello" Tiffania said, she was obviously shy around new people.

"Hi. Good to see you again" John said cheerfully and smiled warmly. She hesitated for a moment, before smiling faintly and waving at him.

"I know I´m asking for a lot, but could you help her get accustomed to life in the Academy? We decided to get her enrolled so she can make new friends" Henrietta said.

"I can do that, but what about the other students? Are they going to be comfortable about having a half-elf here?"

"I thought about it myself, but I´m certain that everyone will get used to it. And if trouble does appear, I trust you can handle it" Henrietta said. John nodded in agreement.

"Wait, half-elf?" Louise asked. John nodded to Tiffania and she removed her hat, showing her ears to everyone.

"Is it scary? I understand if it is...Not many people like elves" Tiffania said quietly.

"I don´t see anything scary here. Do you guys see something?" he asked Louise and Tabitha, who shook their heads in response.

"See? It´s not scary at all. If you want, you can keep wearing the hat and reveal your ears when you feel comfortable" John said. Tiffania gained a bright smile and nodded.

"Jiii~" Louise stared at Tiffania intently.

"Louise?" John asked. She didn´t respond, instead she walked in front of Tiffania and groped her breasts.

"Wah?!" Tiffania yelped in surprise.

"There´s no way these are real. What did you eat to get them so big?" Louise said as she groped Tiffania´s breast even more causing the elf to moan louder. John gave a light smack on the top of Louise´s head.

"Stop it." Louise looked at him slightly peeved as she rubbed her head. Behind them Osmond pocketed a handkerchief that had a few drops of blood on it while Tabitha was looking downwards at her own chest area while pulling her shirt forwards a bit. Agnes let out a long sigh and Henrietta smiled awkwardly. Ryu, who had flown over to the table, covered her face with her wing and shook her head.

"Now that that´s over, I should go continue today's lesson. Feel free to come too if you want, Tiffania" John said. Tiffania looked hesitant at first, before nodding, picking up her hat and walking outside of the room with John and the others, leaving Osmond, Agnes and Henrietta in the room.

"He´s an interesting boy, isn´t he?" Osmond said as he sat down on his chair.

 **xxxx**

The sun was beginning to set as John walked the Academy grounds towards his room with his arms behind his neck and his wolf accompanying him. He had changed his outfit and was now wearing black college pants, black boots and a white t-shirt.

"People go crazy when they see big tits, don´t they boy?" he said to the wolf and petted its head, which barked in agreement. When he had taken Tiffania to take part in the lesson, all the students had become distracted by her... generous mammaries. Boys stared in wonder while girls scowled at her in jealousy. John had decided to call it a day and gave up for now, seeing how everyone were fixated on Tiffania. She hadn´t revealed her true identity to them yet, which John thought was the best decision for now.

"Is there no end to how rude you can be? Take off your hat!"

"Hm?" John looked towards the sound and saw Tiffania being surrounded by a group of girls who were trying to take away her hat. John ordered his wolf to hide and he walked towards them, his left hand on the hilt of the sword.

"What´s going on here?" he asked as he walked between them and Tiffania. The girls eyed him with a arrogant look.

"Mind your tongue, commoner. You´re in the presence of Princess Beatrice Yvonne von Guldenhorf from the Grand Duchy of Guldenhorf" the greenhaired girl said.

"Oh? Do you perhaps know who I am?" he asked.

"No, and why should we? Judging by the way you dress you´re just some worker hired by the Academy" a girl with blond hair and pigtails said, earning a few laughs from her friends.

"Heh, not even close but i´ll let it slide. I will give you only one warning: Tiffania is my friend and if you continue to harass her, I will make you regret it" he said with a cold tone, which sent chills down their spines.

"H-Hmph. I´ll let you off the hook for now. Watch your back." With that, she and her girl group walk away. John turns to face Tiffania.

"You alright?"

"Y-yes. Thanks for helping me but it wasn´t really necessary" she said.

"Hey, friends help each other, right? If they try anything again just come and find me. I´ll help."

"O-okay. So you really dont have a problem with elves?" she asked.

"Of course not. I know several elves back home, some of them are good friends. The people here, like those girls just now, might not be as tolerant towards you when they discover that you´re a half-elf. And you, Guiche, stop hiding behind that pillar." Hearing that his cover was blown, Guiche emerged from behind on of the pillars.

"I believe you heard our discussion?" John asked.

"Yes. Are you really a half-elf?"Tiffania removed her hat and showed her ears. Guiche looked stunned for a moment before straightening himself and coughing.

"Well, I guess I can keep this a secret. Allow me to personally welcome you to the Academy, Tiffania" Guiche said and bowed. Tiffania nodded, uncertain how else to react.

"She will tell the others when she´s ready. What do you know about that girl who was harassing her? Her friends called her a princess."

"She basically is. The Grand Duchy of Guldenhorf is an independent area under Tristain´s suzerainty and is very rich. Beatrice is the daughter of the Grand Duke, she even has her own unit of bodyguards here at the Academy called Luft Panzer Ritter. It´s not wise to get on her bad side." John´s wolf jumped over the wall and calmly walked to his masters side. Tiffania, a bit braver now, reached out and petted the wolfs head, who nuzzled his head against her hand.

"I think it´s _she_ who has to be careful not to get on _my_ bad side."

"Well, true. In comparison, I´m a lot more scared of you than her, but we should at least try to avoid fighting them."

"I´ll try, but I would really like to see how strong these "Luft Panzer Ritter"-guys are. Now I think I´m gonna call it a day and get some sleep. Guiche, could you escort Tiffania to her room?"

"Sure thing, leave it to me. If you would follow me, Tiffania" Guiche said. Tiffania nodded and left with Guiche, waving to John before disappearing into the tower. John waved back and headed to his room. Entering the room, he sees Tabitha awake in her nightgown and reading her book. Irikukwu was already in the bed, rolling in the sheets as she dreamed.

"Were you waiting for me?" he asked as he walked behind her and wrapped his arms around her neck. Tabitha closed her book, leaned back and they shared a quick kiss.

"A bit" she answered. She stood up and dragged him towards the bed. They undressed and got in, Irikukwu wrapped her arms round his arm as soon as they did.

"Siesta went to help his uncle, will be back tomorrow" she answered.

"Hopefully we can sleep in tomorrow. Good night." It didn´t take long until both of them were asleep.

 **xxxx**

Next morning...

 **(Kiii!Kiii!Kiii!)** John jumped awake as he felt Ryu jumping up and down on his chest. Irikukwu sat up and groaned while Tabitha glared at the small dragon.

"Ryu? What´s wrong?" John asked.

 **(Kii!)** Ryu chirped and pointed at the window with her wing. John concentrated and heard loud yelling outside.

"Motherfucker!" He jumped up, quickly dressed himself and jumped out of the window. He jumped over the wall and landed in the middle of a large crowd, between Tiffania and Beatrice.

"You! How dare you interrupt the inquiry?!" Beatrice yelled as her knights gathered around her.

"Inquiry? What for, I don´t see anyone who would be considered to be a heretic" John said as he turned around to face her and drew his sword.

"It´s for this elf here. We are going to see if she truly believes in Founder Brimir."

"By throwing her into a pot of boiling water? Do you even have a permit to do such a thing?" he asked as he lowered his stance, preparing to charge if the knights attacked. Tabitha appeared on the edge of the crowd and Irikukwu landed next to her.

"O-of course I do, I just left it at home. Now begone before I mark you as a heretic as well" she said. John narrowed his eyes and frowned.

 _´Hesitation. She´s lying´_ "I´m gonna go ahead and call bullshit on that. Even if you´re telling the truth, one thing is certain: I promised to protect Tiffania from the likes of you and I intend to do so. _**Enhance!"**_ His sword was covered in flames that grew in lenght and covered the entire weapon. John gave it a twirl and dispelled the flames. In his hands was now a long twin-bladed greatsword. The hilt was black and cross-shaped with dragonheads on both ends of the guards and the pommel was a blue jewel.

"Wait, is he..."

"I think he is."

"Are we supposed to fight _this_ guy?" The knights behind Beatrice took a step back and so did she.

"Wait! Please let me do this. If this is what it takes, then-" Tiffania tried to protest.

"Tiffania, what she´s asking is uncalled for, you wouldn´t gain anyones approval this way and you would definitely die. Besides, as a friend I can´t in good conscience let you do it, so let me handle this" John said as he looked back at her. She hesitated at first but eventually stepped back as John turned his attention back at the girl in front of him.

"I´ll make this quick. If any of you wants to run, now is your chance. _**Soul Manifest Tier 1: Dragon Mail!"**_ The familiar armor appeared on him and he took his stance, holding the sword with both hands. The knights looked at each other worriedly and some took several steps back, but none of them ran. Beatrice was shaking in fear, she had clearly heard the stories but hadn´t considered them to be true.

"Y-you are-" she said as she walked backwards.

"You guys have a lot of balls, I give you that. It´s either because you want to look tough or because your boss would fire you for not doing your job." At this point Guiche walked next to him and drew his wand, making it into a magical sword.

"What are you doing?" John asked.

"As a member of the Undine Knights it´s my duty to help. Also, I owe you for the training. Just don´t kill them, okay?" John chuckled and looked back at the knights as more Undine members gathered behind them and armed themselves.

"Well, let us see if it has done you any good!" he yelled as he charged forwards. They let out a battle cry and soon the field was filled with dust and the sound of fighting.

 **xxxx**

Elsewhere, more specifically in Louise´s room, Louise was sleeping soundly and having very interesting dreams, all while having a perverted smile and a blush.

 _"B-but John, I thought we were going to train..." she said as John lifted her chin and looked into her eyes._

 _"We are. Just a bit differently" he said as their lips began to get closer..._

 **BOOM!** Loud explosions and the sound of fighting woke her from her dreamland. She sat up and growled, her wand glowing.

 **xxxx**

 _5 minutes later..._

The field was filled with bruised members of the Undine knights as well as the Luft Panzer Ritter. John and Guiche stood side by side while Beatrice was hiding behind 2 knights who were still standing. John had quickly immobilized most of the knights, leaving a few standing so Guiche and the others could test their skills. He pointed his sword towards Beatrice.

"Do you seriously want to continue this or do I have to beat some sence into you?" he asked. Everyone then froze as Louise appeared in the middle of them.

"Louise?"

"You´re being too noisy...I was so close as well..." John then noticed the glowing wand in her hand.

 _´Fuck!´_ "Undine, behind me!" They did as told as John embedded the sword into the ground and a barrier appeared between them and Louise. The knights also made a wall in front of Beatrice.

"What a waste!" A big explosion occured. When the dust settled, John and everyone behind him were okay, but the knights slumped to the ground unconscious.

"Y-You! You dare to interrupt the inquiry as well" Beatrice said with a shaky voice.

"Inquiry? Do you even have the right?" Louise asked.

"As I already said, I left bishop permit back home" Beatrice said.

"Liar. You would need Romalia Sectarian Head´s written permission to perform an inquiry. A bishop should know that." Beatrice, realizing that she had been caught and hearing the muttering in the crowd, slumped to her knees, tears rolling down her cheecks. Tiffania walked in front of her, kneeled and extented her hand.

"Here. Lets be friends" she said with a smile. Beatrice looked at her, before embracing her and crying out loud. Louise looked at them annoyed, bags under her eyes.

"Louise..." She turned her head and became pale as she saw John staring at her with slitted eyes and his aura flaring.

"What did I tell you about controlling yourself?" he said with a cold tone. Louise became petrified and dropped her wand.

Soon after, a girly scream was heard all over the Academy.

 **xxxx**

John was sitting outside, enjoying the day over a cup of tea with Kirche, Tabitha and Siesta. The incident earlier in the morning had left several students and knights in need of healthcare, so the courtyard was now more silent than usual. The students, including Beatrice, had accepted Tiffania as their friend and fellow student and now almost worshipped her.

As for Louise...

"How long do I have to keep doing this?"pant"

"Just 1 more lap and you´re done" he asnwered and took a sip of his tea, while Louise began running. As punishement John made Louise run around the Academy, 10 laps in total.

"Aren´t you being a bit too harsh on her?" Kirche asked.

"No. I told her several times that she has to control herself, or she would risk getting punished. She agreed to it as well so she has no right to complain. Same rules apply to you as well, as long as I´m in charge of training you."

"But she helped to end the fight" Siesta said as she poured herself a cup of tea.

" _And_ risked everyones lives. There was no way to tell how strong the blast could have been. It might have not been a small concussive blast, it could have easily been strong enough to level the entire Academy and kill everyone. Control is important with void, she can´t afford to lose it." After a few minutes Louise appeared to the courtyard again and slumped to the ground, panting heavily.

"Hopefully you learned something from this. Siesta, give her this" he said and handed Siesta a bottle of water, which she gave to Louise. She immediatly drank half of the bottle and nodded while looking at him. Hearing footsteps behind him, he turned his head to see Agnes carrying 2 bags in her hands. She placed them on the ground next to him.

"What are those?" John asked her.

"Letters from nobles-as well as a few from commoners- to you." John opened the back and opened one of the letters. His eyes widened and he opened another letter, it had the same effect.

"Marriage proposals, allegiance offerings, death threaths...the list is a long one" Agnes said.

"Well...shit. Come sit down and have a drink, I doubt that you´re that busy." She shrugged her shoulders and sat down as John opened another letter. This time he smiled a bit.

"What´s in it?" Agnes asked. He handed her the letter. It was a picture of him riding Blitzkrieg, although a bit disorganized.

"Made by a 9-year old boy. Says that he would like to see me fly over his village on Blitzkrieg."

"You seem to give a lot of inspiration to everyone" Kirche said and giggled.

"I´m not sure if I´m the best possible role model for kids. You know, with the fighting and the killing and all that."

"Don´t berate yourself too much. You have done more good in a short time than anyone else, be proud of it" Agnes said. John smirked and leaned against the table while looking at her.

"You flatter me, Agnes. Didn´t know you had it in you." Agnes blushed profusely and almost spit out her tea.

"I-I should propably go now. Good day." She then left with haste. John smiled and looked at the rest of the girls. Kirche had a mischevious smile while the others looked at him with a slight glare.

"I´m just teasing her, don´t take it too seriously." Tabitha gave a gentle tap on the top of his head with her staff.

"Bad." They all began to laugh, taking a deep breath and letting out a long sigh afterwards.

"Still wondering though, who was that guy in the white suit? He was there at the fight this morning." Everyone looked at him questioningly, until Kirche figured out what he meant.

"Oh, that guy. I overheard Osmond talk about him. I believe he came from Romalia, propably to see you. Possibly one of the popes lackeys."

"More likely to spy on me, he left as soon as the fight was over. Hopefully we won´t get dragged into more problems than we already have."

"Lets hope so" Louise said as she finished the bottle.

 **xxxx**

Everyone were getting ready to head to bed as the evening came. John sighed as he closed his tablet and leaned back on the chair.

"These reports are piling up. Hopefully the elders are pleased with them." He stood up and sat on the bed next to Tabitha. He began to take off his shirt but stopped as he felt something odd. Tabitha noticed that he was on edge and placed her hand on his.

"What is it?" she asked. John narrowed his eyes and got up.

"I´m going to check something real quick. Wait here, okay?" She nodded and John exited the room.

In the forest nearby a hooded figure was walking towards the Academy. The figure suddenly jumped back as severald ice shards struck the ground in front of him.

"I admit, I almost didn´t feel your presence. But you can´t fool a senjutsu user, no matter how you try." The figure looked up and saw John standing on the tree branch. He jumped down and landed in front of the figure.

"May I ask what business an elf has here at this time of the evening?" The figure removed the hood, revealing a male elf.

 _ **Spirit of earth, hear my call and smite my enemies**_ , the elf chanted. The earth rumbled and several boulders rised up in the air, before shooting towards Joh.

 _ **Spirit of wind, hear my plea and become my guardian,**_ John chanted. The wind swirled behind him into a figure of a woman, who then slashed gusts of wind towards the rocks, slicing them in half.

"Elven magic, yet you are human. How can you use it?" the elf asked.

"Tell me your name first and why you are here."

"I am Bidashal. I am here to retrieve a certain girl. Now answer my guestion."

"Simple: with the right training anything is possible. One of my teachers is also an elf. Is the girl you´re looking for possibly named Tabitha?" John asked.

"Yes." Before Bidashal got to do anything, John charged forwards faster than he could follow, grabbed his throath and pressed him against a tree while holding his pistol against the elves stomach.

"Who sent you? Was it Joseph? If it was, I will rip out your guts through your ass. Answer me!" He tightened his grip on the elves throath.

"Wait!" John turned his head to his left and saw Tiffania standing there.

"Please don´t hurt him. Let me talk to him" she begged. John thought for a moment, before letting go but still held the elf at gunpoint.

"A half-breed? Why are you with this savage?" Bidashal asked, massagin his throath.

"He´s not a bad person. He has helped me several times already" Tiffania said.

"Tiffania, if you can´t come up with a good reason, I _will_ shoot him. He is here to capture Tabitha and is possibly working for Joseph."

"Elves don´t do anything like this unless they have a good reason to do so. Please, tell me why you are here." Bidashal looked at her for a moment before answering.

"I have to work for him. It´s the only way to make sure that the void mages don´t unite and bring forth the end of the world."

"Care to elaborate?" John asked.

"An ancient threath is coming. It can only be prevented by making sure that the void mages don´t unite. I made a deal with Joseph, even though I didn´t want to. I just didn´t have a choise" Bidashal explained.

"So Joseph is a void mage, too. 1 more reason for me to kill him. Listen up, I will let you go as a favor for Tiffania, but if I ever see you here or anywhere near Tabitha, I will feed you to Blitzkrieg. Understood?"

"You intend to kill Joseph?" John nodded. Bidashal looked thoughtfull, then looked back at him. "Then may I ask for a favor?" John thought for a moment before nodding.

"Joseph is currently creating a weapon based on elven magic. Since you know how to use elven magic, could you destroy it?"

"Why?"

"I can´t allow such a weapon to be let loose. I also want to know more on how you can use elven magic." John looked at him suspiciously before lowering his gun and holstering it.

"If you are really telling the truth and aren´t working for Joseph willingly, i´ll do it. But if you lie to me, you´re dead. Got it?"

"Yes. I will go now, but I hope we can meet again on more friendlier terms. A word of warning: someone else might and will come after her. The weapon will be completed in a few days time, I will inform you when it happens." Bidashal then disappeared into the woods. John placed the pistol back into its holster and turned to Tiffania.

"Why are you here, Tiffa? Shouldn´t you be asleep?"

"I wasn´t feeling sleepy yet. I was in the tower balcony and saw you enter the forest, so I followed."

"Well I appreciate the help you gave me. Lets go back now, I have to contact Lady Orleans." They walk back to the grounds, say their farewells and head to their rooms. When he got back to his room, John immediately opened a connection between them ans Tabitha´s mother.

"Oh, John. Why are you calling me this late in the evening?" Lady Orleans asked, noticing the serious look he had.

"Because I had a little fight with one of Joseph´s agents a few minutes ago. He was here to kidnap your daughter." The news shocked the 3 girls in the room, as well as Lady Orleans

"What happened? Is she alright?"

"Everything is fine, I was able to stop him before he got the chance to get to the grounds. I´m more worried about you, is everything alright there?"

"Yes, we´re fine. I´ll inform Percerin about this, he will arrange more security. Please, keep my daughter safe."

"I will. Good night."

Good night." As the connection was cut John rubbed his forehead and sat down on the bed. Tabitha sat on his lap and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"What exactly happened?" Tabitha asked.

"Long story short: I ran into Joseph´s agent, we had a small fight, then Tiffania arrived and stopped me from killing him, then he asks me to destroy a weapon Joseph is working on because it turns out that he isn´t working for him willingly, I agreed and let him go. Now we wait until he sends a message that the weapon has been released." The girl looked at him with wide eyes as he sighed deeply.

"The problem is that we can´t just outright kill Joseph and take over, since we have no idea how everyone would react to it. We need more information." _´And I think I know where to get it´_ Without a warning Tabitha then pushed him down on the bed and looked straight into his eyes.

"You shouldn´t bear all this by yourself." She then kissed him deeply, parting a few seconds later.

"Don´t worry, there will plenty of stuff for you to do in the future. How about we go see the land that was given to me tomorrow? We will deal with Joseph and his weapon when the right time comes." Tabitha nodded and got off of him.

"Yay! We´re going on a trip!" Irikukwu cheered.

"I´ll have to prepare some food then tomorrow" Siesta said

"Then it´s settled. Now let´s get some sleep." Soon they were asleep, each having dreams of their own.

 **xxxx**

 **Here it is, finally. I apologize for the wait, as well as any misspelled words in the chapter, since it´s so long. My job has been keeping me busy, as well as other things(ad victoriam) I will try to begin writing a new chapter as soon as possible. Thanks for all the readers and I will see you next time!**


	16. Chapter 15

"Talking"

´ _Thinking´_

 ** _Spell_**

 **(Familiars talking)  
**

 **Chapter 15: A pleasant evening  
**

"Uggh" John groaned as he read through another letter, discarding it to the ever-growing pile next to him and opening another. He read a couple more, then leaned back on the chair and rubbed his forehead as he felt a headache surfacing. He had spent 2 hours checking the letters sent to him hoping to find something useful, which certainly had not been the case.

 _´I´m starting to feel sorry for Her Highness. How is she able to deal with this?´_ John thought. The door opened and he peeked through his fingers to see Siesta standing in the doorway.

"Having trouble?" she asks and walks next to the table, glancing at the pile of letters that were still unopened.

"That´s putting it mildly. Some of these letters are pure cancer, especially the 2 I received from Germania."

"Umm...What´s cancer?" Siesta asked. John mentally facepalmed and stood up.

"Never mind. Did you need something?"

"Oh, yes. Come with me, I need to show you something." She grabbed his hand and dragged him out of the room.

"Wait, where are you taking me?"

"You´ll see~" she said with a teasing tone. She lead him to the kitchen area and entered. The chef and a few maids were there, as well as Tabitha and Kirche. However, the one who caught his attention was Irikukwu. She was wearing a brown dress with a white apron on top of it.

"Onii-chan!" She ran up and threw herself at him. John caught and embraced her.

"Okay, what are you up to now?" he asked and let go.

"We are going to the town to buy her clothes. The dress on her is mine, I just lend it to her so she can walk in the town" Siesta said.

"And Onii-chan is coming too!" Irikukwu declared happily. John looked at Kirche and Tabitha questioningly.

"And what about you? You coming as well?" Tabitha responded by shaking her head and Kirche giggled.

"We will stay and begin preparing for the trip. Though, we have to go and wake up Louise first and find Montmorency and Guiche. They wanted to come as well" Kirche said.

"What about Tiffania? What is she doing?"

"She´s busy with Beatrice, as well as her huge fanbase so she can´t join us." John nodded and turned towards Irikukwu.

"In that case, you have a choice now. Do you want to teleport or ride on Blitzkrieg?"

"I wanna ride on Blitz nii-san!" she announced.

"Alright. We´ll try to come back as soon as possible." He then exited the building with Siesta and Irikukwu and walked over to where Blitzkrieg was. They boarded him, although Siesta seemed a bit frightened, and headed towards the town.

 **xxxx**

Soon they arrived and were now walking in the streets. Irikukwu was amazed and often stopped to look at the goods on sale with Siesta, while John rolled his eyes and casually walked down the street. Slightly further away he spotted a shop that had a hanging sing outside with a pair of scissors on it. He signaled Siesta and Irikukwu to follow and entered the shop, where they were greeted by an elderly couple.

"Welcome, dear customers. How may we help you?" the man asked.

"We need clothes for the young lady here" John said while pointing towards Irikukwu.

"I have just what you need. Please, this way. Melissa, could you bring the measuring tape?" he calls to the room behind the counter as he leads Siesta and Irikukwu towards the changing room. Out of the room comes a woman and she freezes when she sees John, who looks at her with wide eyes. The woman was Matilda. She had shortened her hair and dyed it purple. She signals him to stay quiet, brings the measuring tape to the shop owner and walks back in front of John.

"Seems like you found a way to make a living" John said with crossed arms as he eyed Matilda.

"I hate honest work like this, but you didn´t really give me any choice" she says and pouts slightly.

"It´s actually a good thing that I found you. I need information and I know that you can get it for me." Matilda glanced back over her shoulder before leaning slightly forwards.

"What kind of information?" she asks in a low voice.

"Anything related to King Joseph. What he has done, what he intents to do in the future and so on. Doesn´t matter what it is, as long as he is involved in it. Think you can do it?" She thinks for a while before nodding.

"It will take some time but it´s possible. I will be expecting payment for this, though" she says with a stern voice.

"Provided that the info you bring me is useful, I´ll pay you. So, deal?"

"Deal" she says with a smirk.

"If you find something, bring the info to the Ornieres mansion. You know where it is, right?" She nods.

"Off topic, is Tiffania doing alright at the Academy? She only left me a note" Matilda asked, slightly concerned.

"She´s fine. Only a small scuffle when people discovered her elven heritage but now she´s friends with them."

"That´s a relieve" she said and let out a relieved sigh.

"Onii-chan! I´m ready!" John looks over to Irikukwu and eyes widen when he sees her. She was wearing a green dress that covered her arms and upper body but revealed her legs and covered her front and back with long pieces of cloth. On top of it she had a brown corset and a yellow handkerchief tied on her neck and on the feet she had white knee-high boots.

"Wow. You look stunning" he said, earning a smile and a blush from the dragon.

"We´ll take it. Thank you so much" Siesta said and handed the money over to the shop owner. As they exited the building John noticed a large box in Siesta´s hands.

"What´s in the box?" he asked. Siesta blushed and tried to cover it with a cheery smile.

"N-nothing important! You will see later" she said.

"Ookayy..." John said as they continued walking to where Blitzkrieg was. When they arrived the dragon looked down and let out a deep breath, steam rising from his nostrils.

 **(Did you get everything you needed?)**

"Yep, lets go." They got on and headed back to the Academy to pick up the others.

 **xxxx**

At the small village in a valley people were working hard on their fields, while the children ran around playing tag. Their day was interrupted when they heard a loud roar and a massive black dragon appeared over the hills. It made a low pass very close to the treetops, before gaining altitude and disappearing over the horizon.

On the ground, a young boy smiled and waved after the beast, stars in his eyes.

 **xxxx**

On the dragon John looked at the village on the ground and smiled, before turning around to look at the others situated on the dragons back. Tabitha calmly read her book and Kirche and Siesta were, at least in John´s mind, gossiping. Guiche was reading a poem to Montmorency and Louise watched the scenery go by. Irikukwu was sitting next to him and played with Ryu.

"Hey, Onii-chan. How much longer until we get there?" Irikukwu whined. John sat down next to her and petted her head.

"Not long, about 10 minutes tops." Irikukwu smiled, before climbing onto his lap, straddling his waist.

"Then we have time..." she said and kissed him passionately. He returned the kiss and lied down with her on top of him. His hand began to move lower and touched her thigh...

 **(Oi! Don´t you dare start humping each other while you´re riding me!)** Blitzkrieg growled. Irikukwu broke off the kiss and looked down towards Blitzkrieg while pouting.

"Sorry, Krieg, I got carried away" John said and sat up while holding Irikukwu in his lap. He heard footsteps behind him and turned his head to see Tabitha and Siesta walking towards them, both pouting.

"No head starts" Tabitha said and gave John a light smack on his head, before sitting down to his right side and leaning against him, while Siesta did the same to his left. John apologized to them as well and the 4 spent the rest of the trip in almost complete silence.

 **xxxx**

"T-This is it?" Louise asked, horrified as she eyed the landscape in front of her. The fields were in a bad shape, rocks were sticking out from the ground and only a few trees grew here and there. The roads were in terrible condition as well.

"Guess the Princess forgot to mention the condition these lands were in" Montmorency said.

"What kind of person was the previous lord?" Kirche asked the elderly man, who had arrived shortly after they had landed.

"The previous lord wasn´t interested in his lands and didn´t have an heir when he died, so the crown took control over the property. The land is also very infertile, so only wine can prosper here." They then heard a chuckle and turned around to see John lying on the ground, pressing his ear against the grassy land.

"What are you doing?" Louise asked. Blitzkrieg did the same thing as John and after a few seconds they looked at each other.

 **(Could that be?)** Blitzkrieg asked. John nodded and grinned, before moving out of the way as the dragon sunk his claws into the ground and began to dig. After a few scoops he stopped. John jumped into the hole and came back up with a clear crystal in his hands that had a reddish line going through it.

"See this? Sometimes the true beauty is hidden beneath the surface" John said with a large grin.

"What is that?" Louise asked.

"Denerum. These crystals make excellent crafting materials for swords and armor. In fact, my katana has a inner core made from it. It makes the weapon unbelievably strong and gives it special properties. I thought this stuff didn´t exist here" he explained.

"What kind of properties?" Kirche asked as she took the crystal and examined it.

"Did you ever wonder how I was able to cut through golems and steel armor with ease? The denerum core causes the blade to heat up very rapidly upon contact if I want it to, making it easier to slice everything. It literally melts its way through. It´s only one of the many effects you can have on your gear."

 **(It sounds like there´s more beneath the surface. If you listen closely to the crystal, you can hear something interesting)** The girls gathered around the crystal and leaned closer to it.

"It...sounds like someone`s whispering" Siesta said.

"That is actually the sound of the red particles inside the crystal moving around, but yes, it sounds just like it" John said as he took the crystal back and placed it into his private storage.

 **(We could make a nice profit with those crystals. However, we need a smith who knows how to use denerum)** Blitzkrieg noted.

"And the only ones are back home. Maybe I could hire a few of them in the future and bring them here. Anyway, let´s go see the mansion now." The group walked towards the mansion while Blitzkrieg circled overhead in the sky. Once they reached the mansion, John stroked his chin thoughtfully as he eyed the building and the surroundings. Grass was covering the areas outside the mansion completely, vines were growing on the walls and the few of the windows were broken.

"Hmm. Needs a bit of work, but it shouldn´t be too difficult" John said and headed towards the entrance. He pushed the doors open and walked inside to the middle of the hall, inspecting it thoroughly.

"No signs of severe damage, the furniture and the doors are mostly intact...Overall, not bad. I´ve seen worse places. Tabitha, Siesta, could you take our stuff in the master bedroom while I begin cleaning?" Tabitha nodded and headed upstairs with Siesta.

 _ **"Oasis"**_ John casted his spell and a column of water rose from the ground towards the ceiling, before transforming into several smaller columns.

"Now then, let´s get to work."

 _One intense cleaning/repairing scene later..._

"And done!" John said as he placed a broken barrel next to a pile of other broken stuff in the backyard. He then headed back inside and found everyone at the main entrance.

"You guys leaving already?" he asked.

"Yes. The Sleipnir Ball is tomorrow and I still have to buy a new dress and Louise has a meeting with the princess" Kirche said.

"And I need to buy more alchemy ingredients" Montmorency added.

"Well I shan´t hold you then. I´ll send you to the capital. See you tomorrow." They waved each other goodbye as John teleported them away.

"Let´s go to the dining hall. I prepared sandwiches" Siesta said.

"Yay! Food!" Irikukwu cheered and ran inside. The others shook their heads and followed her

 **xxxx**

 **Lemon in this chapter. Skip if you want.**

Evening came. John let out a yawn as he walked towards the master bedroom. He opened the door and entered, only to freeze immediately at what he saw. Siesta, Tabitha and Irikukwu were all wearing black and red panties and bras with frilly edges.

Before he could say anything, Irikukwu leaped towards him, pulled him to the bed with her and began to undress him, quickly removing his shirt.

"What are-" he tried to say, but was cut off when Tabitha kissed him eagerly. When they parted, she placed her finger on his lips.

"Just go with it" she said as she placed his hand on her breast and kissed him again.

"R-remember the box I had? W-we ordered custom made lingerie a few days back" Siesta said, red with embarrassment.

"So you were planning _this_?" John asked as Irikukwu swiftly removed his boots and trousers. Siesta nodded while looking down, trying not to look at him. John thought for a second, before smiling and looking Tabitha straight in the eyes.

"Well, since you carefully planned this, might just go along with it then" he said while sliding his right hand into Tabitha´s panties and kissing her neck, causing her to moan from the sudden stimuli. Siesta bit her lip and watched the two, her hands getting closer to her womanhood. Irikukwu saw this and went behind her. She grasped her breast and fondled it, while her other hand rubbed between Siesta´s legs.

"Ah~" Siesta moaned. Irikukwu giggled and nibbled Siesta´s ear, causing her to moan louder. John removed Tabitha´s bra and played with her nipples using his tongue as he laid her down onto the bed. Tabitha grasped the sheet as John moved lower and licked her clit while rubbing her thighs.

"Teehee~ Onii-chan is such a tease" Irikukwu giggled as she continued caressing Siesta, who had trouble trying to suppress her moans.

"John...It´s time..." Tabitha said. John nodded and removed his boxers before positioning his member against her entrance. She nodded and John penetrated her, causing her to inhale from the sudden pleasure. Siesta watched as John began thrusting. She felt more confident now and began to fondle her breasts while Irikukwu did miracles to her lower region.

"Harder...please..." Tabitha pleaded. John did as he was told and picked up the pace. Simultaneously Irikukwu pushed Siesta onto her back, removed both of their panties and began to lick Siesta while she fingered herself, both moaning loudly.

Tabitha´s breath became ragged as she felt herself getting closer. She locked her legs behind John´s back and embraced him tightly.

"I´m close...don´t stop" she said. John felt himself nearing his limit and he picked up the pace even more. Soon neither could hold back any longer.

"Cumming!" Tabitha screamed as she came, feeling John unload into her. As he pulled out, he gave her a caring kiss and stroked her cheek.

"Onii-chan. She´s ready." John turned his attention towards them and saw Siesta laying there with her legs spread, showing her vagina to him while Irikukwu lied next to her. John felt himself get hard again as he crawled on top of her.

"Is it going to hurt?" Siesta asked. John caressed her cheek and smiled while staring into her eyes.

"It might, but since Irikukwu gave you quite the foreplay, I doubt it. Just try to relax." Siesta nodded and watched as John placed his member against her entrance. Then, without warning, he plunged his dick inside her. Siesta gasped at the sudden sensation of pleasure and slight pain. John waited for a few seconds, then began to move, slowly at first but soon picked up the pace. Siesta was in a state of pure ecstasy as John continued to pound her. Irikukwu watched them as she played with herself. She was eagerly waiting for her turn.

"Somethings...coming" Siesta said hastily between breaths. John went even faster, plunging his entire length into her. Soon she felt an intense pleasure surge through her body as she came, John following immediately afterwards. Both were catching their breaths as John pulled out.

"Onii-chan. My turn." John looked towards Irikukwu, who was on all fours with her ass facing him. John gave Siesta a quick kiss, before going behind Irikukwu.

"You really are a perverted dragon" John said as he licked her back and rubbed her slit.

"Don´t tease...please" Irikukwu begged. John obeyed and quickly penetrated her. Her back arched slightly as he began moving.

"It´s so hot..." Irikukwu moaned as she leaned forwards. John played with her breasts and nibbled her ear as he fucked her. After a while both neared their respective ends.

"I´m close..." John said as he picked up the pace. Irikukwu was drooling and moaned like crazy.

"Inside...cum inside" she moaned. John couldn´t hold it any longer. He made a few quick thrusts, before slamming himself against her and releasing his load.

"C-cumming!" Irikukwu screamed as she and John came. John stayed inside her for a while, then pulled out and lied down on the bed, exhausted. The girls gathered around him and embraced him, before falling asleep.

 **Lemon end.**

John watched the 3 girls in his arms and smiled, before closing his eyes and drifting to sleep.

 **xxxx**

 **Here it finally is. I am sorry if I kept you waiting, personal matters got in the way.**

 **Now, in the future I will begin writing new stories, probably from Highschool DxD and maybe Dog Days. I might write one on Dog Days first since there are so many DxD stories already, but we´ll see. I´m also already working on another story that will be a self-insert, taking place in a world that I created in my own head from scratch and it will be placed in the Misc. Fiction-category when I get the first chapter done.**

 **Anyways, hope you guys enjoy and I will see you in the next chapter!**


	17. Chapter 16

"Talking"

´Thinking´

 ** _Spell_**

 **(Familiars speaking)  
**

 **Chapter 16: Dance night  
**

´Poke´´Giggle´

John woke from his dreamland when he felt something poking his cheek. As he opened his eyes, he saw Irikukwu smiling at him, with her index finger extended and close to his face. John smirked and poked her back, before pulling her close and giving her a quick kiss. He then turned his attention to the 2 others resting next to him and gently shook them awake.

"Morning, sleepyheads" he said as Tabitha and Siesta woke from their sleep. They wasted no time and claimed their usual morning kisses from him, before getting up and beginning to dress themselves.

"By the way Tabitha, could you be more careful next time?" John said with a smirk. Tabitha turned around and blushed as she saw scratch marks on his back. John put his shirt on, walked up to her and stroked her head.

"Come on, lets go eat." The group walked to the dining hall and began to eat the sandwiches Siesta had prepared for them.

"Onii-chan, what are we going to do today?" Irikukwu asked, a few breadcrumbs on the side of her mouth.

"I was thinking that we should explore the mansion more thoroughly. Then we go back to the Academy and attend the ball. Besides, Siesta has work to do there and Tabitha has her classes." Irikukwu, satisfied with the answer, went back to eating the rest of her breakfast while Siesta headed outside, saying that she was going to get some water from the well for the dishes. Tabitha noticed the thoughtful look on his face and knew what he was thinking. The ball provided an excellent opportunity for any possible attackers to infiltrate and take hostages if need be. They would have to be extra careful during the festivities, just in case.

"KYYAAAAAA!" John immediately rushed towards the door when he heard Siesta scream outside, with Tabitha and Irikukwu following him. He drew his sword and ran outside, where he saw Siesta frozen in fear. Tabitha prepared a wind spell and Irikukwu raised her fists when they saw what had caused the commotion. A dozen red fire dragons were sitting on the lawn and flying in the sky.

 **(Easy, now. They mean no harm)** Blitzkrieg said as he appeared from around the corner of the mansion.

"What´s going on, Krieg?" John asked while keeping his eyes on the dragons.

 **(Some of them served as battle mounts for the Reconquista before you killed their riders at Tarbes. They came to me a few days back with their friends and pledged their loyalty to me)** John sheathed his sword and motioned Tabitha and Irikukwu to stand down.

"You could have at least told me. What do you intend to do with them?"

 **(They shall stay here and act as security for the mansion and the areas surrounding it. I will remain here for the time being and supervise them)**

"Very well, just keep them in line." The dragons took off and headed towards the hills to build their nests.

 _"Make sure to inform them that they are not to attack Matilda when she comes to bring information about Joseph"_ John said in his mind.

 ** _(Of course)_** Blitzkrieg answered. **(Just so you know, you may want to check the mansions basement. Ryu said that she felt a draft near one of the bookshelves)** Blitzkrieg said and flew away.

"Everything alright, Siesta?" John asked.

"Huh?! Oh, yes, I´m fine" she said and got up with a bit of help from John.

"In that case, lets go finish our breakfast and then head to the basement. I want to see what´s there."

 **xxxx**

When they descended into the basement, Ryu was already there waiting for them. She pointed her wing towards the wall and John walked over to it.

"Here?" he asked the dragon, who confirmed it by nodding. He inspected the wall closely and noticed something odd.

"What´s this?" he said and pressed his hand against the wall. A small piece of the wall protruded inward and the shelve spun revealing a hidden passage. John motioned the girls to follow as he created a small ball of light in his hand and began to walk down the staircase. At the end of the passage they come across a pair of doors and John pushed them open. The inside looked like a luxurious nobles bedroom, only it had a mischievous feel to it. Red and purple over the walls, the carpet and the furniture. Irikukwu immediately jumped on the bed and rolled in it. Tabitha neutrally examined the room and Siesta did the same, only with her hands on her cheeks and a lustful smile and blush on her face.

"Seems like a place where a lord would keep his concubines" Siesta said lustfully while John walked in front of a large mirror. Ryu chirped and flapped her wings, something about the mirror was making her feel uneasy.

"Easy, Ryu" John said and calmly petted the dragon, before setting her on the bed with Irikukwu. He then walked back to the mirror and looked at it thoughtfully.

 _´This isn´t an ordinary mirror. The magic type and quantity could mean it is used in some sort of teleportation. Question is, how to activate it?´_ he thought as he placed his palm on the glass.

"Maybe I could force it to open..." he said out loud and began to channel energy into it. Tabitha went to stand next to him and watched as the mirror began to ripple, before it no longer reflected the image of the room they were in. Instead, it had turned black and only a small line of light could be seen in it, as if you were in dark room and looking towards a door.

"Will you wait here if go check this out?" Tabitha thought for a moment, before nodding. John reached out to the mirror and his hand went through it. He then lifted his left leg through, before pulling the rest of him to the other side. John looked around a bit and noticed several pairs of shoes and clothing. He then proceeded to the door and quietly turned the handle and pushed the door open. He was in a bedroom that seemed like the type royalty would have.

"Wait a minute..." He looked outside the window and saw a familiar looking garden. Then he realized it: he was inside the Tristain´s royal palace and possibly in Henrietta`s bedchamber.

"..." A wide grin appeared on his face as he casted an invisibility spell and exited onto the balcony. He jumped down, landed into the garden and proceeded to swiftly move through the grounds. He reached an area that had weapon racks, several target dummies lined up next to a wall and a building next to it, where guards and musketeers were going in and out of. The barracks, most likely. He quietly entered through an open window and climbed up onto the support beams on the ceiling. He noticed Agnes and her squad having dinner on one of the tables and moved onto the beam directly above them.

"So Her Highness is participating in the Slepnir Ball tonight?" the woman with short brown hair asked.

"Seems like it. She insisted on going this year" Agnes answered. She raised her eyebrow and glanced at the purple haired woman next to her as she heard her giggle.

"Think you will get to dance with ´The Black Warrior´? You two have been getting along quite well." Agnes almost choked on her stew and John watched them with amusement and interest.

"W-what is that supposed to mean?" Agnes asked, her face slightly redder than before.

"Well, when you were asked to take the letters to him you were more than happy to do it, and you had cake and tea not too long ago. Is there something going on between you two?" a brown haired woman spoke.

"N-no, there is not. It´s a professional relationship. Besides, he and miss Orleans are already lovers."

"So you _would_ date him if he was single?" the purple haired woman said teasingly. Agnes blushed even more and looked away.

"Don´t say stupid things like that." she said.

"Being a mistress is always an option" the brown haired woman said and they all giggled while Agnes glared at them, before resuming her eating.

"I will murder you if you say anything about this to him" Agnes said. John smiled and held his laughter back as he sneaked outside and quickly teleported back into the room where the girls were waiting.

"What did you find?" Tabitha asked. John, still smiling, waved his hand and the mirror turned back to normal.

"It opens a connection between here and Tristain´s royal palace. Here and Henrietta´s bedroom, to be more specific." The room fell silent, until Tabitha turned to look at Siesta.

"Get the planks."

 **xxxx**

 _3 hours later..._

"Everything alright, Siesta?!" John yelled.

"I-I think so!" she yelled back with a hint of fear in her voice and tightened her grip on the rope. Blitzkrieg had ordered his new servants to take them back to the Academy, so now they were flying on their own mounts. John and Tabitha were flying without a care in the world, Irikukwu laughed as Ryu did circles around her and Siesta... well, she tried not to look down too much.

"Just relax, you´ll be fine! We´re almost there!" John yelled as they began to descend. When they got closer, they saw Henrietta´s carriage in the courtyard, hidden behind the stables. As soon as they landed, John was tackled by Nightfang who then proceeded to lick him affectionately.

"Yes, I missed you too. Now please stop" John said and pushed the wolf off of him. Siesta headed to the kitchen and Tabitha went to find Kirche and attend her class.

"Onii-chan, I want to go flying with the others" Irikukwu said.

"Just be back before the ball starts, alright?"

"Okay!" Irikukwu took off her clothes, turned back into a dragon and took off with the fire dragons and Ryu. John smiled and shook his head.

"Lets go find Tiffania. I need to talk to her." Nightfang lead him around the tower to the other side, and sure enough, Tiffania was there with Beatrice and her small fan club. She saw them and waved as they walked next to the table where they were sitting. Beatrice froze and began sweating as she felt the giant wolf breathe down her neck.

"Thanks, Tiffa, for taking care of Nightfang. I hope he didn´t cause any trouble."

"Not at all, he has been more like an adorable puppy" she said with a cheery smile.

"That´s good to hear. Could you watch him for a bit longer? I need to do something."

"Of course. Come here" she called to the wolf, who strutted next to her. John waved at her as he ran off towards a familiar energy radiating from one of the towers. He entered the tower and went up the stairs almost all the way to the top, until he reached the floor that was guarded by several Musketeers, none of which noticed him. The door to one of the rooms opened and Agnes walked out of it.

"Hey, Agnes!" She looked towards the staircase and when she saw John leaning against the wall next to the steps, a small blush appeared on her cheeks. Her colleagues almost drew their swords, but upon seeing him they took a few steps back and relaxed.

"Quite a lot of security. Expecting trouble tonight?" John said while taking a lollipop out of his pocket and placing it in the side of his mouth.

"You never know. Do you need something?"

"Well I was hoping we could do some target practice together. You´ll get to shoot with my rifle, of course." Agnes grinned slightly and walked towards him.

"Certainly. It´s about time I had a break." They walked outside and into the field surrounding the Academy, where John placed 5 glass bottles on top of a rock, before walking back to where Agnes was waiting with the rifle in her hands.

"That´s quite the distance" she said as she looked at the targets.

"It´s just 500 meters. Piece of cake, even for you" he said as he lied down on his stomach and Agnes did the same.

"The scope has already been set for 500 meters and since there´s almost no wind at all, there´s no need to compensate for it. Just aim at the center and pull the trigger between heartbeats." Agnes nodded and took aim at the bottle at the far right while John looked through a pair of binoculars.

"So do you want to dance with me tonight?" Agnes jerked the trigger in shock, causing the bullet to land a few meters in front of the target.

"A little too low." Agnes looked at him with her mouth wide open and a huge blush on her cheeks.

"W-w-what are you saying?!" she said, unable to stop shaking.

"There´s no problem, is there? Just a small dance. What do you say?" he said with a cheery smile.

 _´He knows. How the hell does he know?!´_ Agnes was freaking out in her mind, but soon composed herself and looked down the scope again.

"I`ll...consider it" she said, cycled the bolt and fired again. This time the bullet hit dead center of the bottle.

"Don´t take too long. I´ll need the answer tonight." They then took turns firing and after going through 3 magazines, they headed back to the grounds.

"See you tonight, then" John said and waved at her as he walked away, hiding his grin. Agnes waved awkwardly and silently headed back to her post. After picking up his wolf, John went back to his room and straight to the wardrobe.

"Hmm...Oh, this one is perfect"he said and grabbed the suit out of the closet.

"Do you need something, Louise?" He heard a small ´eep´ from behind the door and it opened, revealing Louise.

"How do you keep doing that?" she asked and gained a slightly red face when John removed his shirt.

"I was simply trained well. Could you turn around for a moment?" Louise faced the door as John took off his pants.

"So did you need something?" he asked as he pulled the new set of pants on.

"I need your help again. My family is going to visit tomorrow and I´m supposed to demonstrate my magic to them."

"So you´re asking me to help you to put up a show for them? You can turn around now" he said as he placed a new shirt on and grabbed the coat.

"It doesn´t need to be anything mind blowing, just something that will satisfy them" she said as she turned around.

"I guess I can try. Now, your honest opinion: does it suit me?" he asked as he finished dressing and turned towards Louise. Straight, black pants and a white shirt underneath a black tuxedo with a gray tie around the neck. Louise gave him the once-over and frowned a bit.

"Not with those boots, it doesn´t."

"I won´t be wearing these during the party, I have dancing shoes." He then heard barking outside and looked out of the window to see Nightfang being playfully chased by Louise´s wolf.

"Then it´s fine." John rolled his eyes and looked at the mirror for a few seconds, before taking the outfit off and putting his combat gear back on.

"By the way, could you keep an eye out for anything suspicious tonight? I have a feeling something might happen." Louise sighed heavily and walked towards the door.

"Fine. You need to stop pissing people off" she said as she closed the door behind her.

 _`Not going to happen, Louise´_ he thought and laughed.

 **xxxx**

John walked into the main tower with his fancy suit on and Ryu perched on his shoulder. It was already dark outside and people inside the main tower were already going into the room where the mirror was, one by one. Tabitha had given him the rundown about the Ball and the mirror earlier, and they decided not to go in front of the mirror. He walked by the room and headed directly into the dance hall, where Tabitha was waiting for him. She wore a blue frilly dress and had white arm gloves, as well as a white rose in her hair.

"I hope I didn´t keep you waiting. You look gorgeous, by the way." Tabitha blushed, took his hand and lead him to where Kirche was. She wore a black, near skintight dress that shoved a lot of leg.

"You didn´t step in front of the mirror?" John asked.

"My ideal self is myself. There´s no need to use the mirror to figure that out" she said confidently. John rolled his eyes and scanned the room. A normal person would have trouble trying to figure out who was who, but that wasn´t difficult for him.

"Louise is still in her room getting ready. By the way, did you hear that princess Henrietta is here as well? I heard rumors that there will be a price for whoever finds her" Kirche said while taking glances at the crowd.

"Then I already won. She´s on the balcony" John said casually and took a sip of wine.

"How-? Never mind, I don´t need to know" Kirche said and shook her head. John then noticed how the song changed. He placed the glass and Ryu on the table and extended his hand towards Tabitha.

"It´s only proper that my future wife gets the first dance." Tabitha blushed again as John lead them to the dance floor amongst other dancers.

"Siesta and Irikukwu aren´t coming?" he asked as they twirled on the dance floor.

"The Ball is for students, so only a few servants are allowed here. And Irikukwu might fall asleep without warning if she gets too tired" Tabitha explained.

"Such a shame. I guess I have to make it up for them later. Do you mind if I dance with Agnes as well? I asked her earlier, but she didn´t answer."

"I don´t mind. It´s good to have connections in the future" she said as she got closer to him. They danced until the song ended and walked back to Kirche.

"My, you two look adorable dancing together~" Kirche said. John chuckled, but then his jaw dropped when he saw someone standing behind Kirche.

"Umm...Tiffania?" Kirche turned around and almost dropped her glass at what she saw. It was another John, only this one had a very big chest.

"The mirror can´t hide everything" Tabitha stated.

"Uhh...Hi" Tiffania said. The combination of a man´s body and a woman's voice disturbed John a little. But, then again, he messed around in his Lily-form a lot, so he had no right to say anything. Kirche couldn´t contain her laughter any longer and audibly snickered.

"Only one question: why me?" John asked.

"Well...You´re the second person i´ve met who has no problems with elves and you helped me, so..." she trailed off. John smiled warmly and gave her a pat on the head.

"It´s fine. I´m going go to find Agnes, okay?" Tabitha nodded and John walked to the other side of the hall, where he saw someone familiar, trying to hide herself behind the drapes.

"Hello, Agnes" John said as he walked next to her. She flinched and stepped forwards from behind the curtain.

"Well? Don´t keep me waiting" he said as the song changed into a slow tune. Agnes fidgeted and looked around while blushing madly.

"Just...promise not to laugh. I haven´t danced in a long time" she said as they walked onto the dance floor. The fact that the song was meant to be slow and romantic didn´t help and caused her to become more red and embarrassed. She was a bit clumsy at first and messed up a few steps but soon got the hang of it.

"How did you know?" she asked quietly.

"We found a secret room and a teleportation mirror at the mansion. I was transferred to the palace, so I decided to sneak around and I ended up hearing you talk about it while you were having dinner." Agnes gave him an angry glare, but soon looked down to hide her face when she saw John grinning. They stayed quiet for the rest of the song and when it ended, Agnes walked off to her usual spot while John went back to Tabitha.

"Louise still isn´t here?"

"Nope. I bet she´s trying to make ´the best hairdo ever´ as she boasted" Kirche said.

"I´m going to go look for her. Something doesn´t feel right" he said as he walked towards the door with Ryu on his shoulder and exited the hall.

 **xxxx**

Once outside, John looked towards the sky. It was dark and the moon was partially covered by clouds, the evening breeze tickling his face. He headed towards the tower where Louise´s room was and came to a halt when Ryu hissed and flapped her wings angrily. Out of the shadows came a dozen black wolves, their eyes glowing in the dark. John noticed weird symbols on their heads, which he recognized as old void writing.

"Summoned [Fenrir] void wolves, part living, part void. Now where´s the summoner?" he said as he reached for his sword. The wolf on his right lunged at him, only to receive a swift kick in the face that sent it crashing against the wall.

"You have good reflexes. But you´re still outnumbered." John looked up and saw a flying manta ray with 2 people on board. The other was Louise in her school outfit with a messed-up hairdo and an empty look in her eyes. The woman next to her had long, dark hair and wore an outfit that looked similar to Irikukwu´s, only this one had a belt, was darker in coloration and shoved a lot more of her chest and neck.

"Having more numbers doesn´t necessarily mean that you have the advantage. Now kindly release Louise and I will only beat you up a little" John said as he drew his sword. The woman on the manta laughed.

"And how do you intend to do that? With that pathetic little lizard?" The wolves snarled and prepared to attack. The woman smiled, but it soon faded when she heard John laugh.

"She´s tougher than she looks" John said, grinned and covered his ears with a barrier spell. At that moment Ryu let out a long, loud screech that caused the woman to grasp her ears and sent her on her knees. Louise woke from her stupor and did the same. The windows on the tower broke and the wolves rolled on the grass, hoping that the sound would stop. The manta rocked from side to side from the horrific sound, causing Louise to fall off. Ryu took off and John ran towards the wall, before jumping into the air and catching Louise. They landed on the courtyard and John looked up at the woman. She had recovered surprisingly fast and was glaring at him, a trail of blood coming from her right ear.

"Are you alrig-"he was cut off when Louise slapped him across the cheek.

"Why did you do that, you freaking idiot?! My ears are bleeding!" she yelled. John sighed and quickly healed her ears.

"Sorry" he said. Louise glared at him with a few tears in her eyes. John then stood up when he heard the wolves around him, twice as angry as before.

"Stay back, Louise." One of the wolves charged at him. John spun around and cut its head off, before running towards the wolf in front of him. The wolf jumped towards him, but John grabbed it by the throat and drove his blade through its heart. 2 wolves then charged at him from both sides, aimed at his legs. John let go of his sword and the wolf as black mist gathered around his hands. As the wolf on his left got close, John brought down his right fist and crushed the wolf´s head against the ground, blood splattering on his shirt. He then swung his right arm upwards towards the wolf on his right. Blood spewed all over the grass and the dead corpse came crashing down to the ground. Louise´s eyes widened when she saw the blood-covered claw-hand, as if his fingers had grown into long claws.

"Finish him already!" the woman yelled. Suddenly one of the wolves yelped in pain and the woman saw Ryu viciously biting and clawing its stomach. She was able to make a deep wound and, to Louise´s disgust and shock, crawled inside its stomach before beginning to wreak havoc on the wolf´s internal organs. The wolf went limp and Ryu came out to breathe, completely covered in blood. The woman´s shock grew even more when she saw John lift 2 wolves with each hand, before smashing them against the ground, breaking their skulls. Several gunshots rang out and the rest of the wolves dropped dead and John looked to his left to see Agnes and several musketeers with their smoking guns.

"Since you seem to like wolves so much.." the woman looked at John with a hint of fear in her.

"...why don´t you say hello to mine." She was able to jump on the tower just in time when Nightfang and Louise´s wolf leaped on top of the manta from behind it, before sinking their fangs into it. The trio came crashing on the ground, where they ripped the manta apart.

"Tch. Don´t think this was all I have!" she yelled as she threw strange looking seeds on the grass, that then transformed into gargoyles. John called out to Ryu, who flew to him and landed on his arm. He then pointed the arm towards the gargoyles as a yellow aura surrounded Ryu.

"Ryu! Solar flare!" Ryu opened her mouth and yellow flames began to build around her maw. The woman smirked, but it soon vanished when Ryu shot out a massive stream of flames, incinerating the gargoyles into dust. The woman reached to her pocket to grab more seeds, but she never got the chance to use them since she had to dodge a fireball that missed only by a hair. Everyone looked up and saw something that left them with their mouths wide open.

"Hey! Everything alright?!" Colbert yelled and waved at them from the massive ship hovering above them. The ship had long airplane wings with 1 rotor attached to each of them and a third rotor at the rear of the ship.

"...What in the bloody hell is that?" John asked himself. Colbert sent another fireball at the woman, but she disappeared just before it struck her. At the same time all the wolf corpses turned into dust. Seeing that the fight was over, John placed his sword back in its sheath and walked up to Ryu and picked her up.

"What did I say about overkill?" Ryu scratched the back of her head with her wing. Agnes and her musketeers walked towards the scene, still alert for any possible attackers.

"Who was that?" Agnes asked.

"Don´t know. Are everyone in the hall safe?" Agnes nodded and placed her pistol in its holster.

"Good. Please, take care of Louise while I go clean Ryu. I´ll meet you again in the dance hall" he said as he walked off, holding the blood-covered dragon in his hands.

 **xxxx**

"Hee. So Ryu did all that?" Irikukwu asked with awe as she held Ryu in her hands.

"Yep. She does some really crazy stuff sometimes" John explained while sitting comfortably on the chair in his room. The Ball was cut short because of the attack and now everyone were preparing to go to sleep.

"What did she look like?" Tabitha asked as she finished changing her clothes.

"Long dark hair, triangle-shaped marks under her eyes, black outfit similar to Irikukwu´s. Ring any bells?"

"Yes. Sheffield, Joseph´s closest servant. I´ve seen her multiple times" Tabitha said.

"But why would she try to capture Louise?" Siesta asked.

"Void is a powerful weapon if used wrong. And we already know that he is creating an elven weapon, so it wouldn´t be a surprise if he tried to use void to do the same" John said. Ryu chirped loudly and jumped on the bed, looking at John expectantly.

"Yes, you can go to the mansion and sleep there. Goodnight" he said as Ryu stepped through a yellow portal. He then yawned and began undressing.

"We should probably do the same and get some sleep. Tomorrow is going to be as busy day."

"You´re not worried that someone might try to capture Louise while we sleep?" Siesta asked, only to receive a quick chuckle as an answer.

"I´m more worried about the poor bastard who steps into her room and wakes the ´gift´ that I left in there." The girls tilted their heads in confusion. They then got in the bed and quickly fell asleep.

 _Meanwhile in Louise´s room..._

Louise laid in her bed with her eyes wide open and staring at the 2 large figures lying down beside her bed. Somehow John had managed to stuff both Louise´s wolf and Nightfang into her room, filling more than half of it. Louise rolled over and stared at the ceiling.

"Founder damn it, John" she said quietly and closed her eyes.

 **xxxx**

 **Hey guys. Sorry that this chapter took so long, I had to deal with a lot of personal bullcrap and as always, sorry for errors and missing words. Also, my military service begins in January and it will be difficult to work on this story for about 6 months, so I will try to update the story at least once before that. Thanks for the support and I´ll see you next time!**


	18. Chapter 17

"Talking"

 _´Thinking´_

 _ **Spell**_

 **(Familiars speaking)**

 **Chapter 17: Second Encounter  
**

"So _this_ was the project you were working on?" John asked as he stared at the huge airship. It was early in the morning, so the sun had just risen. Students and teachers were gathered around the ship, gazing at it in awe.

"Yes. The schematics you gave me helped me to build it and the Zerbst family funded the project. Isn´t she a beauty?" John could only nod. To his eyes it looked weird. A ship and a plane mixed together, it left him speechless.

"Do you want to go inside and take a look?" Colbert asked.

"I´ll pass this time, I have something important to do. Besides, it seems like someone else would like to have a tour" John said when he spotted Kirche approaching them with a sly look on her face. He also heard a faint gulp from Colbert´s throat.

"Good luck" John said while giving him a pat on the shoulder and waved as he walked away, leaving Colbert to his doom.

 ** _(Partner, you should come to the manor. Ryu found something and I think you should see it)_** Blitzkrieg said.

 _´Alright, I´ll be there in a second.´_ He then teleported away from the grounds.

 **xxxx**

John appeared at the entrance of the manor and began walking towards Blitzkrieg, whose head peeked over the trees near the manor. Once he reached the area where the dragon was standing, he saw Ryu jumping in a puddle of steaming water and more water was coming out from a hole in the ground. The elderly man from the village was there as well, inspecting the spring.

"A hot spring?" John asked and knelt down next to the puddle.

"Your dragon found it this morning. I have lived here my entire life, yet I didn´t know that there were hot springs here" the old man said.

"Could there be more around somewhere?" Blitzkrieg noticed the pensive look on John´s face and grinned.

 **(You´re thinking about how you can turn this into profit, aren´t you? Maybe you should have become a businessman instead of a Sentinel)**

"And sit in an office all day? Pah. But yes, I will turn this into profit if I can" John said and grabbed Ryu as she was trying to do a belly flop and splash water on them.

"Louise is waiting at the Academy for her family to arrive. How about you and I go and greet them as well?" Blitzkrieg gave a toothy grin and chuckled.

 **xxxx**

A carriage entered through the Academy entrance and stopped in front of the tower. Out of it stepped 4 figures, all wearing clothes that looked expensive. The first one was a man with blond hair, beard and mustache. He wore a purple coat with fur on the edges and held a short stave in his hand that had a large, purple gem on the tip. The second was a woman, who wore a dark pink dress and had long, pink hair like Louise. The third woman wore a dress with a whit upper part and a purple lower part and she had long, pink hair. She was also followed by a cat and a dog. The last person to exit the carriage was Eleanore, wearing her usual attire. Together, they walked towards the tower.

"Louise wasn´t there to greet us. I wonder where she is" Cattleya said while petting the cat in her arms.

"Just follow the explosions and we´ll find her" Eleanore said with a sour look.

"Don´t say things like that. Louise is trying her best to improve, you should motivate her and set an example" Cattleya said. Eleanore rolled her eyes and huffed.

"May I help you, Duchess Karin?" The group turned around and found Osmond walking towards them.

"Greetings, Headmaster. Have you seen Louise anywhere?" Karin asked. Osmond stroked his beard and hummed.

"I believe she´s at Vestri court. Follow me, please." Osmond lead the group back outside and into the Vestri court, where they found Louise. She was squatting in front of her wolf, who was eagerly chewing a bone. Louise turned her head and once she saw the arrivals, she ran towards them and hugged Cattleya.

"Chi-nee-sama!" Louise said as she nuzzled her head deep into Cattleya´s chest.

"Long time no see, Louise" Cattleya said and hugged her back.

"Louise, please behave yourself while in public" Eleanore said. Louise growled and reluctantly let go. Karin coughed to gain their attention.

"I hope you haven´t forgotten why we are here, Louise. The sooner we get this over with, the better. Now draw your wand" Karin said sternly. Louise audibly swallowed and looked around, as if searching for someone or something.

"C-can we wait a bit? John said he would be here as well" she asked nervously. Karin raised her eyebrow and placed her hands on her hips.

"What exactly is your relationship with this particular man?" she asked. Louise felt a chill run up her spine and she found herself unable to speak.

"You can ask him yourself" Osmond said and pointed at the distance over their shoulders. They turned around and the Duke dropped his stave when they saw the huge beast flying towards them. It landed right next to the wall, then stared down at the people on the ground. Only then they noticed a man standing on the beasts head.

 **xxxx**

John shook his head and jumped down in front of the group. He walked past the shocked nobles and stopped next to Osmond.

"What happened?" John asked Osmond after noticing how Louise´s family still had their eyes glued to the dragon and completely ignored him.

"I think they´re just...amazed by your familiar." John shrugged and walked over to Louise.

"Everything alright? You look a little pale."

"What do you think?! I haven´t come up with anything that I can show them!" Louise ranted, though she did her best to keep her voice down.

 **(Quit staring at me. It´s creepy)** Louise´s family quickly averted their gazes and the Duke picked up his stave. They then turned their attention to John and Louise. John winked at Louise and turned to face them.

"Staring at a dragon might be taken as a challenge among their kind. Do not anger him if you cannot deal with the consequences. Now who do I have the pleasure of speaking to?"

"Duchess Karin Desiree de La Valliere. This is my husband and these are my other daughters, Eleanore and Cattleya. I must say, your familiar is quite impressive."

"Indeed. Now if you don´t mind, could you give me and Louise a moment to discuss before we begin?"

"As you wish." John nodded and bent over next to Louise. He handed her a piece of paper, which had a spell written on it.

"I did a bit of digging and found this spell. Don´t worry, as long as you remain calm and chant correctly, it will work. Now, this is what we´ll do..."He then proceeded to whisper his plan to Louise.

"Are you sure?" she asked.

"I am. Let´s hope your parents don´t freak out and try to stop us, though." Louise drew her wand while John walked towards the outer wall, before stopping a few meters away from it. Louise began to chant, her wand glowing as the spell gained power. John raised his left hand at the same level as his face, balled it into a fist and began to gather fire around it. At first, the spell didn´t seem like much to Karin and the others, but they soon became alarmed when they saw the grass around him dry up and catch fire. When Louise was finished with her chant, John pointed his arm towards her.

 _ **"Ignus"**_ A large fireball shot out of his hand and whirled towards Louise, creating a line of dry grass as it went.

 _ **"Dispel!"**_ A ball of void magic was shot out of Louise´s wand. It struck the ball and coated it in purple energy, but it didn´t stop it. Louise panicked and was about to run, when the fireball suddenly disintegrated into a sparkling mist. John sighed in relief and gave her an applause.

"Told you it would work." Louise smiled faintly. She and John turned to look a Karin, who seemed content with what she had seen.

"I take it you´re somewhat satisfied with her presentation, Duchess?" John asked.

"Yes, I am indeed. Well done, Louise." Louise felt like screaming out of joy, but held back and instead showed a bright smile. Eleanore crossed her arms and looked away with a huff.

 _´I think someone is jealous´_ John thought.

 _ **(Sibling rivalry, I guess. The elf is here. He´s waiting in the forest)**_ Upon hearing this, John immediately leaped over the wall and sprinted towards the forest. He found Bidashal waiting for him at the treeline.

"The dragon following you is quite intimidating" Bidashal said.

"He has that effect on people. I suppose you´re here on business" John said and leaned against a tree.

"Joseph intends to release the golem tomorrow, few hours after sunrise. He´s targeting a village close the border that lies on Tristain´s lands. Search near the canyon and you should find it."

"Wouldn´t that be taken as an act of aggression and possibly cause a war?" John asked.

"I believe that is exactly what he is trying to achieve. I must leave now, otherwise I risk being caught." John nodded and watched as Bidashal vanish into the forest.

 _´What are you trying to achieve, Joseph?´_ He then opened a connection with Blitzkrieg. _´Krieg, tell Louise that I´ll be paying a visit to the palace.´_

 ** _(Of course. But what are you going to do there?)_**

 _´Getting a_ _witness._ ´ _  
_

 **xxxx**

John walked calmly towards the main gate of the palace. The guards allowed him to pass without any problems and once inside, he headed towards the throne room.

"Do you need help, my lord?" a maid asked him as he passed a corner.

"Actually, yes. Do you possibly know where Captain Agnes is?"

"She is in her room at the barracks, I just came from there. I can lead you there, if you wish."

"No need to, I know the way. Thank you." He swiftly headed towards the barracks, passing the training grounds where several musketeers were practicing. None of them noticed him as he headed inside the building, following the familiar energy that lead him to his target. He halted in front of a wooden door and knocked 3 times.

 _"Who is it?"_ Agnes called from the inside.

"It´s me, John." He heard a loud thump, followed by the distinctive sound of a sword being unsheathed and someone stomping towards the door. The door swung open and John ducked as Agnes tried to stab him in the chest. She then swung her sword downwards, forcing John to roll away. He got back on his feet and looked at Agnes´s red and angry face.

"What´s gotten into you?" he asked as Agnes took her battle stance.

"What do you think?! Everyone in my squad has been teasing me ever since the Ball! I won´t forgive you for embarrassing me like that!" She then charged at him. John resorted to merely dodging her attacks, rather than fighting back. The duo ended up bursting through the door and onto the training field, gaining the attention of the training musketeers.

"Don´t worry, this is just a mere lovers quarrel" John explained to them with a bright smile on his face, which didn´t vanish even when he had to dodge another strike from Agnes.

"Shut up! We´re not lovers!" Agnes yelled and tried to strike him down. John jumped away and decided to tease her even more.

"Oh don´t be like that, honey. You know you love me." That was the last drop for Agnes and she reached for her pistol, only to remember that she had left it in her room. She and John then had game of cat and mouse that lasted for the next 10 minutes as she chased him around the palace.

 **xxxx**

"So can we now talk civilly?" John asked Agnes, who was sitting on the floor of her room. John have had enough of their little game and had tied her up and carried her to her room. Agnes growled and looked at the floor.

"What do you want?" she asked. John snapped his fingers and the ropes around her wrists and ankles came loose.

"All you need to do is to be ready tomorrow morning, at dawn, when I come pick you up."

"Why the heck would I need-"

"Joseph is going to attack a village near the border on Tristain´s territory." Agnes went quiet and looked at him with wide eyes.

"What? How do you even know it´s going to happen?" she asked as she got up from the floor and sat on a bench.

"This information comes from a person who works directly under him. He came to me with this information just a few moments ago."

"Then why do you need me there?"

"Firstly, I need a reliable witness who can vouch for me and secondly, I promised you a ride. Well, can you do it?" Agnes scowled and thought for a moment.

"Fine, but you owe me. You will help me with whatever I need help with, got it?" John simply nodded.

"I´ll be going now. See you tomorrow" he said and left, quickly teleporting away as soon as he got outside.

 **xxxx**

 **(Did everything go well?)** Blitzkrieg asked when John appeared on top of the Academy wall.

"Everything´s set. Where did everyone go?"

 **(Louise and her family headed inside for tea. I believe they´re waiting for you)** John leaped down on the ground and headed inside the main tower. He found them in the dining hall.

"What were you doing at the palace?" Louise asked from across the table.

"Oh, this and that. Mainly making plans for the future" he said with a smile. Louise glared at him, not liking his vague answer.

"You two seem to get along well" Cattleya said. Louise blushed and looked away, which caught the eye of her mother.

"I have heard that you have been training her. Is this true?" Karin asked.

"It is. She´s a fast learner, I give her that."

"And that is all? Just training?" Karin asked, her hand resting on her wand situated on her lap.

"I have not defiled her, if that is what you´re asking." They stared at each other for a good 10 seconds, before Karin placed her wand away.

"I´m glad to hear that. I was quite surprised to hear that she was being trained by someone who isn´t a teacher here."

"Which begs the question, what kind of methods did you use?" The Duke asked.

"The same ones that were used on me, although slightly less demanding ones. The punishment was the same as well."

"Punishment?" Karin asked.

"A few laps around the Academy, the standard for disobedience. She was tired afterwards, but she is unharmed."

"Louise?" Karin asked Louise, who stared at her feet.

"I...might have done something...a few times" she said while poking her fingers together.

"Self-control is important. She can´t afford to lose it, lest it comes back to bite her. I should know" John said, shuddering as he thought back to his training days." Was there anything else?"

"Nothing else at the moment, though I will be discussing more with Louise about personal matters."

"In that case, I hope you don´t mind if I excuse myself now. Should you have any more questions in the future, I´ll gladly answer them." He left as Louise began chatting with her family. He went outside and found a secluded spot, where he leaned against a wall and began thinking.

 _´Should I tell Tabitha what happens tomorrow? I don´t want to put her in danger, but she´s going to be pissed if I leave without telling her."_ He let out a long sigh and looked up towards the sky.

 **(Partner, I´ll head back to the manor now. Ryu said that a member of my crew is being a jackass again.)** John waved the dragon goodbye and watched as he flew away.

 _´At least it´s different this time.´_ He then walked off, trying to see if he could find something interesting to do.

 **xxxx**

Evening came and John was in his room, laying on the bed. Tabitha, Siesta and Irikukwu entered the room and headed straight to bed. Tabitha noticed that he was deep in thought.

"Something wrong?" she asked. John flinched a bit, and covered his surprise with a smile.

"It´s nothing. Just thinking about how everyone back home are doing."

"Feeling homesick?" Siesta asked.

"A little, but it´ll pass. Lets go to sleep now." They then slowly drifted to sleep.

 **xxxx**

The next morning, just as the sun was beginning to rise, John slowly and carefully got up from the bed, making sure not to wake the girls. He silently dressed himself and wrote down a small note explaining where he was going and what he was doing there. He placed the note on the nightstand and leaned close to Tabitha and gave her a kiss on the forehead.

 _´You can scold me for this later. See you soon.´_ He quietly left the room and headed outside, where he teleported to the palace.

 **xxxx**

"Do you feel anything, Krieg?" John asked, standing on the dragons head as it stood on the ground near the border. They were hidden from view behind a small mountain range, but just enough to allow John to still clearly see over the peaks.

 **(I do. There´s something large heading this way, and it´s elven. Must be our target)**

"Can´t Blitzkrieg destroy the golem by himself? It would seem a lot easier" Agnes asked. She was sitting next to John´s feet, afraid that she would lose her balance.

 **(It would be nice if it was that easy. If I attacked, it would cause so much noise that everyone would hear it for several kilometers and come to investigate. In a worst case scenario, it would seem like WE are the attackers)** he explained. John nodded as he watched the canyon with his binoculars.

"By the way, Agnes. Have you decided what kind of favor you wish me to do for you?"

"Ever since I became the Royal Messenger, my workload has increased significantly. I decided that you will be my errand boy for a while" she said smugly.

"How nice. Heads up, we have company." Agnes glanced at the distance and saw something big moving in the horizon, albeit slowly. John looked through his binoculars and saw a familiar person riding on its shoulder. He also noticed what seemed to be a suit of armor on the golem and a large sword on its hand.

"Sheffield, huh. Seems like an ambush won´t be an option." He gave the binoculars to Agnes and drew his sword. He drew Derflinger from his storage and rested the talking blade on his shoulder.

 **"I won´t be much use against that golem, partner. I can block magic but I can´t pierce that armor."**

"I won´t use you for that. Now let´s see how strong it is" he said and jumped of the dragon, before speeding towards the golem, trying to stay as hidden as possible behind the rock pillars. Sheffield noticed him coming, however. _  
_

"Crush him!" she ordered the golem, who roared and lifted the massive sword in the air, before bringing it down where John was running, shaking the ground and creating a big cloud of dust. Sheffield looked down at the ground, trying to any sings of the swordsman. She saw movement from the corner of her eye and to her surprise, saw John running towards her on the golem´s arm, slicing it with his sword and causing cuts in it. Sheffield sent a ball of energy towards him. John saw it coming and blocked it with Derflinger who absorbed the ball. When John reached the golem´s shoulder, he swung his sword horizontally towards Sheffield, who jumped out of the way and onto the golems head.

"You missed!" she taunted.

"I wasn´t aiming for you." A large cut appeared on the golem´s armored neck and a red, gooey substance gushed out of it. The golem roared in pain and tried to squash him away with its left hand. John sent a blast of fire towards Sheffield, forcing her to jump on the golem´s left shoulder, before sending a blast of air at the golems hand, knocking it away. His eyes glowed briefly and the earth began to shake and move towards the golems arm, where it wrapped around it and bound it to place. John jumped high in the air, before diving towards the golem´s left arm. The blade glowed as he swung it downwards with all his might. Sheffield had to once more dive out of the way as John´s strike severed the golem´s arm, leaving it to hang loosely on the golem´s side. Sheffield levitated on the ground and looked back at the golem.

 **"The eyes, partner! Hit the eyes!"** Derflinger yelled as they were falling towards the ground.

"I was planning on it!" He shot an ethereal chain from his sword towards the golem´s face, which embedded itself in its eye. John was then pulled towards the golem´s head and when was about to slam against its face, he switched Derflinger into a reverse grip and stabbed the blade into the golem´s eye. The golem shook violently from side to side, trying desperately to shake him off as it roared in pain. John then embedded his second blade into its eye and began to charge the blades with magic.

 _ **"Void Lightning!"**_ Purple lightning surrounded the blades. The golem suddenly roared as the electricity began to run through its body and fry it from the inside. Cracks appeared on the armor that widened and pieces of the armor began to fall off. John suddenly jerked the blades free when he had to dodge a blast of energy from Sheffield and flew away from the golem, before landing a few hundred meters away in front of it. He sheathed the blades and summoned an ethereal bow in his hand, before taking aim at the open crack in the golems chest as a purple arrow appeared on the bow.

 _ **"Void Shot."**_ He let the arrow loose and it struck the golem through the crack. At first it seemed nothing happened, but then the golem began to quickly swell. The armor creaked and broke while a bright light shined from the cracks. John quickly erected a barrier around him and a second later, the golem exploded with a thunderous roar in a huge ball of light. Once the light disappeared, the golem´s helmet hit the ground with loud _clank_ , still smoking from the heat.

 **"Well, at least that´s dealt with. Too bad Sheffield escaped"** Derflinger said.

"We´ll get her. Krieg, get over here and grab this helmet. We´ll bring it with us as evidence." The dragon flew over the mountain and landed next to him, before grabbing the helmet in his claw. John flew on the dragons head and they began to fly towards the palace.

"You´re effective, I give you that" Agnes said. John stuck his tongue out and looked at the horizon.

 **(Partner, the guy in white was spying on us again)** John jerked when he heard that.

"You mean the guy who works for the Pope? Wait, did they know about this?"

 **(Apparently, yes. We need to be cautious if we get mixed up in their affairs. Who knows what they are trying to do)** Blitzkrieg said with a hint of venom in his voice.

"Agreed." John began to think deeply as they kept flying. Suddenly Agnes stood in front of him and stared at him worriedly.

"What?" he asked.

"Your eyes. They´re..." John took out a small mirror from his pocket and examined himself. His eyes were no longer blue, instead they were crimson red. John froze and swallowed as his eyes turned back to normal.

"What was that?" Agnes asked.

"It´s nothing" John said and walked away from her. She was worried about him, but stayed silent. She would have to ask him about it, though.

 **xxxx**

They soon landed at the palace and Blitzkrieg placed the helmet in the yard as John and Agnes levitated on the ground. A guard came running and told them that Henrietta was expecting them. They shared a look and headed inside to the throne room, where they found Henrietta and another familiar figure.

"Lady Orleans?" She looked at the arrivals and smiled.

"It´s good to see you again. It´s a relief to see that you are not hurt. Taking down a golem is not an easy feat, after all." John and Agnes froze at her words.

"How did you know about it?" he asked. She didn´t answer, but instead looked at the doorway. John slowly turned around, only to meet the glaring eyes of a very pissed off Tabitha. _´Oh crap´_ he thought.

"I believe you two need to discuss a bit" Henrietta said. Without a word, Tabitha dragged him out of the room, down the hall and outside, where they stopped behind a corner and Tabitha proceeded to slap him across the cheek.

"You should have told me, idiot" she said as tears gathered in her eyes. John sighed and looked down.

"I know and I´m sorry. I just don´t want to put you in danger." Tabitha hugged him and they kissed deeply. They departed and Tabitha buried her head in his chest.

"Don´t do that again. Ever" she said sternly.

"I won´t, I promise. Now, if you don´t mind me asking, why is your mother here?"

"She came to talk with Henrietta. She knows who I am and what has happened and she promised to help us, so my mother will be staying here for now. We don´t have to hide anymore."

"It´s good to hear that." They stayed there and embraced each other for a while longer, before heading back to the throne room.

 **xxxx**

 **I´m really sorry that it took me so long to release this chapter. Now, since my military service begins tomorrow, the update rate will decrease significantly so my apologies in advance. I will try to work on this story whenever I can. Thank you everyone for your support and I´ll see you in the next chapter.  
**


End file.
